Un ángel misterioso
by SEREDAR
Summary: UProtagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino Lo último que Darién Chiba esperaba ver, tras su accidente, era a una mujer embarazada. ¡Y menos una a punto de dar a luz! El caballeroso abogado no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a traer al mundo al bebé y
1. Chapter 1

**Un ángel misterioso**

**Autora: Kate Thomas**

**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**

**Argumento:**

Lo último que Darién Chiba esperaba ver, tras su accidente, era a una mujer embarazada. ¡Y menos una a punto de dar a luz! El caballeroso abogado no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a traer al mundo al bebé y cuidar de aquel exquisito ángel que lo había rescatado y de su recién nacido.

Serena Tsukino no quería que su corazón volviera a romperse otra vez, pero no tuvo más remedio que confiar en Darién. Sus fuertes brazos estaban dispuestos a defenderla y a protegerla, y eran capaces de sostener a su hijo con ternura. Eso hizo que la madre soltera, que no quería depender de nadie, soñara con convertirse en la mujer de Darién Chiba para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Darién Chiba frunció el ceño y metió otro CD en el reproductor del coche. No quería admitirlo, pero se había perdido. Perdido en medio de la más enorme nada que jamás hubiera visto: ni árboles, ni casas, ni tráfico. Aparte de unas cuantas florecillas silvestres en la cuneta, en el oeste de Texas no había nada salvo cactus y rocas.

Y mal tiempo. Las nubes grisáceas que habían comenzado a desparramarse por el horizonte una hora antes estaban llenando todo el cielo. Darién juró. Sólo había contado una intersección desde el momento de dejar la autopista interestatal. Debía de haberse equivocado entonces, pensó. Tendría que haber llegado ya a San Ángelo.

Tampoco importaba demasiado. El caso de Black se había resuelto inesperadamente al aceptar su cliente una nueva oferta aquella misma mañana. Darién había llamado a su oficina de Virginia y había comprobado que no había nada urgente. Así pues había metido el traje y la corbata en la maleta, había sacado los vaqueros, la camisa y las botas, y se había preparado para disfrutar de uno de sus grandes placeres: un largo y solitario viaje por carretera.

Por lo general los kilómetros en soledad conseguían relajarlo, desvanecer su estrés, pero en aquella ocasión la táctica no estaba funcionando. En aquellos días nada parecía funcionarle. El trabajo ya no lo absorbía, la casa no era sino una inversión, y el sexo… Aquella última relación lo había dejado completamente frío. Vacío, comprendió.

Pero eso tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Al fin y al cabo sólo tenía veintinueve años, su vida no estaba vacía. Todo le iba bien, se dijo tratando de convencerse. Darién contempló las flores silvestres de aquel mes de abril. Quizá su vida fuera estéril, rutinaria… pero no solitaria. Si estaba solo era porque así lo había elegido.

Porque ésa era la única opción, pensó. Había aprendido la lección seis años antes, cuando su novia desapareció inesperadamente un fin de semana para deshacerse del hijo de los dos. Sin ni siquiera preguntar, sin molestarse en mencionarlo. Si no hubiera sido por aquella bocazas amiga suya, Darién nunca se hubiera enterado. Al final había descubierto la verdad, y la angustia y la ira se habían apoderado de él.

Sin embargo luego se había repuesto. Y había decidido ignorar para siempre todo sentimiento, mantenerse ocupado. Aquello había funcionado. Había conseguido poner en marcha el gabinete legal, había tenido éxito y nunca más le había vuelto a herir ninguna mujer. Por eso, aunque últimamente estuviera algo inquieto, su vida era perfecta, razonó.

Por supuesto otras personas podían no estar de acuerdo. Kaoly, su secretaria, lo amenazaba con retirarse y su cuñada… Darién refunfuñó al recordar la forma en que había reaccionado al escuchar el repaso que él mismo le había dado a su vida cuando fue de visita a Montana. Cuando su hermano pequeño, Zafiro, apareció con Esmeralda, su nueva novia asiática, Rey le había tomado el pelo diciéndole que era el último de los Chiba soltero. Y le había advertido que más le valía espabilar. Él le había respondido que jamás volvería a relacionarse con ninguna mujer, Rey había corrido tras él y le había preguntado cuándo iba a dejar de compadecerse de sí mismo. No era cierto que se compadeciera de sí mismo, le había respondido él. Sólo había puesto en práctica una sabiduría y prudencia aprendidas a base de duras lecciones en la vida.

Darién sacudió la cabeza y giró el volante en una curva.

—Tú no eres el único que sufre, Darién —le había respondido Rey—. Todo el mundo sufre, es parte de la vida. Si quieres seguir así adelante, la elección es tuya. Pero si quieres ponerle fin deja de lamentarte de ti mismo. La mejor forma de hacerlo es encontrar a alguien que esté peor que tú y ayudarlo.

Tonterías, había respondido Darién. Sin embargo no había podido borrar de su mente las palabras de Rey. Aún en aquel momento, semanas después, era incapaz de olvidarlas. No obstante tampoco terminaba de comprender lo que Rey había querido decir: ¿se trataba de buscar la satisfacción ayudando a los demás o de comprender lo bien que estaba uno en comparación con ellos?, se preguntó.

No conocía a nadie que estuviera peor que él.

Serena Tsukino llevó el camión a la cuneta al llegar a la señal de stop. Quizá se equivocara, pero creía que se le había roto una varilla, lo cual significaba que… Serena tragó tratando de ignorar el pánico que la atenazaba. El miedo no servía de nada. El desastre ya se había producido, de modo que sólo le restaba calmarse y seguir adelante.

—Debería de tener práctica en esto —musitó para sí misma mientras recogía la bolsa de la compra en la que había gastado sus últimos dólares y salía del camión—. Quizá incluso me dedique a dar seminarios sobre cómo salir adelante en situaciones difíciles cuando el bebé haya nacido.

Serena continuó reflexionando sobre aquella estúpida idea mientras caminaba por la estrecha y poco frecuentada carretera estatal hacia la cabaña que se había convertido en su refugio y prisión. De ese modo evitaba pensar en sus verdaderos problemas: el calor de aquella tarde, sus desastrosas finanzas, el camión definitivamente inservible…

—Comenzaré por dar unas cuantas lecciones gratis a los grupos parroquiales, y luego daré clases en hoteles. Cobrando, por supuesto. Me convertiré en la reina de la supervivencia. Tendré vendedores propios, libros, vídeos…

Serena tropezó con una piedra y se tambaleó. Aquello hubiera podido ser el final. Cambió de mano la bolsa de la compra y continuó andando. Hasta el momento había logrado sobrellevar todas las dificultades, pero en medio de aquel desierto del oeste de Texas, de aquella nada, con un tobillo roto… Era razón suficiente para rendirse.

Sin embargo no se había roto el tobillo. Era joven, fuerte y resuelta, aunque también estuviera desgarrada, viuda, embarazada y sin empleo. El bebé pataleó en su vientre.

—Éste ha sido tu primer comentario en el día de hoy —dijo en voz alta sonriendo y poniendo una mano sobre su vientre—. Ya veo que estás bien, tigre. Nada de compadecerse de uno mismo, encontraremos una solución. Además, casi estamos llegando a casa.

Justo antes de llegar al cauce seco del río, Serena giró rodeando el árbol que marcaba el inicio de un estrecho sendero de piedras. Aquel camino seguía recto durante unos cuantos metros para girar después delante de una enorme piedra y llegar por fin a su escondite, una cabaña de una sola habitación que pertenecía al tío de una compañera de clase.

Serena tuvo que pararse a descansar en aquella gran piedra, pero según los libros era normal que se cansara estando tan cerca el momento del parto.

—Sólo un par de semanas más, cariño —le susurró a la preciosa carga que llevaba dentro—. Luego comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos.

Serena contempló el paisaje duro y desértico, tan distinto a Piney Woods, al este de Texas, donde había nacido. Una ola de añoranza la embargó. Hubiera deseado que todo hubiera sido diferente. Por ejemplo poder dar a luz en Lufkin, su ciudad natal, y que su hijo conociera a su padre.

Cerró los ojos. Durante los últimos seis meses el dolor por la muerte de Seiya había dado paso a la aceptación. Seiya se había peleado en una refriega en un bar, y al día siguiente, cuando el médico certificó su muerte, todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones se marcharon con él.

¡Y había tenido tantas!, recordó. Se había enamorado a primera vista, nada más tropezar con Seiya Tsukino en la cafetería del instituto. En cuestión de semanas salían juntos y cuatro años más tarde, el día de su dieciocho cumpleaños, se habían casado para vivir felices para siempre.

—Para siempre —repitió Serena en voz alta suspirando.

Aquel para siempre había durado cinco años, y la parte feliz, bueno… fueron felices durante un tiempo, recordó. Sin embargo, Seiya había cambiado mucho, sobre todo durante los dos últimos años. Para cuando la historia tocó a su fin el chico al que había amado se había convertido en un completo extraño.

—Pero no te preocupes, cariño, no volveré a cometer el mismo error —dijo sere.

No tenía tiempo, un niño estaba de camino. Y por supuesto Serena no era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de que sacarlo adelante ella sola iba a ser difícil. Sin embargo no tenía elección, de modo que aquello resolvía la cuestión.

No tenía elección, se repitió en silencio pasándose la mano por el vientre. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico semanas después de la boda, y los padres de Seiya… Serena los hacía responsables de la infelicidad y del comportamiento autodestructivo de su marido. Habían ejercido una presión incansable sobre él alentándolo a ser el mejor, el primero. Cuando Seiya comprendió que era incapaz de dar la talla se dio a la bebida en lugar de tratar de buscar el consuelo en su mujer.

Pero sus suegros no iban a tener la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo con su hijo, se dijo sere. Por desgracia pensaban de un modo muy distinto a ella, y tenían dinero y contactos por todo el estado de Texas. No vacilarían en usar todos los medios a su alcance hasta conseguir lo que quisieran.

Y lo que querían, muerto su hijo, era la custodia legal de su nieto. Serena se negaba a separarse del bebé, pero no tenía medios para luchar contra ellos. Por eso había huido. Una y otra vez.

Había planeado esperar al bebé en aquella cabaña hasta el último momento y dirigirse luego a una ciudad grande para dar a luz. Pagaría un par de noches en un motel y a una niñera para que cuidara del recién nacido con sus escasos ahorros, y después limpiaría casas o cuidaría de niños mientras buscaba un modo serio de ganarse la vida.

—¡Bravo por los planes! —exclamó al comprender que el camión estropeado se los había echado a perder—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Un fuerte rugido la hizo mirar para arriba. Nubes negras llenaban el cielo lanzando rayos sobre el desierto.

—Gracias —continuó en voz alta—. Estaba a punto de perder el tiempo preocupándome, como si eso fuera a arreglar la situación —las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su cabeza—. Tengo un techo bajo el que cobijarme —añadió dirigiéndose al niño y recogiendo la bolsa de la compra—, y será mejor que me apresure a hacerlo.

Serena se encaminó hacia la cabaña antes de que la lluvia arreciara. Deseaba seguir pensando de un modo positivo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistir. Sin coche, sin trabajo, sin dinero, sola y con un bebé en camino…

—Vamos, deja de lamentarte —se ordenó a sí misma en voz alta—. Hay mucha gente que está peor que tú. No sé cómo, pero nos las arreglaremos —le prometió al bebé acariciándose el vientre—. No me rendiré, pase lo que pase.

Serena se mantuvo ocupada haciendo pan de maíz mientras el temporal arreciaba.

Darién reprimió un juramento y agarró el volante con fuerza mientras caían rayos del cielo. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban como piedras contra el coche en un diluvio amenazador. Pisó el acelerador, deseoso de salir de aquella tormenta y encontrar un pueblo y un motel en el que hospedarse. Estaba cansado, harto del desierto. Harto de dar vueltas perdido.

Cuando la lluvia se hizo más intensa formándose una cortina de agua redujo la velocidad.

La carretera estaba llena de charcos que desviaban a un lado u otro la dirección. El coche los pasaba salpicando, y de inmediato Darién volvía a retomar el control.

De pronto vio una sombra oscura delante de él y torció el volante para evitarla. Era un camión, comprendió nada más verlo desaparecer en la oscuridad. Algún idiota había dejado el vehículo en medio de la carretera, pero al menos eso significaba que no estaba solo, pensó aliviado incrementando la velocidad.

Justo delante una corriente de agua atravesaba la calzada de lado a lado. Darién no la había visto y había acelerado, y fue a parar directo al infierno.

Primero se escuchó el ruido del golpe del coche contra la corriente de agua e, instantes después, el vehículo fue arrastrado por el torrente antes de que él pudiera pisar el freno. La fuerte corriente arrastró el coche sacándolo de la calzada y haciéndolo girar una, dos, tres veces. Darién se dio con la cabeza contra la puerta. Un impacto más y por fin el vehículo se paró.

Darién consiguió desabrocharse el cinturón, pero el agua le impedía abrir la puerta a pesar de los esfuerzos. El sistema electrónico de apertura no funcionaba. Trató de abrir la puerta del copiloto, pero también estaba cerrada.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, un montón de rocas entraron en el coche golpeándolo todo. El impacto sobre su cabeza volvió a mandarlo contra la puerta. Darién vio las estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, a pesar del dolor y de la desorientación, Darién notó que entraba agua en el coche y que comenzaba a inundarlo todo. Iba a ahogarse allí, reflexionó saboreando de pronto el arrepentimiento. En aquel barro, en aquella agua pantanosa, recapacitó perdiendo la conciencia a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse alerta. Quizá su vida estuviera vacía, pero no sentía deseos de morir.

El calor y el humo del horno cociendo el pan amenazaban con cocer también a sere, de modo que salió al porche a tomar el aire. Estaba a punto de volver a entrar cuando escuchó un ruido. Le llevó un buen rato reconocerlo. Corrió a por una chaqueta, una linterna y una vieja cuerda. Era todo lo que tenía.

—Ese golpe ha sonado como a metal, cariño, como a coche. Si hay alguien en peligro tenemos que ayudarlo, no debemos darle la espalda —dijo en voz alta—. ¡Aguanta! —añadió dando unos golpecitos al bebé en el vientre en medio de la neblina.

Gracias a Dios la lluvia parecía estar cediendo. Serena corrió cautelosa por el sendero hasta llegar a la enorme piedra y sacar la cabeza para asomarse. Era un coche en medio del riachuelo desbordado. Estaba detenido, de momento, en medio de la corriente, bloqueado por una piedra. Pero el agua tiraba de él con fuerza, amenazando con llevárselo río abajo. Tenía que actuar deprisa si quería rescatar a los pasajeros.

Aunque quizá no hubiera nadie dentro, recapacitó sere. Quizá todos hubieran salido. Quizá el vehículo se hubiera estropeado y su dueño lo hubiera dejado abandonado en medio de la carretera, como ella el camión. Quizá no necesitara arriesgar a su bebé.

Serena se mordió el labio y dirigió la luz de la linterna hacia el interior del coche. La sombra de una figura se recortaba detrás del volante.

—Bueno, entonces decidido —musitó guardándose la linterna en el bolsillo.

Ató un cabo de la cuerda al árbol y el otro bajo su pecho. Respiró hondo y se internó en la corriente. Dejó que ésta la arrastrara hacia el coche y se agarró a un picacho que sobresalía en medio de las aguas. Palmo a palmo luchó por subirse a aquella piedra que sobresalía justo delante del coche, rezando y rogando a Dios en voz alta.

Sacó la linterna y enfocó la sombra humana. La luz apenas dejaba adivinar los detalles: cabellos negros, mandíbula firme, hombros anchos y fuertes, indudablemente masculinos… Tenía los ojos cerrados pero… Serena trató de mirar a través de las gotas de lluvia del parabrisas. Sí, aquel pecho se movía. Estaba inconsciente, pero vivo.

El suspiro de alivio de Serena se convirtió de pronto en un grito al darse cuenta de otro problema: había agua en el interior del vehículo, de hecho cubría ya hasta el salpicadero. Aquel hombre iba a morir a mentís que ella hiciera algo. Y pronto.

Había piedras sobre la enorme roca a la que estaba subida. Serena tomó la más grande y la arrojó contra el parabrisas, repitiendo el proceso hasta romper el cristal en un estallido de pequeños trozos. Entonces se inclinó y miró por el agujero que había hecho.

Un intenso calor erótico la recorrió. Aquella excitación era completamente inadecuada dadas las circunstancias, pero era innegable. A pesar de la urgencia, Serena no pudo evitar contemplar a aquel hombre durante unos instantes. Era increíblemente masculino, y terriblemente atractivo. Incluso inconsciente emanaba de él un poder salvaje, pensó.

Tenía que sacarlo del coche antes de que se ahogara. ¿Pero cómo? Parecía alto, fuerte y pesado, y ella estaba embarazada de más de ocho meses. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de alargar el brazo lo suficiente como para tocarlo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo. Luego, respirando hondo, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: gritar.

El arrepentimiento seguía ahí, en su conciencia, al comenzar a despertar lentamente. Así que aquello era lo que se sentía cuando se estaba muerto, reflexionó Darién. ¿Pero qué era aquel ruido infernal?

—¡Maldita sea, despierta! ¡Vamos, hombre, abre los ojos!

Darién gimió y obedeció. ¿Dónde…? ¿Aún estaba en el coche?, se preguntó. El parabrisas parecía la tela de una araña excepto por el agujero que había en el centro. A través de aquella abertura, Darién pudo mirar. Había oído hablar de aquella experiencia. Se suponía que tenía que seguir la luz.

De pronto apareció un rostro con una sensual, lasciva boca y unos enormes ojos azules. Aquel rostro estaba rodeado de un halo místico. Era un ángel, un ángel sacado de un cuadro de Della Robbia, pensó.

—Eso es, despierta.

Darién parpadeó. Lo veía todo borroso, no estaba muy seguro de si había uno o dos ángeles. Los límites de las siluetas se confundían mientras el ángel gesticulaba frenético. Cerró los ojos. De ese modo se sentía mejor.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó el ángel. Un cúmulo de sensaciones apareció entonces en la conciencia de Darién. Tenía frío, estaba mojado y todo le dolía. Sobretodo la cabeza—. ¡Contéstame! —gritó de nuevo el ángel asustado. Pero los ángeles no se asustaban, ¿no?, se preguntó Darién—. ¿Puedes moverte?

Aquel ángel, desde luego, lo estaba. Resultaba palpable.

—Sí, señorita… —dijo Darién levantando una mano para demostrarlo.

—Bueno, entonces venga, no hay tiempo que perder. Sal por el parabrisas.

No, se dijo Darién. La cabeza le estallaría en cuanto se moviera. Era mejor quedarse muy quieto.

—No quiero —musitó Darién.

—No te he preguntado si quieres o no, te he dicho que te muevas. ¡Ahora mismo!

Maldito ángel mandón, pensó Darién comenzando a escalar por encima del volante ante su insistencia y apretando los dientes de miedo.

Una eternidad más tarde, Darién consiguió sacar la cabeza fuera del parabrisas. Una pequeña mano angelical agarró su camisa aunando sus esfuerzos a los de él. Por fin salió del coche para tumbarse sobre una roca, dura y mojada. Su salvadora estaba sentada a su lado, respirando con fuerza.

Respirando, recapacitó de pronto. Pero entonces no podía ser un ángel ni él podía estar muerto. Sí, pensó. De pronto todo le parecía obvio. Seguía vivo. Porque el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para estar muerto.

Darién abrió los ojos brevemente y se quedó mirando un tobillo, preguntándose de quién sería. No lograba enfocarlo correctamente, no lograba concentrarse en nada excepto en que tenía que darle las gracias.

—Gracias —dijo mientras sus párpados volvían a cerrarse y esperaba a que se le pasara el mareo y la desorientación.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía —respondió una voz llena de preocupación con un leve acento sureño.

—¿Por qué no? —consiguió preguntar Darién a pesar de que las palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza—. Me has sacado del coche, me has salvado la vida.

—Aún no.

—Casi —añadió Darién con los ojos cerrados, presionando contento la mejilla contra la piedra. Aquella escasa lluvia apenas lo molestaba. Se echaría un sueñecito y luego…

De pronto una fragancia a flores y a mujer lo alertó. Aquellas manos de ángel acariciaban suavemente sus sienes. Su corazón, no obstante, debía de ser de hierro, y las palabras que dijo entonces se lo demostraron:

—Estás calado, y esto es el desierto. La noche y la oscuridad caerán muy pronto. ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de la hipotermia? ¡Vamos, arriba!

Maldita mujer, reflexionó Darién. Le debía la vida, pero… Darién consiguió ponerse de rodillas. Y entonces comenzó a vomitar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en cuanto su estómago lo dejó tranquilo.

—Calma, creo que yo también tengo parte de culpa —contestó ella con voz amable y cálida en aquella ocasión.

Darién no captó la broma, pero no importó. Un segundo más tarde el escuadrón de salvamento consiguió que se pusiera en pie y lo arrastró a través de la tormenta forzándolo a caminar monte arriba durante lo que le parecieron siglos. Vomitó una segunda vez, pero conquistó una alta cima. Cruzó un suelo de madera que crujía a su paso y se preguntó por qué el cielo olía a pan de maíz. Entonces recordó que aún estaba en Texas.

Y de pronto se sintió arropado y cálido, seco, tumbado sobre algo blando y suave. Escuchó a su salvadora en la distancia decirle que no se durmiera, pero cada vez que abría los ojos la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas. La oscuridad, espesa, lo acurrucaba.

Sin embargo estaba vivo. Se le había concedido una segunda oportunidad, recapacitó curvando los labios en una sonrisa. Bien, tenía que admitirlo, su vida estaba vacía. Pero podía cambiar. Cambiaría, se prometió. Porque se le había concedido una segunda oportunidad, podría llenar ese vacío.

—Gracias, gracias otra vez —susurró Darién suspirando y dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Serena sintió que el codo se le escurría del brazo del sillón. Abrió los ojos. El sol entraba a través de la ventana que había sobre el fregadero. La última vez que había echado un vistazo a su inesperado invitado era de noche. Se levantó del sillón y cruzó en silencio la estrecha habitación para volver a observar al hombre que dormía en su cama.

Aquella inmensa excitación volvió a invadirla otra vez. Era ridículo, pero la sombra de barba que cubría su mentón resultaba aún más atractiva por la mañana que la noche anterior al desnudarlo, pensó.

El calor se hizo más agudo, un estremecimiento la recorrió.

Aún recordaba el tacto de sus músculos y de su piel al desnudarlo, aún podía ver sus anchos hombros, su estómago plano, sus estrechas caderas. Los dedos de las manos todavía le temblaban al recordar el cosquilleo que le causaba el vello de su pecho y piernas.

Serena trató de parar aquel recital de sensaciones que la habían embargado. Había desnudado a Seiya muchas veces al comenzar él a volver borracho a casa. Desnudar a un hombre no era un problema.

Bueno, a aquel sí…

Tenía que asegurarse de que no estuviera en coma. Serena le levantó un párpado y luego el otro. Sus pupilas reaccionaron a la luz de la mañana.

No era justo, se lamentó. Aquel hombre tenía un cuerpo magnífico, unos inequívocos rasgos masculinos, y un coche que, aunque estropeado, valía más que su camión. Y además tenía los ojos más preciosos que jamás hubiera visto. Eran profundos, vibrantes y de color azul, del color del mar Caribe de los anuncios, pensó.

Dejándose arrastrar por la tentación, Serena despejó la frente de aquel hombre retirando un mechón de cabellos espesos y negros, del color de la noche. El rompecorazones que tenía en su cama despedía sensualidad y masculinidad incluso dormido, pensó. Las mujeres debían de rendirse automáticamente a sus pies.

¿Cuántos corazones había roto aquel tal Darién Endimión Chiba?, se preguntó recordando el nombre que había leído en el permiso de circulación concedido en Virginia. Había hurgado en su cartera en busca de información por si acaso.

Endimión, reflexionó. Precisamente había considerado la posibilidad de ponerle ese nombre a su hijo. Y si era niña Serenity. Tenía tiempo para decidir hasta que llegara el momento, se dijo ausente dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Se lavaría y desayunaría antes de despertar a su invitado.

Como era habitual, la falta de agua caliente la obligó a apresurarse. Se puso ropa limpia y se anudó la camisa bajo el abdomen. El bebé aún no había dado señales de vida esa mañana, reflexionó.

Pero al menos se le había pasado el dolor de espalda. Quizá el resto de sus problemas desaparecieran con igual facilidad. Sacó un cazo del armario y, llenándolo de agua, lo puso a cocer. Luego, mientras el agua se calentaba, pensó en la forma de deshacerse de su invitado antes de que comenzara a hacer preguntas molestas.

Serena se pasó la mano por el vientre, pero no estaba inspirada. La reina de la supervivencia tenía la mente en blanco aquel día. La tapa del cazo comenzó a vibrar. Serena echó la avena en el agua hirviendo y se rascó la espalda.

El dolor cedió cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, pero el bebé seguía sin rechistar. Serena se mordió el labio y añadió condimentos al cereal. Si algo iba mal, si le ocurría algo al bebé…

Darién comenzó a recordar antes incluso de que escuchara aquellos suaves ruidos o de que oliera esa fragancia levemente familiar. Lo recordó todo. El torrente de agua, la forma en que éste le había llevado como a una pelota de tenis de un lado a otro, el ángel que le había ordenado que saliera del coche, la sensación de estar mojado y frío y después seco y caliente.

Había tenido suerte pero, ¿qué hacer?

En parte deseaba olvidar aquella experiencia tan cercana a la muerte y volver a su rutina habitual, pero por otro lado algo en él lo llevaba a recordar lo que había descubierto: que su vida estaba vacía, que le faltaba algo. Sin embargo… Darién miró al techo indeciso.

Sin embargo nada, continuó reflexionando en silencio. Sólo un tonto echaba a perder su segunda oportunidad, cualquiera sabría cómo llenar ese vacío interior.

—Demonios —susurró.

Seguía deseando un bebé, pero la biología no había cambiado nada durante los últimos seis años: para ser padre seguía necesitando la ayuda de una mujer. Y, tras lo de Eimi, nunca volvería a confiar en una mujer lo suficiente como para compartir con ella aquella íntima unión.

Lo cual significaba que Darién nunca tendría un bebé. Pero había otras cosas en la vida. Encontrar a alguien en dificultades, ayudarlo… El consejo de su cuñada volvió a surgir en su mente. En cuanto volviera a casa apadrinaría a un niño pobre.

—Bien, por fin te has despertado.

Darién miró para arriba curvando ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa. Y de pronto toda su sensatez se evaporó al sentir una excitación explosiva y masculina más fuerte y repentina de lo que jamás hubiera experimentado.

El ángel del día anterior estaba de pie, delante de él, con sus sensuales y generosos labios dulces y sonrientes. Hubiera deseado poder recorrer aquella boca con un dedo, con los labios, explorar aquella humedad, aquellas profundidades con la lengua…

Atónito ante la intensidad de su deseo, Darién parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadear una vez más al observar la espesa coleta de aquel ángel deslizarse por encima del hombro para acercarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Aquel pelo brillaba lustroso, su mano sentía la necesidad de tocar el sedoso mechón.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó ella con los ojos azules nublados de preocupación.

«Muy vivo, muy masculino, y preparado para demostrártelo», hubiera querido responder. Darién trató de calmar su pulso acelerado y respiró hondo su fragancia: olía dulce, a jabón, a… mujer, comprendió. Aquella excitación era tan aguda que casi le dolía. Darién giró y se puso de lado en la cama para ocultar su reacción física.

—Bien, señora… lo siento, no sé su nombre —musitó luchando desesperadamente por recobrar el control.

Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a él, pensó. Pero le estaba ocurriendo.

—Serena Tsukino —contestó la mujer mordiéndose el labio—. No, por favor, olvídate de ese nombre.

—Lo que tú digas, sere. Has salvado mi vida. Las palabras parecen inútiles en un caso como éste pero,… gracias.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si aquella piel sería tan suave como parecía. Darién se incorporó y se apoyó en un codo alargando una mano hacia su salvadora. La mujer dio un paso atrás. Bien, si ella se alejaba quizá él pudiera comenzar a pensar con claridad, recapacitó apartando los ojos de su rostro angelical para mirarla de arriba abajo.

—¡Estás embarazada!

—Creo que sí —contestó ella sonriendo e invitándolo a compartir su felicidad.

—¿Pero qué diablos estabas pensando anoche, criatura? —Exigió saber él sentándose sobre la cama y cerrando los puños con fuerza entre las sábanas—. ¡Podrías haber perdido al bebé! ¿Dónde diablos está tu marido? ¿Qué clase de loco deja que su mujer arriesgue su vida y la de un bebé que aún no ha nacido metiéndose en una corriente? Debería de haber…

—No puede, está muerto —lo interrumpió sere.

Darién se quedó mirándola sin poder pronunciar palabra. Había pasado años compadeciéndose de sí mismo por no haber podido abrazar a su hijo. Bajo aquella máscara de abogado frío y calculador, Darién se lamentaba inútilmente por la traición de Eimi. Aquella mujer, sin embargo, llevaba en su seno a un niño que nunca conocería el abrazo protector de un padre.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —susurró.

Serena se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, con ojos oscuros y distantes, mientras se rascaba la espalda con una mano.

—Bueno, lamentarse nunca ha servido para cambiar las cosas, pero…. gracias. Supongo que ya está seca. Toma, vístete —añadió tomando un montón de ropa de los pies de la cama y lanzándosela al regazo.

—Gracias.

Serena se dio la vuelta mientras él buscaba por el revoltijo de ropa. La coleta le llegaba casi a la cintura, observó Darién comenzando a fantasear que tenía a aquella mujer encima de él y que su cabello, suelto y revuelto, le caía por encima de… Pero Serena era una afligida viuda, pensó cortando de raíz sus imágenes y comprendiendo que ella llevaba en el vientre la prueba viviente de su amor. Darién se puso los vaqueros.

—El desayuno está listo. Espero que te guste la avena.

Aquella mujer no parecía demasiado afligida, pero tenía derecho a sobrellevar su pesar como mejor quisiera. Además hablar sobre los problemas nunca había servido para resolverlos.

—¿Avena? Preferiría huevos fritos con bacon. Y galletas con miel.

—Y yo también —rió Serena provocando con su risa femenina un hambre en Darién que no era de comida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó él desesperado por controlar su impulsiva respuesta hacia aquella mujer.

—Veintitrés.

Parecía más joven, y le hacía sentirse mayor a él.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que tu…?

—Seis meses. Y ahora, volviendo al tema del desayuno, señor Chiba…

—Llámame Darién —dijo él soñando con escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos lujuriosos labios—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Miré en tu cartera —lo interrumpió ella volviéndose aprisa—, pero todo sigue en su sitio.

—Estoy seguro —contestó Darién saliendo de la cama y abrochándose la camisa y el pantalón.

Aquella mujer le había salvado la vida, de modo que podía quedarse con su cartera si quería. Y así se lo dijo.

—Yo no te salvé la vida, Darién, sólo… —hizo un gesto impaciente—… rompí tu parabrisas. Por favor, tómate el desayuno y márchate.

Mala suerte, pensó. Sin embargo, Darién Chiba siempre pagaba sus deudas, y acababa de contraer una con Serena Tsukino. Y aunque no deseara discutir…

—Está bien.

Darién se dirigió hacia la mesa y observó a Serena dar un paso atrás.

—No me tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? Te juro que nunca le he hecho daño a una mujer.

—Estoy segura pero… —contestó Serena con ojos distantes.

Las palabras de Serena sonaban demasiado maduras, demasiado resignadas como para proceder de una mujer tan joven, sin apenas experiencia.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Serena —la voz profunda de Darién parecía acariciar la piel de Serena como si fuera de terciopelo. Él parecía llenar toda la habitación con su cuerpo, con su masculinidad—. ¿Tienes algún problema? Déjame que te ayude.

—No necesito ayuda —lo rechazó Serena a pesar de sentirse tentada.

En realidad estaba hablando para sí misma. ¿Acaso el matrimonio no le había enseñado nada?, se preguntó. Apoyarse en alguien sólo servía para sentir la fuerza de la desilusión cuando fallaba.

—En ese caso me voy —contestó él tenso—. ¿Podría usar tu teléfono para llamar a una grúa?

—Lo siento, no hay teléfono —sacudió ella la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿puedes llevarme a la ciudad?

—Tampoco tengo coche —confesó Serena sonriendo.

—¿Quieres decir que estás aquí, atrapada? ¿En tu estado? —preguntó Darién sin saber si quedarse sencillamente estupefacto o ponerse furioso—. ¿Pero es que estás loca, mujer?

—Sólo tengo un poco de mala suerte, eso es todo —respondió Serena tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

La espalda le seguía doliendo, y el bebé continuaba sin dar señales de vida. ¿Sería posible que algo fuera mal?, se preguntó sere.

—¿Un poco de mala suerte? —repitió Darién abriendo aquellos hermosos ojos enormemente, lleno de incredulidad.

Entonces escucharon golpes en la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sere

—El sheriff del condado —contestó alguien desde el otro lado con acento tejano.

El pánico se apoderó de sere que se volvió hacia Darién.

—Por favor, por favor, dile al sheriff que estás conmigo. Dile… cualquier cosa, excepto mi nombre.

Durante unos segundos, Darién se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una mirada glacial. Luego sacudió la cabeza despectivo y curvó los labios ligeramente.

—Nunca supe hacer las preguntas adecuadas en el momento adecuado.

Serena cerró los ojos y trató de reunir coraje. Iba a necesitarlo. Se oyeron más golpes en la puerta.

—¡Un momento! —gritó Darién bajando después la voz—. Te debo la vida, sere, pero soy abogado. Ocultar a un criminal puede llevarme a prisión.

—Yo no he cometido ningún crimen —contestó ella rascándose la espalda.

—Entonces dime por qué te escondes.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía elección. Sabía de qué lado iba a ponerse el sheriff si descubría su identidad, y aquel extraño era su única oportunidad. Tenía que confiar en él. Así de sencillo, y así de aterrador. No había vuelto a confiar en nadie desde que Seiya… Y había hecho mal confiando en Seiya. Serena respiró hondo y contestó:

—Mi marido murió en una pelea en un bar. En realidad era como su segunda casa, se pasaba la vida allí. Sus padres me culparon por su falta de ambición, por la elección de amigos… hasta por su muerte. Y ahora quieren la custodia de su nieto. Yo me negué en rotundo, pero tienen dinero y contactos por todo el estado de Texas. Y es evidente que ahora mismo me sería imposible encontrar un empleo…

—Ellos podrían darle a tu hijo mucho más de lo que puedes darle tú —la interrumpió Darién poniéndose delante con las manos en las caderas.

—No voy a darles a mi hijo —replicó Serena con los puños cerrados—. ¡No me importa cuántas cosas puedan comprarle, el bebé es mío!

Aquellos ojos azules parecieron brillar de pronto con un azul ardiente. Darién rozó la mejilla de Serena suavemente con un dedo. Ella pudo sentir aquella caricia en toda la piel de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, cariño, está bien —la calmó Darién apartando la mano—. Supongo que por esta vez puedo cometer perjurio —añadió cruzando la estancia para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Darién abrió y se apoyó contra el dintel saludando al sheriff.

—Buenos días, sheriff.

—Sí, hace un buen día —contestó el oficial metiendo el dedo pulgar por dentro del cinturón. Parecía lento, medio dormido, pensó Darién—. Me llamo López —añadió guardándose las gafas de sol en el bolsillo de la camisa—. ¿Y ustedes son?

—Darién Chiba y… esposa.

Tras una ojeada breve y curiosa, el sheriff López continuó:

—Buena tormenta ayer noche, ¿eh? He estado dando vueltas desde el amanecer, buscando posibles damnificados por el temporal. ¿Es su coche el que está medio hundido en la corriente?

—Sí, mi mujer y yo apenas tuvimos tiempo de salir, así que nos refugiamos aquí anoche —contestó Darién con gesto duro y mandíbula de granito—. Espero que no sea un problema, oficial.

—No, el problema va a ser sacar el maldito coche de ahí —contestó el agente con acento tejano—. No sé si artemis va a poder acercarse con la grúa…

Serena ni siquiera pudo escuchar el resto. Un dolor agudo en la espalda seguido de una sensación húmeda entre las piernas se lo impidió. Sus rodillas parecían incapaces de sostenerla. Sin pensar, buscó el apoyo de Darién. El brazo de él la sujetó instantáneamente, envolviéndola por entero.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre, sere? ¿Qué pasa?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, López rió.

—Como padre de cinco hijos yo diría que la señora acaba de romper aguas. ¿Tiene usted dolores, señora?

Serena consiguió asentir.

—Supongo que… que he estado teniéndolos desde que me levanté esta mañana, pero… —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Pero qué? —quiso saber Darién.

El brazo de él seguía sujetándola. Serena no se resistió, necesitaba su ayuda. Deseaba tener a aquel niño con locura, pero…

—¡Es que no me duele donde debe!

El sheriff sacó las gafas de sol del bolsillo, dio un golpe de muñeca para abrirlas y se las puso. Su aspecto de dormido desapareció de inmediato, reemplazado por una fría eficacia.

—Hay una clínica en No Lake. Avisaré al médico por radio, usted lleve a su esposa al coche.

El sheriff se dio media vuelta y desapareció, y Darién se volvió hacia sere

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no te duele donde debe? —preguntó abrazándola aún, con la mirada de un azul intenso.

—Lo que me duele es la espalda, no el vientre —explicó sere

—Mi cuñada también tuvo los dolores de parto en la espalda —dijo entonces Darién—. Dos veces. Y los dos bebés nacieron perfectamente.

De modo que aquello era normal, pensó Serena sintiendo que su miedo se desvanecía. Entonces, sin pensarlo, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que Darién volvía la cabeza y las bocas de ambos se encontraron: la una cálida y suave, la otra firme y fría. Tras un momento de vacilación, uno de los dos profundizó en aquel beso. Y todas las estrellas explotaron. Los volcanes erupcionaron, la tierra vibró, y todos los dolores y bebés se olvidaron durante unos segundos eternos mientras la excitación y la pasión consumían a serena. Uno de los dos gimió. Fue un sonido profundo y ronco. Serena enredó los dedos en el espeso y sedoso cabello de Darién. Él jugó con su coleta envolviéndosela en la muñeca.

Pero la realidad se entrometió. Estaba a punto de tener un bebé, el bebé de Seiya, pensó serena

—Lo… lo siento —susurró ella apartándose—. Sólo quería…. darte las gracias.

—Encantado, señorita, cuando gustes —rió Darién pasándose una mano por el pelo con dedos temblorosos—. Excepto ahora, claro. Tenemos que marcharnos.

La rapidez con que Darién había reaccionado fue suficiente para que Serena comprendiera que aquel beso no lo había afectado. Al menos no lo había afectado como a ella. Un fuerte dolor en la espalda, no obstante, la obligó a ignorar el deseo que recorría sus venas.

—Tengo que recoger las cosas del bebé.

—¿Dónde están?

Serena señaló una bolsa amarilla, y él la recogió. Luego la tomó en brazos y la sacó del refugio caminando a lo largo del sendero a grandes pasos hasta dejarla en el coche del sheriff. Sin embargo, cuando éste le dijo que entrara, Darién dio un paso atrás.

—Escuche, yo no… llévela a la clínica, ¿de acuerdo? Yo… esperaré aquí.

—Usted es la causa de que ella se encuentre en ese estado, hijo —soltó el sheriff—. Creo que debería de terminar lo que comenzó.

Darién gruñó. Serena no era su mujer, no era culpa suya que se encontrara en ese estado. Eimi nunca le había ofrecido la oportunidad de terminar lo que en ese caso sí que había comenzado, aunque hubiera sido de un modo accidental. Serena gritó de dolor. Instantáneamente Darién subió al coche a su lado.

—¿Otra contracción? —preguntó él.

Serena asintió. Su rostro se tensó mientras apretaba los labios, Darién no podía hacer nada excepto tratar de calmarla:

—Shh —murmuró atrayéndola hacia su regazo—. Estoy aquí, serena No te abandonaré —añadió tomándola en sus brazos y estrechándola contra su pecho.

Aquello le hacía sentirse bien. Tan bien como el beso que acababan de compartir, pero era un error. Era imposible que estuviera reaccionando de ese modo ante una mujer, ante ninguna mujer. Y menos aún ante una mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz al bebé de otro hombre, reflexionó Darién.

—Gracias por no abandonarme —susurró Serena mientras el sheriff arrancaba el coche y lo llevaba hasta la carretera—. Te debo una.

Darién no hizo caso de aquella tontería, pero sus brazos, sin quererlo, estrecharon a Serena con más fuerza.

—No pretendo decirle lo que tiene que hacer, López —comentó Darién—, pero tenemos prisa. ¡Esta mujer está a punto de dar a luz!

—No tengo licencia para volar, hijo. Pero tranquilo, llegaremos —contestó el sheriff aminorando la velocidad para tomar una curva.

Por fin llegaron a la ciudad. El sheriff detuvo el coche justo delante de la clínica.

—Aquí es —anunció—. Ésta es la clínica de No Lake. Le dije que llegaríamos a tiempo.

—Gracias, sheriff —contestó Darién abriendo la puerta—.Yo… eh…

—Disculpas aceptadas, hijo —rió López—. Y ahora lleve adentro a su mujer. El médico se encargará de todo. Y buena suerte.

Darién ayudó a Serena a salir del coche y la tomó en brazos para subir las escaleras del edificio. El lugar estaba desierto. Sólo había un hombre bajito con bata blanca y aspecto de extranjero.

—Buenos días —dijo enseñándoles el camino hacia una sala en la que iba a explorar a serena Darién dejó a ésta sobre una camilla—. Soy el doctor kevin.

—Darién Chiba. Ella es serena

Darién observó a serena. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Indudablemente estaba sufriendo otra contracción.

—Me alegro de conocerlos —sonrió Kevin tomándole la presión sanguínea a Serena—. Es su primer bebé, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella—, pero no salgo de cuentas hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—Bueno, los primerizos son famosos por no seguir nunca el calendario —respondió el médico de buen humor.

Cuando Serena trató de sonreír en respuesta, Darién se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Buena idea! —dijo Kevin tomando a Darién del brazo—. Yo ayudaré a su esposa a ponerse el camisón estéril mientras usted va lavándose las manos hasta los codos —Darién se vio empujado desde la sala exploratoria hasta el pasillo—. La examinaré mientras usted la reconforta.

Darién sacudió la cabeza y trató de liberarse, pero el hombre lo agarró con más fuerza y continuó:

—No era una pregunta, Darién Chiba. Mi enfermera está en el campo, de barbacoa, así que necesito su ayuda —dijo mostrándole un lavabo—. Su mujer está bastante atemorizada, no sabe lo que le va a ocurrir, y yo soy un médico excelente, pero mi inglés… Es muy probable que no sepa transmitirle la tranquilidad que necesita, que no sepa apartar su mente del dolor. Y se lo digo en serio, pensar en el dolor no sirve más que para contribuir a que el parto sea más difícil. Debe ayudarme, por el bien del niño.

Y, tras decir aquello, Kevin desapareció.

Darién juró y tomó la pastilla de jabón. Ayudar a Serena a dar a luz le brindaba la oportunidad de participar en algo que Eimi le había negado, pensó de pronto. Además tenía una deuda con Serena Tsukino. Ella le había salvado la vida. Y, de todos modos, abandonar a una mujer en aquel estado era miserable.

Darién agarró unas toallas de papel y se secó las manos, apresurándose a volver a la sala. Serena sonrió al verlo, pero el miedo era evidente en sus luminosos ojos azules Darién tomó su mano y la estrechó, tratando de respaldarla y de reconfortarla en aquella situación.

Tras examinar a Serena, Kevin les aseguró que todo iba bien.

—Descanse entre contracción y contracción —recomendó—. Esto lleva tiempo. No se ponga usted nerviosa —añadió mirando a Darién significativamente y comenzando a escribir en unos papeles.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Serena hasta llegar a los labios. Darién recordó la suavidad de su boca, lo dulce y cálido que le había sabido el beso.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena, por favor, no llores!

Por fin encontraba una distracción, pensó Serena. A pesar de su ansiedad era consciente de la irritación de Darién al verla llorar. Los hombres no soportaban la parte sentimental de la vida. Seiya nunca había podido soportar verla llorar. Además, ¿para qué servían las lágrimas?, se preguntó. Nunca habían podido cambiar la realidad.

—No hace falta que te quedes, mi marido se hubiera ido ya hace tiempo —comentó con naturalidad.

—Todo hombre debería de estar presente en el nacimiento de su hijo —declaró Darién firme.

—Tú y tu mujer… —comenzó a decir Serena, viéndose interrumpida por otra contracción.

—No estoy casado —soltó él. La firmeza en su tono de voz no podía ocultar la cruda angustia y el dolor que escondía la declaración. Serena se preguntó por la causa de esos sentimientos—. No malgastes tu esfuerzo, no voy a abandonarte.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con voz tranquila y profunda, resultaron de gran apoyo para Serena. Eran como un par de fuertes manos que la sustentaran. Tenía que admitirlo, no quería pasar sola por aquel trago. ¿Pero se atrevería a aceptar la ayuda de un extraño?

Serena sintió que la contracción cedía y contempló los preciosos ojos azules de Darién. Había miedo en ellos, pero también determinación. Darién era todo un hombre. Su alma tenía heridas aún abiertas, pero ésa era precisamente la causa de su fortaleza. Igual que la desilusión le había enseñado a ella a dejar de soñar. Serena tuvo una nueva contracción.

—Entonces trata de ser útil —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Cuéntame algo, lo que sea. Simplemente… habla.

Durante largas y desesperantes horas y oleadas de dolorosas contracciones, Serena se agarró a la mano de Darién y escuchó su voz profunda y suave contarle su infancia en Montana y hacer preguntas sobre Lufkin. Luego, al final de la tarde, las contracciones cambiaron. Serena gimió tratando de controlar su necesidad de empujar.

—¡Iré a por Kevin! —exclamó Darién.

—No hace falta —contestó el médico entrando en la sala y quedándose de pie entre las piernas de Serena—. Ya estoy aquí, justo a tiempo —anunció Kevin con seguridad—. Señora Chiba, su hijo está de camino.

Serena pataleó tumbada en la camilla, comprendiendo que sólo faltaban unos minutos, y observó a Darién asomar la cabeza reticente por encima del hombro del médico. Su rostro se puso pálido a pesar del moreno de su tez. Su expresión era una mezcla de disgusto y desmayo. Alarmada, Serena gritó:

—¡Darién!, ¿qué ocurre?

—El bebé está sacando la cabeza, eso es todo —contestó Kevin—. Quizá su marido sea uno de esos hombretones que se desmayan al ver los milagros de la naturaleza.

—Es… es demasiado… no puedes… ¡haga algo, maldita sea!

Kevin rió.

—No soy yo el que tiene de hacer algo ahora, es su mujer la que tiene que comenzar a empujar a la criatura para sacarla del confortable lecho en el que se encuentra. Y usted tiene que seguir animándola, señor Chiba.

¿Comenzar a empujar? ¿Pero qué diablos creía aquel médico que había estado haciendo Serena?, se preguntó Darién indignado. Durante horas. ¿Sería posible que aún faltara más?

—Señor Chiba, si le pido una bandeja es porque la necesito —gruñó Kevin señalando una llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos sobre una mesa—. Ya.

Darién sintió que se le nublaba la vista, que todo estaba negro. Pero entonces, al igual que el día anterior, la voz de Serena, tranquila y ansiosa a un tiempo, lo arrancó de la oscuridad:

—Darién, todo irá bien. Las mujeres han tenido niños durante siglos. Tranquilo, ven aquí y dame la mano.

Y, al igual que el día anterior, Darién obedeció aquella voz. Después, siguiendo las instrucciones de Kevin, se colocó a la cabecera de la camilla y sostuvo a Serena, que apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho. Nada más tocarla, nada más apartar su coleta a un lado y tomar sus manos, la oscuridad de su mente se disipó. Serena lo había rescatado una vez más.

—Empuje en cuanto esté preparada —dijo el doctor.

—¡Aauuuggghh! —gritó ella rígida por el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo no ocurrió nada. De pronto, Serena se quedó flácida.

—Otra vez.

Serena hizo otro magnífico esfuerzo. Tenía la barbilla contra el pecho y los dientes apretados. Pero siguió sin ocurrir nada, excepto que Kevin volvió a ordenar:

—Otra vez.

Serena sacudió la cabeza e hizo una pausa. Su rostro estaba pálido por el esfuerzo.

—Una vez más, por favor.

—¡Uuuhh…. aaahhh!

—Es un niño —anunció Kevin contento levantando una «cosa» roja y blanca y dejándola sobre el estómago de Serena.

El bebé arrugó el rostro y lloró.

—Oh, ¿no es precioso? —preguntó Serena respirando entrecortadamente.

Tras la fatiga de Serena se escondía un enorme júbilo, una inmensa felicidad y asombro. En cambio Darién estaba desilusionado. ¿Era «eso» el resultado de tanto esfuerzo? Nunca había visto nada tan feo.

—Oh, Serena, cuánto lo siento.

Kevin se llevó al bebé. Darién apretó la cabeza de Serena contra su pecho tratando de buscar las palabras que pudieran reconfortarla, pero se distrajo acariciando su piel y los rizos húmedos y sedosos de su cabello.

—Ya está presentable —anunció Kevin dejando un bulto húmedo y bien envuelto en brazos de Darién—. Señor Chiba, salude a su hijito.

Darién bajó la vista vacilante.

—¡Oh, Serena, tenías razón! —respiró excitado, apenas capaz de pronunciar palabra. Estaba enamorándose loca, irremediable y delirantemente del bebé—. Es precioso —añadió. Y además tenía talento. Simplemente con estar ahí, sin hacer nada, aquella diminuta cosa era capaz de llenar el corazón de un hombre. Era asombroso, un milagro, pensó—. Gracias, oh, Serena, gracias.

La emoción lo embargaba, sentía la necesidad de agradecerle a Serena el que le hubiera dado aquel bebé, de besar aquellos lascivos labios. Sin embargo se conformó con un beso en la frente.

—Demuéstrele su gratitud haciendo las labores de la casa —sugirió Kevin quitándole la preciosa carga de los brazos, que Darién inmediatamente echó de menos—. Y ahora saluda a tu mamá —añadió ofreciéndole el niño a Serena.

Serena sonrió radiante… a su hijo. Pero era suyo también, pensó Darién.

Quizá no lo fuera técnicamente, en el sentido legal o biológico, pero… Entonces Darién tomó una decisión inflexible en su interior. Tras años de angustia e ira por el destino que le había tocado en suerte por fin tenía un bebé. No lo iba a dejar escapar. Al menos por el momento. Sólo los tontos echaban a perder una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando Kevin le ordenó que saliera mientras él curaba a la madre, Darién se marchó. Pero no se alejó más allá de la sala de espera. Allí se sentó sobre una silla de plástico y comenzó a pensar en un plan de acción.

Lo primero era expresarle su gratitud a Serena Tsukino por salvar su vida y proporcionarle la experiencia más increíble y feliz de su vida. Pero lo más importante de todo era planear cómo volver a ponerle las manos encima a aquel bebé. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de convencer a Serena de que le dejara llevárselo a Virginia? Por supuesto la madre los acompañaría. Durante unos segundos, Darién sintió de nuevo los labios cálidos y suaves de Serena bajo los suyos y se preguntó si no estaría jugando con fuego.

No, no volvería a cometer la estupidez de besarla. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para evitar quemarse. Y de todos modos, ¿qué importaba lo tentador y abrasador que resultara un beso cuando a cambio podía sostener al niño en sus brazos?, se preguntó.

Un rato después, Kevin le dio a Darién una lista con las cosas que necesitaban Serena y el bebé. También se especificaba qué debían hacer y qué evitar.

—Si quiere ser un buen padre siga estas instrucciones al pie de la letra —advirtió.

Darién echó un vistazo rápido y sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Serena abrió el grifo de la ducha del motel y se metió debajo. Se apoyó contra la pared y dejó que el agua caliente se deslizara por su cuerpo.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró.

Había tenido al bebé hacía tres días. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera tan cansada? ¿Y qué habría hecho sin Darién Chiba? Sin su reconfortante consuelo al decirle que su cuñada había tenido los dolores en la espalda, sin su apoyo durante el parto, sin su voz profunda alentándola a seguir empujando, ¿qué habría sido de ella? Y después, cuando todo había pasado y apenas tenía fuerzas para nada…

Serena se volvió para que el agua le cayera sobre la cabeza.

Darién había vuelto a la sala entonces y le había ordenado que dejara de morderse el labio. Después prácticamente le había exigido al doctor que los llevara al motel, había llamado por teléfono a la farmacia de la ciudad y había pedido, a pesar de ser domingo por la noche, que le llevaran todos los artículos de la lista de Kevin a la habitación. Y por último, al llegar al único motel de la ciudad, había continuado dando órdenes como si todo el mundo formara parte de su ejército. Había exigido una cuna para el bebé y más almohadas, comida y pañales, hasta un camisón para ella.

Aquello era, verdaderamente, una demostración del antiguo poder masculino en acción. Sin embargo en aquel momento, el peor de los momentos, era exactamente lo que Serena necesitaba.

Al protestar Serena diciendo que no quería resultar una molestia, Darién había musitado algo sobre su papel como marido, algo sobre que el engaño debía continuar. Serena parpadeó y trató de contener las lágrimas. Seiya había sido un novio perfecto, el chico ideal para intercambiar anillos y cartas de amor pero, ¿había sido un buen marido, un marido en el que confiar? No, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.

Darién Chiba, en cambio, podía dar lecciones. Aquel primer día la había ayudado a salir y a meterse en la cama con tanta delicadeza como si fuera de porcelana. Le había llevado la comida de la cafetería de enfrente y había recogido todas sus pertenencias del refugio. Incluso la había ayudado con el bebé, recordó. Un bebé al que Seiya ni siquiera había deseado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos. Serena recordó la primera vez en que Darién insistió en cambiarle el pañal. Sus grandes manos habían arrancado la tira adhesiva de golpe. Al segundo intento el pañal se había escurrido de la cinturita del niño al levantarlo él para enseñar su hazaña.

Seiya se habría dado por vencido entonces, reflexionó Serena. Habría sido incapaz de volver a intentarlo. Darién, sin embargo, había sonreído, había comentado algo de que «a la tercera va la vencida» y había buscado otro pañal. Segundos más tarde, con una sonrisa triunfal, le había tendido al bebé con el pañal limpio y bien puesto.

Serena suspiró. Todos los niños debían de tener un padre. Aunque no supieran ponerles pañales. El suyo, sin embargo, sólo tendría a una madre que lo amaría de corazón, a una madre en la que siempre se podría apoyar.

—Tampoco está tan mal, ¿no, Endimión? —susurró bajo el agua.

Endimión Alexander Tsukino. Era un buen nombre para un bebé, para un niño sano y fuerte. Para el hombre que llegaría a ser, si es que hacía bien su trabajo.

—Basta ya —se dijo en voz alta a sí misma tomando el jabón, enjugando las lágrimas—. Sobrevivir, no lamentarse, ¿no era en eso en lo que habíamos quedado?

Los objetivos de Serena para el futuro inmediato eran muy sencillos: recuperar las fuerzas, cuidar de Endimión y encontrar un empleo. Y pagarle su deuda a Darién Chiba. Serena se lavó el pelo y calculó que, además de la deuda no material, le debía a Darién bastante más de lo que tenía ahorrado.

Así de simple, aunque no le fuera a resultar nada sencillo. En absoluto sencillo. Serena se secó y vistió, se anudó el pelo en una coleta y observó a su hijo dormido. No pudo evitar acariciarlo hipnotizada, pero tenía que recoger la habitación antes de que llegara Darién con la comida.

Lo cierto era que era a Darién a quien quería impresionar, tenía que confesárselo. Era casi mediodía, y eso significaba que el hombre que ocupaba la habitación de al lado llegaría de un momento a otro con el menú de la cafetería. Y si Endimión se despertaba seguiría las órdenes de Darién y comería mientras él cuidaba de su hijo.

Ver a su hijo en brazos de aquel hombre le hacía estremecerse. Entonces recordó el beso que habían compartido y deseó…

Serena cruzó la habitación y comenzó a hacer la cama y a organizar las cosas del niño. No perdería el tiempo soñando imposibles. Aunque, en realidad, no eran sueños tan imposibles. Sólo deseaba un hogar, una familia. ¿Por qué los habría abandonado Seiya?, se preguntó.

Serena se dejó caer sobre la cama estrujando la camisita del niño en sus manos. Sabía que no había respuestas a sus preguntas, estaba cansada. Además aquellos eran sus sueños, no los de Darién. Sin embargo dejó que sus ojos se cerraran ensoñadores en contra de su voluntad.

Darién cerró la puerta con la cadera y dejó los pañales y la bolsa de la comida sobre la cómoda. Tiró la camisa del día anterior al suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Luego se colocó las almohadas bajo la cabeza, alcanzó el mando a distancia de la televisión y trató de interesarse por el tema del debate. Pero no pudo. No le preocupaba ni lo más mínimo.

Sólo quería estar con su bebé, justo al otro lado de la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza y miró el despertador sobre la mesilla. Enseguida sería mediodía. En cuestión de minutos llamaría a la puerta de la habitación de al lado y asomaría la cabeza. Y mientras le preguntaba a Serena si tenía hambre le echaría un vistazo a Endimión.

Darién miró el televisor. Con un poco de suerte, Serena estaría durmiendo o en el baño. Entonces se acercaría de puntillas hasta la cuna y dispondría de unos segundos para contemplar detalladamente los fascinantes rasgos de su precioso niño. Quizá incluso pudiera acariciar aquella increíble y suave piel.

En la televisión seguían discutiendo. Darién cerró los puños con fuerza.

El domingo, mientras el encargado del motel conseguía la cuna y Kevin ponía a Serena sobre la cama, había gozado de veinte minutos con Endimión en sus brazos. Y había podido maravillarse de sus increíbles y diminutos dedos y manos, de sus pies. Desde entonces, sin embargo, la situación se había deteriorado gravemente. El día anterior, Serena había dicho algo de que no había ninguna necesidad de que los estuviera rondando.

¿Rondando? Apenas había podido ver al niño, sólo lo había sostenido en sus brazos un par de veces, y no le había cambiado los pañales más que en unas ocho o nueve ocasiones. Sólo una vez le había puesto la camisita, sólo una.

Darién se quitó las botas y las dejó caer al suelo. Necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Endimión. Los espectadores del programa de televisión comenzaron a aplaudir. Darién gruñó y buscó otro canal. Tenía que convencer a Serena para que lo dejara llevarse al bebé a Virginia. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Mediante la persuasión? ¿El soborno? ¿La seducción?

Demasiado peligroso, pensó. Con aquellos luminosos ojos color azul, con aquella increíble cabellera sedosa y aquella piel cremosa, Serena Tsukino despertaba en él todos los instintos masculinos de protección y posesión. Y eso lo hacía vulnerable.

Darién volvió a cambiar de canal. Se negaba a que una mujer volviera a hacerle daño. Entonces escuchó un llanto suave. Se puso en pie instantáneamente y corrió a la habitación de al lado.

Y la escena que vieron sus ojos fue… su peor pesadilla.

Endimión estaba en la cuna, de espaldas, dando patadas con sus preciosas piernecitas, y Serena estaba sentada en la cama, con una coleta y un montón de mechones de pelo sueltos y esparcidos alrededor de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas. El deseo lo embargó de inmediato, como un fuego ardiente.

Darién apretó los dientes y trató de concentrarse en el desastre que se le avecinaba: Serena estaba metiendo todas las cosas del bebé en aquella odiosa bolsa amarilla.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —exigió saber calmándose después—. Lo siento, quería decir… ¿estás segura de que haces bien en levantarte? El médico ha dicho que necesitas mucho descanso.

—Ya he descansado —sonrió ella con aquellos lujuriosos labios mientras se peinaba la coleta con los dedos.

Los ojos de Darién se dirigieron directos a los pechos de Serena. Debería de haber pensado en la leche materna y en Endimión, pero en lugar de ello un deseo masculino puramente lujurioso lo invadió. Deseaba que fuera su boca la que succionara aquella dulce carne femenina.

—¿Darién?

—Sí, ah… entonces es que te encuentras mejor ya, ¿no?

Serena hizo una mueca. Bonita indirecta, pensó. Sin embargo no podía culpar a Darién. Era imposible que deseara seguir jugando a las niñeras y perdiendo el tiempo con una sencilla madre de Lufkin.

—Ss… sí —contestó mirando de lleno aquellos ojos azul azules.

Aquello era más seguro que contemplar el resto de su persona que era, exactamente, lo que deseaba hacer. Tenía que confesárselo. Darién Chiba le había parecido terriblemente sexy con aquellos vaqueros mojados la primera vez que lo vio. Después, desnudo, se le había antojado un dios, pero aquello…

La camisa blanca le sentaba a su piel morena como los diamantes a una princesa. Se había remangado las mangas hasta los codos, lo que intensificaba más aún el contraste entre la prenda y el color de su piel. Y aquel oscuro vello que asomaba por el escote… Serena conocía bien la forma en que se le rizaba a lo largo de su musculoso pecho para estrecharse hasta llegar a…

Tenía que controlarse, se ordenó suspirando. Aquel hombre irradiaba virilidad, madurez y sofisticación, pero no podía desear relacionarse con ella. No tenía dinero, medio de transporte, ni lugar a donde ir, pero sí orgullo.

—Puedo… puedo estar lista en veinte minutos. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, Darién. Y por Endimión. Si me das tu dirección te mandaré el dinero que te debo…

—¡No! —gritó Darién pasándose los elegantes dedos por la oscura cabeza. Luego hizo una pausa y bajó la voz—. Maldita sea, Serena, aún no estás bien, no puedes ir a ninguna parte. Y puedes olvidarte del dinero que me debes. Quiero que tú…. déjame que…

Serena se dio la vuelta. Aquella voz aterciopelada la hacía desear aceptar su ayuda, rendirse y apoyarse en él. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarse tentar. Por mucho que deseara desesperadamente volver a amar, a confiar y a compartir, no podía correr ese riesgo. Su corazón y su vida ya no le pertenecían, pertenecían a Endimión. Y su hijo lo necesitaba todo, entero.

—Aprecio mucho su ayuda, señor Chiba, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que me marche.

Darién juró mientras su mandíbula se tensaba como si fuera de granito. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al llegar se detuvo y sin girar ni lanzar mirada alguna, dijo:

—Al menos come antes de marcharte —Serena lo observó. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera controlar de aquel modo sus sentimientos?, se preguntó—. Y a propósito —añadió él con calma—, he visto al sheriff López esta mañana. Me preguntó cuándo íbamos a volver a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije… —comenzó a decir Darién volviéndose con ojos brillantes y rostro frío—… bueno, eso ya no importa, ¿no crees? Debería de haberme dado cuenta de que nunca abandonarías Texas.

Darién se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Las rodillas de Serena cedieron, cayendo sobre la cama. Si el sheriff estaba haciendo preguntas eso significaba que había llegado la hora de marcharse. Tenía que hacer algún plan, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

Sin embargo lo último que haría sería ponerse en contacto con sus suegros y cederles a su hijo. No sin luchar. En aquel momento, no obstante, no tenía fuerzas ni medios para luchar. Necesitaba tiempo.

El último comentario de Darién resonó entonces en su cabeza. ¿Acaso significaría que…?, se preguntó. Serena se puso en pie y se abrochó la camisa. Cualquier posibilidad era digna de consideración en aquel difícil momento. Probablemente lo hubiera entendido mal, pero tenía que preguntar.

Quizá debiera arreglarse un poco, volver a hacerse la coleta antes de entrar en la habitación de al lado. Pero no, sólo tenía que entrar y rogar antes de que perdiera los nervios. Después le devolvería todo su dinero.

Un pie se movió hacia adelante, pero el otro se mostró reacio. No iba a cometer ninguna tontería, no iba a volver a creer en cuentos de hadas. Por fin el segundo pie dio un paso. Entró en la habitación. Parecía como si se hubiera desarrollado una batalla campal en su interior, pero Serena no dejó que aquello la distrajera. Sus pies caminaron lentos mientras se acercaba a la cama sobre la que yacía Darién con toda su gloriosa masculinidad.

Debía de haberlo entendido mal, se repetía Serena en silencio. Pero lo peor que podía pasarle era que le dijera que no, y en ese caso… Serena levantó el mentón y comenzó:

—¿Qué era lo que… dijiste sobre abandonar Texas?

En la televisión resonaron aplausos. Darién la apagó con el mandó y el silencio reinó. Luego él se cruzó de brazos antes de responder, en aquel tono indescifrable:

—El doctor Kevin ha dicho que necesitas descansar durante al menos seis semanas, y yo estoy deseando… —su mentón se endureció como si fuera de granito—… deseo que cumplas sus instrucciones, pero también tengo mi propia vida, y no está precisamente en Texas.

—¿Y… y dónde está? —se aventuró Serena a preguntar esperanzada.

No le hubiera importado si le hubiera contestado que en la luna. Siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de los Tsukino, claro.

—En Fallsboro, Virginia. A unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de Washington D.C.

Y a muchos kilómetros de Lufkin, Texas, pensó Serena mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Y quieres llevarnos a Endimión y a mí… contigo? ¿Para seis semanas?

En lugar de responder de inmediato, Darién escondió las manos y miró a su alrededor.

—Sí —dijo al fin—. Iba a ofrecerte… un lugar en el que quedarte hasta que te hubieras recuperado.

Serena se lamió los labios de pronto secos. Darién le estaba ofreciendo justamente lo que necesitaba: tiempo. Pero no era una ingenua que creyera en los príncipes y en los deseos haciéndose realidad, de modo que preguntó:

—¿Y por qué?

Aquello no era un no, se dijo Darién apretando los puños. Si se movía un milímetro, si soltaba un solo músculo, toda la tensión acumulada estallaría dentro de él. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de asustar a Serena. No en ese momento, no estando tan cerca de conseguirlo.

—¿Por qué, Darién? —volvió ella a preguntar.

Darién miró en lo profundo de aquellos ojos azules. Eran como las sombras del cielo. Ofrecían esperanza, pero exigían sinceridad. A pesar de todo, Darién consideró la posibilidad de contarle algún cuento, de engañarle diciéndole que lo hacía como favor a cambio de su ayuda, por haberle salvado la vida. Pero el pasado estaba, y Darién siempre procuraba no hablar de él. Nunca.

—Porque mi hijo hubiera tenido seis años en otoño —se escuchó a sí mismo decir—. Y… nunca tuve la oportunidad de tenerlo en mis brazos. Ni a ella. No supe nada del bebé hasta que… fue demasiado tarde.

—No comprendo.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —gritó Darién caminando hasta la ventana y descorriendo la cortina. Tras el aparcamiento el paisaje era tan desértico como su propia vida. Por primera vez sentía la necesidad de que alguien lo comprendiera. Y además necesitaba a Endimión. Sin embargo, en lugar de explicarle a Serena sus sentimientos, le contó lo sucedido—: Cuando estaba estudiando derecho yo… bueno, mi novia se quedó embarazada. Fue un accidente. Pero según se vio las ambiciones de Eimi no incluían el hecho de ser madre, así que sin consultarme, se hizo un… —era incapaz de pronunciar la palabra a pesar de los años transcurridos—… Decidió no tener a mi hijo —terminó Darién esperando la reacción de Serena.

Estaba seguro de que aquel acto le inspiraría lástima y rechazo, pero en lugar de ello el silencio invadió la habitación. Darién se dio la vuelta y parpadeó. La mirada de Serena expresaba sencillamente… desdén. Aquello lo puso rabioso.

¿Cómo era posible?, se preguntó. Aquella mujer, que lo había sacrificado todo por conservar a su hijo, no podía sino sentir rechazo por la historia que le había contado. Acababa de desnudar su alma ante ella, ¿como era posible que sólo cosechara su… indiferencia?

—Lo siento, Darién, siento mucho lo de tu… pérdida, pero…

Entonces, desde la habitación de al lado, se escuchó un llanto. Serena se apresuró a ver al niño, pero Darién no podía esperar. Necesitaba resolver aquel asunto de inmediato. Necesitaba a Endimión, y necesitaba saber si iba a conseguirlo. Por suerte el niño dejó pronto de llorar.

—Escucha, Serena, tú necesitas ayuda, y yo… quiero lo que Eimi no quiso concederme. Aunque sólo sea temporalmente. ¿Qué me respondes? ¡Ven a Virginia conmigo!

—Pues…

Darién se pasó la mano por el cabello. Le estaba haciendo una oferta sensacional, y ella hubiera debido de aceptarla sin vacilar. Su mente comenzó a pensar en otros modos de convencerla:

—Escucha, en casa tengo una habitación preparada para el bebé —mintió.

—¿Una habitación preparada para el bebé? —repitió ella escéptica.

—Sí, con cuna y con todo. Es que… mi hermano… viene a visitarme mucho. Y se trae a sus hijos. Además yo estaré todo el tiempo en el trabajo… —Serena comenzó a morderse el labio—. Déjame hacer esto por Endimión, por… el hijo que nunca tuve… —añadió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y cruzando los dedos—. Por favor, ven a casa conmigo, Serena.

—¿Y cuándo podríamos marcharnos?

—Mañana —se apresuró Darién a contestar con el alma en vilo. Serena siguió mordiéndose el labio—. A primera hora de la mañana.

—Está bien.

Darién no podía creerlo. Cruzó la habitación para abrazar a Serena y estampó un beso en sus labios. Un furioso llanto resonó entonces en la habitación de al lado. Serena se soltó y se apartó de él.

—Ha sido un error —dijo entonces Darién antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión, persiguiéndola—. No volverá a ocurrir. Es… es sólo que me he puesto tan nervioso y tan contento… —respiró hondo para hacer una promesa que no deseaba cumplir—: No volveré a tocarte, Serena. Demonios, ni siquiera te haré ninguna pregunta personal. Tienes mi palabra.

Serena asintió sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo. Simplemente corrió a ver a su hijo. Darién deseaba seguirla, mirar él también en la cuna.

Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, y Darién lo sabía. Deseaba volver a tomar a Serena en sus brazos, respirar su fragancia, invadir su boca. Aprender de memoria su cuerpo con las manos, con los labios, con…

Darién gruñó. Aquellas reacciones ante las formas femeninas de Serena tenían que parar. No quería complicarse la vida, era a Endimión a quien quería en realidad. Y si no volvía a cometer ningún error tendría al niño durante seis semanas.

Pero aquella idea le recordó algo. Darién se dio la vuelta, buscó las botas, la cartera, y las llaves del coche de Kevin. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de la mañana del día siguiente. Como por ejemplo buscar un coche y ponerse en contacto con Kaoly. Le ofrecería una paga extra si lograba amueblar una de las habitaciones vacías de su casa con un dormitorio infantil completo.

Darién continuó haciendo la lista mental de las cosas que tenía que hacer mientras se ponía las botas. Conseguir un mapa, buscar un itinerario ligero que pudieran soportar un recién nacido y una madre aún sin recuperar, comprar una sillita de niño para el coche…

Darién corrió a la habitación de Serena, le dejó la comida y salió. Y al hacerlo vio la ropa tirada por el suelo de su habitación. Sí, también tenía que hacer la maleta. Entonces, al abrir la puerta, recordó la última cosa: llamar a su cuñada, en Montana, y decirle que estaba haciendo lo que le había aconsejado. Y añadir que era el mejor consejo que jamás le hubieran dado.

Por primera vez durante años estaba demasiado ocupado como para seguir lamentándose de sí mismo, su herida estaba cicatrizando. Se estaba curando.

Darién silbó y subió al coche de Kevin. Compraría una furgoneta. Un modelo de lujo, con espacio suficiente para que Serena durmiera mientras él conducía. Y eso a pesar de desear en el fondo que Serena tardara bastante tiempo en recuperarse. Por fin había conseguido llevárselos a casa a los dos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Darién le enseñó las compras, Serena no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar. Darién había comprado un viejo Station Wagon de los años setenta, lleno de polvo y de manchas de pintura blanca.

—Artemis no tenía mucho donde elegir, pero funciona, y como querías marcharte hoy… —explicó Darién a la defensiva.

Serena murmuró unas palabras de aprobación y comenzó a cargar las cosas de Endimión en el vehículo.

—¡Yo lo haré! —gritó Darién quitándole los bultos.

Serena entró de nuevo en la habitación a recoger al niño y Darién colocó la sillita. Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo él le cambió el pañal y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa que le aceleró el pulso. Por último Darién fue a recepción a pagar la factura del motel.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo iba a seguir siendo una carga para aquel pobre hombre?, se preguntó Serena tres días después mientras dejaba a Endimión en su sillita tras la comida. Tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle su gratitud, ¿pero qué? Serena suspiró. Darién Chiba lo hacía todo a las mil maravillas.

Darién se sentó al volante y arrancó el coche mientras Serena recordaba su explicación sobre las causas por las que deseaba ayudarla. La ira había sido tan patente en su expresión y en su tono de voz que no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Darién incluso se negaba a sí mismo sus propios problemas a las mil maravillas, pensó.

Para él, como para la mayor parte de la gente, la realidad era tan dura que simplemente no se enfrentaba a ella. Al escuchar que arrugaba y arrojaba al suelo un papel volvió a sonreír. Cada mañana su partida se retrasaba a causa de la búsqueda incesante de camisa limpia, cartera, o llaves del coche. Y cada noche, Serena se volvía loca tratando de ordenar el caos creado por el día.

Y, según parecía, Darién tampoco sabía demasiado sobre mecánica. Serena había arreglado el radiador a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros de No Lake, y había diseñado un tapón para el tanque de la gasolina que él había olvidado cerrar nada más terminar de llenarlo en una estación de servicio. Eso había ocurrido al este de Texarkana, pero en ese preciso momento…

—Darién —lo llamó Serena levantando la cabeza de las almohadas.

—Deberías de estar durmiendo —contestó él sin mirar siquiera. Serena se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Darién sonreír observando al niño—, igual que Endimión.

Serena apretó los dientes. Sí, así era exactamente como la trataba, como a otra niña. Insistía en que pasara la mayor parte de cada tarde durmiendo en el colchón inflable que había colocado en la furgoneta, y por eso precisamente veía salir un humo azul del motor del vehículo.

—¿A cuánta distancia estamos de la próxima ciudad? —preguntó Serena pensando en que no había ninguna necesidad de rematar aquella furgoneta vieja y mal cuidada.

Darién rió con una carcajada suave y pesada.

—¿Para qué hay que parar esta vez? ¿Para ir al baño? —Preguntó tomando un mapa y apoyándolo contra el volante—. Creo que dentro de diez minutos llegaremos a algún sitio. ¿Puedes esperar?

—Bueno, lo mejor será que ruegues para que el motor de la furgoneta pueda esperar —contestó Serena—. Estás quemando demasiado aceite, supongo que los bomberos llegarán de un momento a otro.

Serena contuvo el aliento. ¿Respondería Darién con la misma agresividad con que lo hacía Seiya cada vez que alguien cuestionaba su forma de hacer las cosas?, se preguntó.

—¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—El coche tiene una fuga —explicó aliviada de ver que no era así—. Ese humo negro significa que la cosa no anda bien. Si no lo arreglamos no volverá a funcionar. Nunca.

—¿Crees que debería de disminuir la velocidad, o debo de ir más deprisa? No tengo ni idea de coches —confesó Darién—. Mi hermano pequeño, Zafiro, es el mecánico de la familia —explicó escrutando la reacción de Serena por el retrovisor.

Ni pizca de curiosidad, observó. Últimamente Darién no había hecho sino lamentar la impulsiva promesa que le había hecho, esperar a que ella rompiera las reglas accidentalmente para poder cambiarlas. Durante los tres últimos días había descubierto unas cuantas cosas sobre Serena Tsukino sobre las que se moría por preguntar.

—Sigue —indicó ella—. Cuando llegues a la próxima ciudad busca un almacén en el que vendan…

—Quieres decir un garaje, ¿no? —la interrumpió Darién casi jadeando al ver la forma en que sus ojos azules sonreían traviesos.

No era de extrañar que Serena se hubiera casado nada más terminar el instituto, pensó.

—No, no necesitamos ningún garaje —contestó ella con seguridad—, yo puedo arreglarlo con cinta adhesiva y pegamento instantáneo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, agachada bajo el coche en el mismo aparcamiento. Darién se hubiera sentido ridículo merodeando a su alrededor de no haber sido porque tenía que atender a Endimión y enseñarle su primer olmo. Y además estaba ocupado revisando sus opiniones sobre Serena Tsukino.

No era un ángel. Y era joven, pero no una niña. No era la clase de mujer con la que él tuviera costumbre de tropezarse. Aquella idea surgió en la mente de Darién mientras murmuraba tonterías a Endimión. No iba a cometer ninguna estupidez, pero… quizá sí pudiera tratar de ganarse la amistad de la madre de aquel bebé.

—Bueno, esto ya debería de estar —dijo ella saliendo de debajo del chasis del coche y limpiándose las manos en una toalla que Darién le ofreció—. Ahora le ponemos aceite y…

—¡Oh, qué bebé tan precioso! —exclamó una mujer que pasaba por delante—. Es igualito a su papá.

Serena terminó de limpiarse las manos y Darién, sin poder contenerse, preguntó al fin:

—¿Es cierto? —el corazón le latía acelerado—. Sé que te prometí no hacerte preguntas personales pero… ¿se parece Endimión a su padre?

Al principio Serena pensó en no contestar. Simplemente cambiaría de tema de conversación. Sin embargo nunca en la vida había conocido a un hombre como Darién, a un hombre que se preocupara y cuidara de los demás sin tratar de gobernarlos, que respetara las habilidades y capacidades de los otros sin depender de ellas. Se merecía una respuesta.

—Creo que nuestra relación va más allá de la cortesía, Darién. Somos algo más que extraños. La verdad es que Endimión se parece mucho a mí cuando era niña —añadió reprimiendo un anhelo instantáneo.

—Entonces seguro que será un adulto maravilloso —murmuró Darién acortando la distancia que los separaba.

—Muy bien, es mi turno —declaró entonces ella, deseosa de parar lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de ocurrir entre los dos.

Darién dio un paso atrás y estrechó con fuerza al bebé.

—Vale, pregunta —dijo después de una pausa mientras se le deslizaba un mechón de cabello negro por la sien sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Serena respiró hondo y volvió a mirarlo preguntándose si tendría el coraje suficiente. Corría el riesgo de quedarse tirada en medio de Tennessee, pero de pronto no la importaba. Estaba segura de que Eimi no había abortado por ambición, ninguna mujer tomaba fácilmente esa decisión.

Pero lo más importante de todo era otra cuestión. La forma en que Darién culpaba a Eimi de lo sucedido enmascaraba algo más: culpabilidad o miedo, una de dos. Y sus heridas no cicatrizarían hasta que no lo sacara todo a la superficie y se enfrentara al problema. Si Darién era incapaz de hacerlo solo quizá una sencilla chica de Lufkin pudiera ayudarlo.

—Bueno, adelante, Serena —la animó Darién comprendiendo que ocultar los sentimientos no servía para hacerlos desaparecer.

—Muy bien —dijo ella entonces levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos—. Cuando estabas estudiando derecho, ¿sabías qué había que hacer para tener un bebé?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! —exclamó Darién. Lo sabía, y no deseaba sino demostrárselo a aquel pequeño ángel tejano que jugaba a ser el abogado del diablo.

—Entonces lo que ocurrió no fue un accidente. Tú…

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo —contestó Darién irritado—. Yo soy el abogado, ¿recuerdas? El asunto principal es que Eimi debería de habérmelo dicho…

—No —lo interrumpió Serena tomando a Endimión de sus brazos para ponerlo sobre su hombro y darle unos golpecitos rítmicos—. Tú deberías de haber…

—¿Estás diciéndome que lo que ella hizo estuvo bien? —preguntó Darién con los ojos como platos.

—No, desde luego que no —respondió Serena con tal fuego en los suyos que toda la indignación de Darién pareció desvanecerse—. Lo que digo es que si tú te hubieras comportado de un modo responsable desde el principio, ella no habría tomado esa terrible decisión.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos. Aquella mujer no comprendía la cuestión, se dijo Darién tratando de taponar el flujo de sangre que manaba de la herida de su alma.

—Si… si has cambiado de opinión con respecto a… —Serena levantó al bebé y se lamió los labios, incapaz de ocultar el miedo que escondía su actitud brava—… a lo de llevarnos a Virginia… lo comprendo. Déjame sólo que recoja las cosas de Endimión.

Darién se quedó mirándola tembloroso. ¿Acaso creía en serio que sería capaz de dejarla ahí tirada?, se preguntó. ¿Qué clase de tipo creía que era?

—Entra en el coche —ordenó apretando los dientes y dando la vuelta para ponerse al volante sin mirar siquiera si había subido.

Luego estuvo maldiciéndola en silencio durante buena parte del trayecto.

En realidad les dio tiempo a atravesar todo Tennessee mientras Darién seguía pensando en la acusación de Serena. Sin embargo, mucho más tarde, al despertar de pronto en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación del motel, Darién se sentía más avergonzado que enojado. Suspiró y se rindió al insomnio, sentándose en la cama y restregándose la barbilla sin afeitar con la mano. Sabía a dónde había tratado de llegar Serena haciéndole esa pregunta, pero era absurdo. Por mucho que fuera culpable de un descuido, por mucho que su estúpida falta de consideración de las posibles consecuencias estuviera mal, eso no significaba que lo que había hecho Eimi estuviera bien. Discutir sobre el pasado no iba a cambiarlo, ni lograría cambiar tampoco sus sentimientos hacia él. La decisión unilateral de Eimi le había robado la experiencia más hermosa que un hombre pudiera vivir jamás.

Y sin embargo, Serena se la había devuelto.

Darién dio un puñetazo en la almohada y escuchó los ruidos de la habitación de al lado. Debería de haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Había estado haciéndolo durante seis años, de modo que ¿qué hubieran significado otros pocos más? Además esperar que una mujer como Serena lo comprendiera era…

«Sí, desde luego», dijo una vocecilla en su mente, que parecía la de su cuñada. «Una joven viuda, con un recién nacido y sin padre, no puede saber nada sobre el sufrimiento, el dolor, o la pérdida del ser amado».

Bueno, entonces quizá Serena pudiera sugerirle cómo remediar su situación. Si es que eso era lo que deseaba hacer, pensó Darién volviendo a dar otro puñetazo en la almohada. Porque, ¿qué ocurriría si no encontraba nada más que vacío después? ¿Qué ocurriría si sólo conseguía volver a destrozarse el corazón? Pero, ¿y si en lugar de ello encontraba una esposa tan valiente y capaz de amar como Serena, una mujer deseosa de darle un hijo? Se preguntó saltando de la cama.

El sonido de un gorgoteo infantil procedente de la habitación de al lado atravesó la pared.

Una mujer como aquélla exigía amor, todo el corazón. Y toda el alma, si es que aún la tenía. Pero Darién no estaba seguro de poder dársela, ni de que deseara confiarle a otra mujer un pedazo de sí mismo.

Ésa era la razón por la que necesitaba al hijo de Serena. Aquel adorable bebé podía llenar el vacío de su alma sin necesidad de correr riesgo alguno. Aunque lo cierto era que por el momento no resultaba muy divertido. Endimión no hacía nada excepto comer y ensuciar pañales. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que los dejara dormir una noche entera en lugar de mantenerlos en un estado de semiinconsciencia interrumpido de vez en cuando?, se preguntó.

Esperaba que Kaoly hubiera amueblado la habitación. Quizá entonces, cuando el niño tuviera su propio espacio, los dejara a Serena y a él volver a la normalidad. La escena de aquella tarde en el aparcamiento no había sido…

Una vez más Darién vio los ojos azules de Serena nublados mientras llegaba a una conclusión errónea e insultante sobre su pasado. Deseaba borrar las sombras de aquellos ojos azules, y deseaba hacerlo preferentemente con un beso, con uno que los hiciera explotar a los dos de tal modo que acabara con todas las dudas y todos los miedos de Serena.

Darién se cruzó de brazos y escondió las manos bajo las axilas. Ésa era la razón por la que seguía ahí, en su habitación, dolorido y tenso de tanto anhelo mientras Endimión protestaba y Serena dormía. Odiaba perder un solo instante de estar con el bebé, pero aquella noche había dejado que los muelles rotos del colchón lo destrozaran simplemente porque profundizar en su relación con Serena Tsukino le producía pánico.

La imaginaba tras la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados. A Serena con él, bajo él. Con sus largas piernas enredadas en las sábanas, con los pechos desnudos y excitados, suplicando que la besara…

Darién gimió. Su cuerpo clamaba por ella cada segundo que estaba despierto, lo había hecho desde el mismo instante en que había levantado la vista para mirar a través del parabrisas, nada más ver a aquel ángel. Pero si trataba de conseguir algo más de lo acordado y fallaba no sólo la perdería a ella, sino también al niño.

Darién volvió a gemir.

Ése era el problema de los padres temporales. Endimión era el hijo de otro hombre, y Serena podía llevárselo en cualquier momento. No, se dijo en silencio levantándose de golpe de la cama para ir a tropezarse con una bota en el suelo y tambalearse. Luego sus piernas se enredaron en el vaquero, también tirado, cayendo hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

Darién reprimió un juramento y se frotó el codo herido. Cerró los ojos y tomó una decisión. Iba a superar la traición de Eimi y a probar a ver si con ello conseguía convertirse en padre.

Fueran las que fueran las concesiones que tuviera que hacerle a Serena, ella tendría que dejarle a Endimión durante seis semanas, eso no era negociable. Y mientras tanto trataría de borrar algunas de las sombras de sus ojos.

—¿Darién? —lo llamó ella en un murmullo que le llegó al mismo tiempo que su fragancia—. ¿Estás bien?

No, contestó él en silencio. De hecho acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba terriblemente excitado.

Darién tiró de las sábanas y se las puso sobre el regazo justo antes de que Serena encendiera la luz de la mesilla. Ella llevaba un camisón con los botones de arriba desabrochados. Entonces Darién tiró de las sábanas otro poco más.

Serena se inclinó sobre él. Justo en el ángulo perfecto. Pero con la expresión incorrecta. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la preocupación, no brillantes de pasión. Sin embargo su pelo caía suelto, como un río de seda, por encima de sus delicados hombros y más abajo, más abajo, hasta tocar casi su…

Darién gimió de nuevo en un esfuerzo por mantener las manos quietas, por no tirar de ella para llevársela a la cama, por no abrazar sus pechos, por no pesarlos con las manos. Para luego hacerla rodar y ponerla bajo él, para tomar su boca en otro glorioso beso mientras el universo explotaba a su alrededor…

—¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó ella sinceramente preocupada.

Gracias a Dios sentía por él algo más que simplemente la necesidad de ser precavida, se dijo Darién sonriendo y sintiendo la intensidad de su deseo. «Serena, tócame, por favor», susurraba su mente. La mano de Serena se acercó, lo rondó… pero acabó sobre su frente.

—Hmm… no estás caliente —anunció ella después de unos segundos.

Darién casi se echó a reír. ¿Que no estaba caliente? Si movía la mano hacia abajo descubriría… lo estúpido que era, pensó apretando los dientes y tratando de mantener el control.

—Estoy bien —musitó volviendo la cabeza.

Pero en lugar de comprender la indirecta aquella estúpida mujer deslizó los dedos por su cuello hasta posar toda la palma de la mano. Darién sabía que se estaba engañando. La mínima presión por parte de ella hubiera bastado para que tomara su boca. De inmediato. Deseoso y sin más contemplaciones. Tomaría su boca extasiado y después le haría todo lo que quisiera, le diría todo lo que quisiera, le daría todo cuanto quisiera.

Excepto su corazón y su confianza, pensó. Eimi le había dado una lección que no podía olvidar.

—No —dijo Serena apartándose de la cama—, no tienes fiebre. ¿Se te nubla la vista?

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—Me he dado un golpe contra… —sacó una mano y señaló la mesilla.

—Ah —exclamó ella con su suave y sedoso acento tejano, volviéndose para marcharse—. Entonces no te molesto más.

Eso debía de creer ella, pero mientras él tuviera ojos y ella se mantuviera dentro de su horizonte era evidente que lo iba a molestar.

Darién pensaba dejarla marchar, pero algo se debía de estar cociendo dentro de él, una parte de su mente debía de estar aún pensando en todo aquel asunto de la experiencia de la muerte y la segunda oportunidad, porque antes de que ella diera un paso, dijo:

—No, espera, Serena. Esta tarde… quiero disculparme por… —¿por qué?, se preguntó. Ése era el quid de la cuestión. ¿Por negarse a perdonar a Eimi? ¿Por negarse a olvidarlo? Nunca—. Aaahh…

Al ver a Darién luchando por arreglar la situación sin renunciar a sus ideas, Serena comprendió que tenía que dejarlo soltar el anzuelo al que estaba enganchado. No podía sino sentir respeto e incluso admiración por el carácter de Darién, por su integridad. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

—No, soy yo quien debe disculparse —dijo ella. La amarga experiencia le había enseñado que las buenas intenciones nunca lograban cambiar los sentimientos, por mucho que a veces sí cambiaran las ideas. Y sin eso…—. Tu vida es asunto tuyo, no mío.

—Bueno, pero no tenía derecho a comportarme así contigo —continuó Darién con ojos arrepentidos, del color del azul verano—. Serena, por favor, no tengas nunca miedo de mí.

Serena deslizó la vista, contra su voluntad y contra todo sentido común, por el largo y musculoso cuello que sus dedos habían tocado. Y se maravilló de su gloriosa masculinidad, de su pecho y del vello que lo cubría, rizado. Su corazón zozobró. Una vez más.

Como cada vez que lo miraba. O como cada vez que contemplaba aquellos increíbles ojos de color azul o aquella deliciosa sombra de su barbilla cuando no se afeitaba. O…

Bueno, su reacción ante Darién Chiba demostraba que la maternidad no aniquilaba sus emociones e instintos como mujer, pero sí tenía que superarlos.

Serena suspiró. Estaba demasiado ocupada como para ser femenina. Ser la madre de un niño no era lo fácil que había imaginado. Parecía simple, pero incluso la reina de la supervivencia se sentía agobiada. ¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas durante los siguientes dieciocho años? Sólo tenía amor, y por desgracia para cuidar a un niño se requería además dinero.

—Me has salvado la vida, Serena —la voz profunda de Darién la devolvió al presente. Lo primero era lo primero, antes de pensar en la Universidad tenía que superar la etapa de los pañales. Darién se inclinó hacia adelante agarrando con fuerza las sábanas—. Y sean cuales sean nuestras diferencias de opinión, un Chiba siempre mantiene su palabra. Confía en mí, Serena.

Eso hubiera deseado ella, igual que hubiera deseado poder subirse a la cama junto a él, apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, presionar los labios contra su sedosa piel, dejar que la llevara hasta el paraíso con uno de aquellos… expertos besos suyos.

—Bien, te lo agradezco mucho… todo.

Ésa era la razón por la que, al notar el dolor y la culpabilidad tras la amargura escondida en las palabras de Darién, había tratado de ayudarlo a salir de su situación. Un hombre tan paciente y amable como él debía de compartir los hijos de su propia sangre con una mujer que lo amara. Sin embargo Darién había dejado bien claro que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la parte de culpa que debía asumir en la tragedia y que aún lo mantenía prisionero, y si era así era mejor dejarlo en paz.

—Y… Serena… sobre esa otra cuestión…

—No, no lo hagas —lo interrumpió ella levantando la mano.

—¿Que no haga qué? —preguntó Darién con voz profunda, acariciándola con ella en la semi oscuridad hasta provocar su deseo.

—No vuelvas a disculparte por nada más, Darién, sobre todo por tus opiniones. Es mejor que consideremos el tema zanjado.

Darién sacó las piernas de la cama y se sentó. Apoyó los codos sobre sus musculosos muslos y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Quizá yo no pueda.

Serena vio el dolor que trataba de ocultar tanto a sí mismo como a los demás. Por un momento, ella, Serena se preguntó si trataba de ayudarlo sólo por gratitud o a causa de sus deseos.

Pero no importaba. Sabía por experiencia lo tentador que resultaba negar los problemas, y sabía, además, que siempre se fracasaba. Aceptar la realidad, por muy desagradable que fuera, era el único camino para superar el dolor. Tenía que mostrarle el camino a Darién y ofrecerle la oportunidad de decidir si quería seguirlo o no. Y después retomar ella su propio camino.

—Lo siento, Darién, pero es así —dijo Serena dulce pero firme—. Todo terminó. Tu bebé se fue. Y tu novia…

—¡Me hubiera casado con ella! —exclamó Darién con los ojos azules brillantes, dejando caer la cabeza sobre las manos —¿Sabes?, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo era —dijo suspirando—. Eimi no… ¿por qué no me lo dijo? —preguntó medio susurrando.

Aquella era la pregunta que seguía atormentando a Darién a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Pero por desgracia sólo Eimi podía contestarla. Entonces Serena pensó de pronto en los padres de Seiya, los abuelos de Endimión, y se preguntó si se pasarían el resto de su vida haciéndose esa misma pregunta con respecto a ella. Tenía que hacerles saber que tenían un nieto en cuanto se sintiera con fuerzas.

—No tengo ni idea, Darién —admitió—. Si alguna vez hablasteis de pasar el resto de vuestras vidas juntos…

—¿El resto de nuestras vidas? —repitió Darién medio gritando—. ¡Demonios, en aquel entonces me conformaba con sobrevivir ese semestre!

Ahí estaba, la culpa lo atormentaba tanto como el pesar. Serena se cruzó de brazos y rezó en silencio una plegaria para que no le ocurriera lo mismo, para no tener que comenzar con Endimión una nueva vida a las tres de la mañana en… De pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Excepto, quizá, a punto de dar un paso decisivo en su vida.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué hiciste el amor con ella sin ninguna protección? ¿Estabas preparado para tener un bebé?

Darién se levantó de la cama.

—¡No! —gritó bajando la voz después tras mirar hacia la puerta, a donde dormía Endimión—. Está bien, no —repitió—. No estaba preparado, pero lo hubiera estado si…

—No es tan fácil, Darién. Mucha gente es incapaz de prepararse de la noche a la mañana —dijo Serena sin mencionar que ése era el caso de Seiya.

—¿Acaso estás disculpando su comportamiento? —preguntó Darién atónito e incrédulo.

—No, sólo lo acepto.

—¡Eso nunca!

—No es necesario que te guste, sólo…

—¡Bueno, pues no! —todos los músculos del cuerpo de Darién se tensaron—. ¡Nunca!

Ahí radicaba el problema. Aquella era la mejor forma de malgastar una vida. Serena levantó el mentón y preguntó:

—¿Y qué crees que consigues con esa actitud, Darién? ¿Acaso puedes cambiar el pasado? No, sólo sirve para destrozarte también el futuro —añadió mirando para abajo y dejando que él viera su propio dolor por los sueños no realizados—. Y por si te sirve de ayuda te diré que un bebé nunca consigue que una relación de pareja mejore, te lo digo por experiencia.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Darién extendió las manos de tal modo que Serena deseó lanzarse a sus brazos para buscar el consuelo que todo hombre y toda mujer pueden darse. Y de pronto estaba en sus brazos. Darién la abrazaba en silencio, con fuerza, presionando la mejilla contra su cabeza. Aquello le hacía sentirse bien, maravillosamente. A salvo. A pesar de estar en el lugar más peligroso que pudiera haber para ella, un lugar en el que los sueños crecían. No eran grandes sueños: un hogar, una familia, un marido que la amara y cuidara…

Pero tenía que controlarse, su vida ya no le pertenecía. Serena dio un paso atrás y él la soltó. Entonces se esforzó por caminar hacia su habitación. A pesar de todo esperaba que aquella semilla que acababa de plantar echara raíces. Porque Darién se merecía ser feliz.

—Serena —la llamó él, deteniéndola en el dintel de la puerta—. No quiero discutir contigo, pero lo que hizo Eimi estuvo mal. Y el hecho de que la perdone no va a cambiar eso.

Darién era un estúpido arrogante, pensó Serena.

—Eso es precisamente lo que he estado tratando de decirte —replicó ella sin darse la vuelta—. No es cuestión de perdonar.

De alguna forma, Serena consiguió marcharse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Cuidar de Endimión, recuperar las fuerzas, buscar un modo de ganarse la vida y alejarse de Darién Chiba antes de volver a cometer otro error, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Era evidente que Darién necesitaba una mujer, pero también que ella no era esa mujer. Serena había fallado en una ocasión, y no podía arriesgarse a que ocurriera de nuevo. Necesitaba todas sus energías para Endimión. Y eso dejaba a Darién Chiba fuera de juego.

Serena cerró los ojos durante unos minutos, antes de que le tocara dar de nuevo el pecho al bebé. Las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, pero la costumbre la ayudó a enjugárselas sin pensar.

Si no era cuestión de perdonar, ¿de qué diablos era cuestión?, se preguntó Darién cruzando la habitación y dejándose caer sobre la cama para mirar al techo. Esperaba a que saliera el sol para reclamar el terreno perdido aquella noche, fuera el que fuera. Porque había una cosa que estaba clara: tenía que conseguir a ese niño en particular: a Endimión. Nunca comprendería a las mujeres ni podría entablar con ellas una relación que tuviera como fruto un bebé.

Al amanecer, Darién se duchó, se afeitó, rebuscó por toda la habitación hasta encontrar una camisa limpia, y se vistió. Luego escuchó los ruidos procedentes de la otra habitación hasta que, hacia las seis, abrió la puerta y entró con toda naturalidad, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada la noche anterior, para cambiarle el pañal a Endimión. Incluso le pidió a Serena que se acercara a la cafetería y fuera desayunando.

—Quizá te aKenjizca estar un rato sola, yo puedo quedarme con Endimión y hacer las maletas.

—Está bien —asintió Serena—. Te guardaré un sitio.

En cuanto Serena se marchó, Darién llevó a Endimión a su habitación, lo dejó en su sillita sobre la cama, encendió la televisión y tomó el teléfono para marcar el número de su secretaria.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para llamar a estas horas —advirtió Kaoly nada más descolgar sin saber siquiera con quién estaba hablando.

—Soy yo —rió Darién—. Y a mí no me vengas con cuentos, porque sé muy bien que dentro de media hora te marchas a misa. Bueno, ¿te debo ya esa paga extra?

—¡Desde luego que sí!

Kaoly era una mezcla de Cherokee y afroamericana de temperamento caliente y acento sureño, pero con una lengua muy afilada. Había trabajado con Darién desde los comienzos, y reclamaba para sí la mitad de su éxito. Era lo más parecido a una amiga para Darién.

—¿Lo tienes todo? —preguntó él impaciente, mirando el reloj, deseoso de pasar un rato con Endimión antes de reunirse con Serena.

—En tu banco te adoran, Chiba—aseguró Kaoly—. He comprado una cosa de cada de todo lo que venden en la ciudad, desde cuna hasta mesita para cambiar pañales y corral. Pero dime, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a la causa de tanta frenética compra?

—Pues por el momento su madre apenas lo pierde de vista unos segundos —sonrió Darién besando al bebé.

—Es a ella a quien quiero conocer, so tonto.

—Ah pues… no creo que esté dispuesta a recibir visitas aún, Kaoly.

—¿Es que sufre la depresión postparto?

—¿Y eso cómo se sabe?

—Bueno, ¿le da por llorar? ¿Ha perdido el interés por su bebé?

—¿Serena? ¡Que va, es una madre devota! Kaoly, ¿sabes lo increíbles que son los bebés? —preguntó Darién mirando al niño embelesado.

—¡Y el trabajo que Zafiro! Sí, pero escucha: por mucho que quiera a su hijo, esa Serena tiene que sentirse agobiada en este preciso momento. Necesita apoyo emocional, y tú has sido el elegido.

—Ella no necesita nada de mí —contestó Darién convencido.

Al menos nada que pudiera darle. Darién admiraba el coraje y la devoción de Serena, y desde luego se moría por su cuerpo, pero esa admiración era todo lo que podía ofrecerle. Porque al fin y al cabo sí que era cuestión de perdonar, ¿no era así?, se preguntó en silencio.

—Bueno, un ramo de flores no va a arruinarte —soltó Kaoly.

—Bien, gracias por el consejo. Te llamaré en cuanto volvamos.

Darién recogió las cosas de aseo y las metió en la bolsa de la tienda que usaba como maleta. Aún culpaba a Eimi por lo sucedido, y tenía intención de hablar con Serena sobre ello y de hacerle comprender que había unos cuantos fallos en su razonamiento. Sin embargo, tras la discusión de la noche anterior, el fuego de su ira no ardía con tanta intensidad aquella mañana. Y eso tenía que agradecérselo a Serena.

Quizá le comprara esas flores después de todo.

Darién cruzó el aparcamiento de dos zancadas y entró en la cafetería. De pronto estaba rodeado de olores y ruidos: música country, chocar de tazas, humo de cigarrillos, olor a huevos fritos, café.

Darién se quedó de pie, cerca de la puerta, y buscó con la vista a Serena por la barra y por las mesas. Un camionero más grande que una montaña, con una coleta grasienta, estaba sentado en la primera mesa, de espaldas a él, impidiéndole ver más allá. Darién agarró la sillita de Endimión y trató de pasar por delante.

—No, gracias, estoy esperando a alguien —escuchó Darién.

Aquella voz le resultó familiar. Sonaba tranquila, estoica, incluso. Sin embargo sus ojos azules estaban nublados.

—Vamos, muñeca —dijo el camionero alargando una mano por encima de la mesa. Serena se apartó de él—. No te hará ningún daño ser amable conmigo.

—Quítale las manos de encima —explotó Darién. Aquella mujer era suya—. ¡Ahora!

El camionero ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

—En primer lugar ni siquiera la he tocado —contestó agresivo—. Y en segundo lugar, ¿por qué no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos, chaval?

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo —contestó Darién con los dientes apretados—. Ella está conmigo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto. Por unos instantes no ocurrió nada. Después, el camionero apoyó una enorme mano sobre la mesa y trató de salir del banco que servía de asiento. Finalmente se puso en pie.

Y por segunda vez en el plazo de una semana, Darién vio su vida amenazada. En aquella ocasión por un hombre que medía y pesaba casi lo que un camión. Se llamaba Rubeus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Al menos eso ponía en su camiseta, aunque para Darién aquello no tuviera la menor importancia.

—Ella está conmigo —repitió dejando la sillita de Endimión sobre el asiento, al lado de Serena, mientras el camionero, rojo de ira, lo miraba a punto de estallar.

Vagamente, como sonido de fondo, Darién escuchó sillas y mesas moverse, apartarse. El disco que estaba sonando se silenció de pronto. Tenía audiencia.

Rubeus dio un paso adelante obligando a Darién a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo desde tan cerca. Brillante, reflexionó Darién irónico. Aquella era su primera pelea desde el bachillerato, y había ido a escoger precisamente a un peso pesado.

—No veo que la dama lleve ningún anillo —declaró el gigante—. Y no me gusta tu actitud —añadió levantando ambos puños delante del enorme pecho.

—Escucha, Darién —intervino Serena atemorizada, aclarándose la garganta—, y tú…. Rubeus. Estoy segura de que…

—Sal de ahí, Serena —ordenó Darién con voz profunda sin apartar los ojos del mamut. Serena recogió automáticamente la sillita del bebé y se deslizó por el banco para ponerse de pie. Ambos hombres la ignoraron, estaban demasiado ocupados.

Un solo puñetazo de Rubeus podía mandar a Darién a emergencias. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?, se preguntó Serena.

Cualquier cosa con tal de que el monstruo no le hiciera daño a Darién. Serena meditó sobre las alternativas y fue desechándolas una tras otra. Tenía un nudo en el estómago.

¿Cómo le enseñaría a su hijo Endimión a comportarse como un hombre?, se preguntó mientras los dos hombretones medían sus fuerzas con la mirada. ¿Podría enseñarle a comportarse igual que ellos, a despreciar el peligro sin vacilar para defender al débil?

—¡Sal fuera y llévate a Endimión! —ordenó Darién.

De ningún modo lo haría, se dijo Serena. Una cosa era tener coraje, y otra muy distinta sacrificarse inútilmente.

—Venga, chicos, no hay necesidad de…

Ambos hombres la miraron de tal modo que Serena tuvo que callar. Después siguieron enfrentándose el uno al otro como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Puede que yo opine que sí hay necesidad —dijo Rubeus.

—Pues yo estoy encantado, si es lo que quieres —replicó Darién.

—Escucha, chaval, ¿por qué no le preguntas a la dama si…?

—No necesito preguntarle nada —soltó Darién.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a dar vueltas moviendo los pies, con los puños levantados, amenazándose mutuamente.

Aquello era ridículo, pensó Serena interponiéndose de pronto entre los dos. Tal y como esperaba su inesperada intervención calmó los masculinos y agresivos ánimos durante unos segundos. Sólo tenía que conseguir que aquello durara lo suficiente como para que los cerebros de ambos comenzaran de nuevo a funcionar. Si es que alguno de los dos tenía neuronas en el cerebro, claro. Serena respiró hondo, pensó en las chicas que, en medio de los coches, dan la salida en las carreras y… se echó a reír.

Darién y el camionero se quedaron atónitos.

—Escucha, cariño, estoy segura de que este hombre no pretendía hacerme daño —comenzó a decir Serena esforzándose por reír una vez más y dándole unos golpecitos a Darién en el brazo—. Además, sabes muy bien que no debes de pelearte con los civiles —luego, volviéndose hacia Rubeus, le confió en voz baja—: No sería justo, ¿sabes? Mi Darién podría matar a un hombre de veinte maneras diferentes… y sólo con las manos —añadió haciendo un chasquido con los dedos.

Rubeus se puso pálido. Sus ojos miraron a un lado y a otro, buscando una salida. Serena aprovechó para señalársela rápidamente, rogando en silencio en su interior.

—En serio, no le hagas caso —continuó Serena advirtiendo al colosal camionero de acento tejano—. Está un poco nervioso estos días porque… —sonrió levantando la sillita de Endimión—… bueno, tuve al bebé hace una semana, y desde entonces no… bueno, ya sabes… no…

Serena guiñó un ojo al camionero mirando la entrepierna de Darién. Éste, sintiéndose aludido, abrió la boca atónito. Rubeus observó a Serena y luego a Darién, muy despacio. Darién permanecía inmóvil, casi de puntillas, colorado.

Como un tonto, reflexionó Darién. Serena no necesitaba de su protección. Era ella quien iba a sacarlos de aquella situación. Y sin un solo golpe. Lo cual, en realidad, era lo mejor. Al menos para él. De otro modo aquella segunda oportunidad que se le había brindado sería la más corta de la historia.

La adrenalina de Darién comenzó a correr por la sangre más lentamente, y la furia que lo había poseído a desaparecer. Darién dejó caer los puños a los lados.

Los labios de Rubeus comenzaron a temblar hasta que se le abrió la boca, soltando de pronto una carcajada. Una mano gigante cayó entonces sobre el hombro de Darién, mandándolo prácticamente al otro lado de la cafetería.

—Bueno, chico —exclamó el camionero en tono jovial, sustituyendo el antagonismo por la solidaridad masculina—, ya comprendo por qué estás así, pero cálmate. Tienes un hijo precioso, y tu chica no va a estar fuera de juego eternamente —rió dándole otra palmada.

—Darién —lo llamó Serena.

Aquella forma de pronunciar su nombre era como una caricia, pensó Darién medio en sueños, perdiendo todo interés por Rubeus. Entonces Serena le pasó la sillita de Endimión. Debía de saber que no podía pelearse con una sola mano.

—Venga, cariño —añadió ella con ojos suplicantes. El calor que irradió de su mano al contacto lo excitó, alertó todas las células masculinas de su cuerpo—.Vamos.

—Está bien —concedió él jurando para sus adentros al ver a Rubeus echarse a reír. Pero si uno podía jugar a aquel juego el otro también, reflexionó Darién deslizando un brazo por debajo de la coleta de Serena—. Lo que tú digas, cariño —murmuró tirando de ella para abrazarla y besarla.

Primero suavemente, después, con pasión. Profundamente.

Al soltarla, Darién se tambaleó. Pero también ella perdió el equilibrio, observó él satisfecho. Luego miró a Rubeus y asintió con camaradería, guiando a Serena fuera de la cafetería con una mano posesiva sobre su espalda. La llevó directamente al coche.

Sin decir palabra.

Estaba ocupado perdiendo la cabeza. Otra vez.

Y revisando su participación en el juego. Otra vez. Porque, al fin y al cabo, una retirada a tiempo era una victoria. Los besos de Serena Tsukino lo ponían a cien, lo hacían temblar de deseo de la cabeza a los pies.

Ardía en deseos por enredar los dedos en aquella gloriosa mata de pelo, se confesó. Ardía en deseos en aquel mismo instante, en aquel preciso lugar, por tirar de ella y besarla apasionadamente, por deslizar las manos por aquellas caderas y por aquel torso hasta alcanzar los pechos y hacerla, a ella también, temblar de deseo. Entonces se la llevaría a la cama, a uno de esos moteles que habían estado frecuentando.

Con Endimión. Con un bebé de sólo una semana. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Tenía que dejar de besarla, dejar de desearla todo el tiempo y en cualquier posición. Especialmente con ella encima, con el pelo suelto y sedoso cayendo por encima de su…

Era peligroso cederle el corazón a una mujer, lo sabía por experiencia. ¿Cómo podía entonces mostrarse tan posesivo con una a la que sólo conocía desde hacía una semana?, se preguntó.

Darién apartó la mano de la espalda de Serena. Abrió el coche. No confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente como para decir nada, así que no dijo nada. Simplemente ató la sillita de Endimión al asiento de atrás. Y condujo como si se lo llevara el viento.

Habían hecho un trato: seis semanas de santuario para Serena y seis semanas de bebé para él. O se deshacía de su ferviente deseo por Serena o no podía considerarse mejor que Rubeus.

Se los llevaría a casa y, una vez allí, se atrincheraría en una barricada en su propia oficina durante una semana o dos. Volvería a su rutina, a su vida segura, estéril y vacía. No era un gran cambio para un hombre al que se le había concedido una segunda oportunidad, pero no quería ser la causa de aquellas sombras en los ojos azules de Serena.

Serena contempló el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche. Virginia se parecía al este de Texas, pero era más bonito. Se sentía a gusto allí, excepto por…

Serena observó a Darién, que conducía en silencio. Probablemente tratando de recomponer su ego masculino herido. Y todo por haber intervenido ella antes de que ambos hombres pudieran herirse mutuamente.

Desvió la vista hacia las fuertes manos de Darién. Sus puños habían estado listos para defenderla, pero también sabían abrazar a Endimión con suavidad. ¿Cómo serían sus manos cuando tocaran a una mujer?, se preguntó. ¿Apasionadas, tiernas? ¿Se mostraría…?

El recuerdo del exquisito beso de momentos antes la llevó a fantasear sobre aquella cabeza oscura inclinada sobre ella, sobre aquellos labios explorándola, sobre aquellas manos acariciándola…

Tenía que dejar de soñar. Ella no era el tipo de mujer por la que Darién podía interesarse, era una simple chica de Lufkin, una niña con un bebé al que le hacía falta un padre. Sin embargo no encontraba el modo de dar con un padre sin acabar con un marido. Serena se mordió el labio. Tras el desastre de su matrimonio no estaba muy segura de desear otro esposo. A menos que tuviera el cabello oscuro como la noche, los ojos de color azul, y un coraje y un corazón enorme, escondidos bajo el amplio pecho.

Sin embargo, Darién tenía, además de todo eso, un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad y un gran resentimiento en su corazón, recordó Serena suspirando, deseosa de encontrar el modo de ayudarlo a superar su pasado. ¿Pero cómo?, ¿cómo convencerlo de que abriera su corazón cuando incluso ella tenía miedo de hacerlo? ¿Serían los hechos más eficaces que las palabras?, se preguntó vibrando en su interior, soñando anticipadamente con ese contacto.

Darién gruñó y Serena abandonó el futuro para ocuparse del difícil presente.

—Sí —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Eso pensaba yo. Estás enfadado.

—¿Qué?

—Escucha, lo siento —continuó ella elevando las manos—. No sabía qué hacer. Si hubiera sido un hombre menos fuerte te habría dejado que te pelearas con él, te lo juro.

Tras unos instantes tensos, en silencio, Darién se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas sonaron ricas, milagrosas. Debería de ser ilegal reírse así, pensó Serena soñando con oírlo más a menudo.

—Créeme, Serena, me alegro de que intervinieras.

—¿En serio?

Nunca había conocido a un hombre como Darién Chiba. Al verla en peligro no había vacilado en protegerla, pero de pronto le guiñaba un ojo y le agradecía que hubiera intervenido y que la hubiera salvado.

—Sí —rió Darién de nuevo—, te lo aseguro. Prefiero conservar la vida antes que perderla sólo para demostrar mi virilidad.

—Tú no necesitas demostrar tu virilidad —soltó ella—. Todo el mundo puede ver que… eehh… bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Gracias —respondió él con ojos azules brillantes, sonriendo de aquel modo que la hacía vibrar y soñar con amar de nuevo.

—Bueno, de todos modos gracias por protegerme.

—Hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra mujer —insistió Darién.

Pero era mentira. La nobleza no tenía nada que ver con aquel asunto. Darién simplemente se había puesto furioso al ver a aquel tipo encima de Serena. Y una hora después aún seguía furioso sólo de pensarlo. Tenía que luchar contra el deseo compulsivo de poseer él solo a aquel ángel de Texas. Tenía que apagar las llamas con la cruda realidad.

—Eres tú quien… me salvó la vida. ¿En dónde aprendiste a manejar situaciones como ésa?

—Seiya comenzó a frecuentar lugares y gentes inadecuadas —explicó Serena—. Quizá hubiera debido de ir más con él, quizá hubiera podido hacer algo…

El dolor que reflejaban sus palabras le resultó familiar a Darién, cuyo primer impulso fue cambiar de tema. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

—Nadie puede salvar a una persona que se empeña en destruir su vida —afirmó Darién comprendiendo de pronto que eso era, precisamente, lo que Serena había tratado de explicarle la noche anterior.

Sin embargo seguía sin comprender qué relación tenía el perdón con todo aquello. Necesitaba reflexionar, pero lo haría más tarde. Serena estaba mordiéndose el labio.

—Si Endimión se porta bien puede que lleguemos a Fallsboro antes de que haya que darle otra vez de comer —continuó Darién.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Fallsboro?

—Un par de años, pero llevo casi cinco en la zona de Washington D.C.

—¿Y por qué? Creía que habías nacido en Montana.

Cuando los ojos de Serena brillaban azules como el cielo, sin que los nublara la preocupación, y sus labios se curvaban lujuriosos en una sonrisa como aquella, Darién se sentía capaz de concederle cualquier cosa. Por eso, mientras conducía, le contó sus esperanzas de influir en la legislación medioambiental que estaba en marcha. Se escuchó a sí mismo contarle que de hecho había aportado ya datos importantes a las conferencias que se habían celebrado en la Casa Blanca y que estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con el nuevo presidente de un importante comité del senado.

Pero hasta el momento, añadió, Elio Perrodeaux, el presidente de ese comité, se le había escabullido. Sin embargo él continuaba llamándolo por teléfono a su oficina con regularidad, invitándolo a desayunos, comidas, o cenas.

—Y uno de estos días acabaré por pillarlo en un momento de debilidad —se juró en voz alta, echándose a reír—. Hasta entonces… —se encogió de hombros.

—Cuéntame algo sobre Fallsboro —sugirió Serena—. ¿Cómo es?

—Bueno, es… —en Fallsboro había un supermercado, un banco, una tintorería… Pero en realidad, más allá de eso, Darién no se había fijado demasiado—. Será mejor que lo decidas por ti misma —declaró comprendiendo que había vivido como un sonámbulo.

Nada más pasar la señal que les daba la bienvenida a Fallsboro, Serena miró atenta a su alrededor. Y lo mismo hizo Darién, que casi vio la ciudad por primera vez.

Casas. Una granja. Un centro comercial con oficinas y tiendas. Un buen lugar para criar a un niño, pensó Serena.

Durante seis semanas.

—Y en cuanto a Endimión y a mí —Serena se ruborizó—… ¿estás seguro de que tu casa es lo suficientemente grande?

Darién reprimió un gemido. Ni siquiera todo el estado de Montana era lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos, pensó.

—Sí, hay espacio —dijo al fin—. Tres dormitorios, un baño. Cocina, garaje.

—Suena maravilloso.

—Juzga por ti misma —volvió a sugerir Darién.

Serena miró curiosa por el parabrisas. Habían pasado por delante de encantadoras casitas antiguas con jardines y juguetes tirados sobre la hierba, y al final de la calle había un parque, observó con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquel era su sueño perdido hecho realidad.

—¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es tu casa? —preguntó Serena ansiosa.

—Está por allí —contestó Darién señalando más allá del parque.

Señalando exactamente hacia una prisión. De hecho era un vecindario completamente nuevo, cerrado, de bloques idénticos de ladrillo flanqueados por farolas y una valla de seguridad. Seguramente los profesionales de alto _standing_ lo considerarían un lugar muy deseable, pero a Serena le parecía más bien un correccional. Y había una caseta de guardas a la entrada.

Al detenerse en ella a rellenar un formulario de entrada, Serena decidió que era el lugar perfecto para Darién. En el fondo seguía siendo el prisionero de su culpa y dolor, seguía cumpliendo su condena en soledad. En aquella prisión.

—Ya estamos —dijo Darién deteniendo el coche dos calles más allá, saliendo y ayudando a Serena antes de sacar a Endimión con su sillita—. ¿Por qué no vais entrando mientras yo saco las cosas? Espera, buscaré las llaves —añadió tendiéndole al niño y rebuscando por los bolsillos. Como era habitual las llaves no aparecieron. Por fin las encontró, sobre el salpicadero, junto a envoltorios de chicles vacíos y recibos de gasolina—. Toma. El dormitorio del niño está… —había olvidado preguntarle a Kaoly cuál era la habitación que había amueblado, de modo que añadió vagamente—: subiendo las escaleras.

Serena se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Luego levantó la barbilla y se encaminó hacia la casa. Se sentía rechazada, y no podía evitar darse cuenta de que la proximidad que había compartido con Darién durante el viaje se había terminado. Él estaba al fin en su territorio, y debía de estar deseando que el acuerdo al que habían llegado volviera a sus condiciones originales.

Estupendo, pensó. Volvían a ser dos extraños compartiendo temporalmente un techo. Serena se acercó a la casa. Se conformaría con la fría cordialidad de Darién Chiba.

—Vamos, Endimión, echemos un vistazo a nuestra casa temporal. Después te daré de comer.

Serena abrió la puerta y vio un estrecho vestíbulo con una escalera a la derecha y un corto pasillo que acababa en una cocina al fondo. A la izquierda, un arco daba paso al…

Serena cruzó el suelo de mármol en damero negro y blanco y asomó la cabeza por el salón. Había un balón de baloncesto sobre la pantalla de una lámpara, tres zapatillas de deporte con calcetines enrollados sobre diversos estantes de la librería de obra que cubría las paredes, montones de cintas de vídeo y de CD en equilibrio sobre latas de refrescos, cerca de un ordenador, una pila de periódicos de al menos una semana sobre el brazo de un sillón, y un montón de libros sobre un sofá, junto a camisas revueltas. Entre los cojines, un paraguas y una raqueta de tenis. Y una televisión sobre una pequeña mesa.

O bien la casa había sido asaltada o bien Darién era un tipo verdaderamente detestable, se dijo Serena. Pero sin algún que otro defecto, ¿quién hubiera podido resistirse a él? Magnífico, de ese modo podría mantenerse ocupada y no cometería el error de enamorarse de Darién.

En el piso de arriba la primera puerta a la derecha daba paso a una habitación regada de ropa, equipos de deporte y libros.

—La habitación del señor —imaginó Serena echándose a reír.

¿Cómo era posible que tal desorden produjera finalmente una belleza masculina tan perfecta e impecable?, se preguntó.

Endimión lloró desesperado por comer. El dormitorio del niño estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y estaba completamente amueblado. Tras echar un vistazo al baño y al dormitorio adyacente, Serena se dejó caer sobre una mecedora cerca de la ventana. Los sobrinos de Darién tenían suerte, pensó mientras daba de mamar al bebé.

Al terminar dejó al niño suavemente sobre la cuna. Acababa de abrocharse la blusa cuando escuchó una voz masculina y aterciopelada pegada a su espalda.

—¿Qué tal está mi niño?

Serena cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar sus sueños, sus estúpidos sueños sobre un hogar lleno de risas y amor, sobre una cama y un hombre que la amara, sobre un montón de niños, muchos niños de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Probablemente Darién no pudiera evitarlo, probablemente rompiera los corazones sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia, sentir su mirada cálida color azul mientras tomaba al bebé y lo ponía sobre uno de sus hombros para sonreír con aquella sonrisa tan sexy.

—Escucha, Serena, yo… es decir, ¿podrías…?

Darién se balanceaba adelante y atrás, dando ligeros golpecitos en la espalda de Endimión rítmicamente, sin mirarla a los ojos. El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión en cuanto a su estancia en la casa?, se preguntó. No, Darién no. Era imposible.

—¿Que si puedo qué?

—Bueno, es que llevo mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y los armarios de la cocina están vacíos. Yo odio ir a la compra —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—, así que me preguntaba si… bueno… si me quedo con Endimión, ¿te importaría ir tú a comprar?

Serena parpadeó perpleja.

—¿Que odias ir a la compra? Pero, ¿qué cosas sueles comer?

La expresión suplicante de Darién resultaba absolutamente adorable.

—Bueno —declaró con los dientes apretados—, a veces pongo cosas en el microondas, pero hace años que no tomo comida casera.

—¡Pobre hombre! —exclamó Serena dejándose caer sobre la mecedora.

Aquel fue el turno de Darién de parpadear perplejo. ¿Cómo era posible que Serena sintiera pena por él porque comía mal y no lo compadeciera en cambio por lo de Eimi?, se preguntó.

—Si estás seguro de que quieres cuidar de Endimión… —declaró ella levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta la puerta—, yo desde luego no tengo ningún inconveniente en ir a la compra.

Darién sonrió triunfante y declaró:

—Compra sólo cosas para desayunar, tengo una lista de restaurantes de comida rápida que sirven a domicilio. Podemos pedir pizza, comida china… lo que tú quieras.

Serena se volvió al llegar a la puerta y sonrió haciéndolo estremecerse.

—Tus días de comida rápida han terminado, chico. En cuanto me des las llaves del coche, claro. Ah, y direcciones y algo de dinero —añadió ruborizándose.

—No hay problema, vamos —contestó Darién bajando las escaleras y entregándole un mapa con los supermercados señalados y algo de dinero—. He estado comprobando los mensajes del contestador mientras mamá y tú estabais arriba —añadió Darién dirigiéndose hacia el bebé mientras despedía a Serena, en la puerta principal—. El caso Endicott está al rojo, lo que significa que mañana tendré que ir a la oficina. Por eso quiero que tú y yo juguemos hoy, ya dormirás la siesta cuando mamá vuelva.

Darién volvió al salón y descubrió casi de inmediato que su observación sobre los bebés había sido certera y profética: cuando apenas tenían semanas ni siquiera podían jugar. Sin embargo sí que podían llorar. Y berrear. Muy alto. Y sin descanso.

Transcurrió una hora. Llorando y berreando. Aquella fue la hora más larga de la vida de Darién. Y al finalizar comprendió qué era lo que el bebé no quería: no quería que lo cambiaran de pañal o de ropa, que le dieran golpecitos en la espalda, oír música o ver la televisión, ni que le leyeran cuentos, ni estar a oscuras ni con luz. Ni siquiera quería que lo dejaran solo por espacio de más de veinte segundos, pero tampoco que lo tuvieran en brazos.

¿Cómo diablos soportaba la gente aquello día tras día?, se preguntó Darién poniéndose cada vez más tenso al ver que el bebé no dejaba de llorar. Darién lo sentó en su sillita, lo tumbó en la cuna, después sobre una sábana en el suelo del salón, sobre su cama y en el corral. Pero no consiguió calmarlo.

Desesperado, le preparó su primer baño al bebé. El llanto por fin se hizo más suave, pero no cesó. Y justo al alcanzar la toalla, Darién descubrió qué calmaba al niño: la imitación de ruidos.

Cargada con bolsas del supermercado, Serena entró en la casa de Darién. Le había dado un buen pellizco a su cuenta bancaria, pero lo cierto era que, tras un rápido vistazo en la cocina antes de salir, había descubierto que sólo tenía ketchup, una cerveza y unos pepinillos. En los armarios no había nada más que polvo.

Serena guardó los alimentos perecederos en la nevera y dejó el resto para después. Tenía que ir en busca de Endimión. Y de Darién. Y además tenía una buena excusa: el dependiente había estado de acuerdo con ella en que aquel viejo Station Wagon que Darién había comprado en No Lake necesitaba una revisión.

Al dirigirse hacia las escaleras para subir, Serena escuchó un ruido extraño.

—¿Darién? —gritó subiendo las escaleras—. ¿Endimión? ¿Dónde estáis?

Nada más entrar en el dormitorio del niño, Serena escuchó la respuesta de Darién.

—Aquí, entra.

Serena se paró delante de la puerta del baño.

—¿Estáis bien?

—Sí, bien —respondió él en un tono extraño—. Entra.

Serena vaciló. Se mordió el labio y pensó en qué pasaría si él estuviera desnudo, si acabara de tomar una ducha. Las imágenes de aquel cuerpo moreno e increíblemente masculino surgieron en su mente como antorchas ardientes que la iluminaran.

Tenía que sobreponerse, ¿pero cómo, cuando sólo deseaba ser su mujer?, se preguntó.

Paso a paso, día a día, reflexionó respirando hondo y asomando la cabeza. Darién estaba de rodillas al lado de la bañera, con la camisa empapada y pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel, el pelo revuelto y la mandíbula tensa como si fuera de granito.

Había toallas tiradas por todos los rincones y agua por el suelo. Incluso el espejo que había sobre el lavabo estaba…

—¡Dios mío, Darién! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, el bebé lloriqueó. Darién sonrió y se volvió hacia el niño, aún en la bañera, haciendo el ruido de una lancha motora. Endimión bostezó y cerró los ojos medio dormido.

—Por fin —suspiró Darién de alivio apoyándose sobre el borde de la bañera, luego alcanzó una toalla y envolvió en ella al bebé—. Aquí tienes —añadió ofreciéndoselo. Y, sin decir una palabra más, se puso en pie y se secó las manos con una toalla limpia que dejó caer al suelo sin darse cuenta—. Será mejor que… —musitó dando un paso atrás y pisando la toalla que acababa de usar—… es mejor que…

—Darién, ¿qué ha pasado?

Darién se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo y suspiró. Por fin la miró de frente, y la ola de angustia que nublaba sus ojos azules la enterneció. Serena alargó instintivamente una mano hacia él, pero aunque la piel de Darién irradiara calor sus ojos se volvieron fríos y distantes, y su mandíbula se puso tensa.

—No te preocupes, Endimión está bien. No maravillosamente pero… —de pronto su máscara de indiferencia falló y su voz sonó tan desgarradora que Serena se conmovió—: ¡Lo siento, Serena! El pobre niño quería algo, necesitaba algo, pero… no supe comprender qué… ha estado llorando y llorando. Te juro que no pretendía hacerlo tan infeliz.

—Sí, parece verdaderamente infeliz, ¿verdad? —Confirmó Serena irónica, sonriendo, mirando a su hijo dormido—. Sólo tiene una semana, esto es tan nuevo para él como para nosotros. A veces pienso que no sabe lo que quiere.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo duro que es tener un bebé —añadió Darién con voz temblorosa, tocando la mejilla de Endimión con ternura para retirar la mano después—. Yo… quizá sea ésa la razón por la que Eimi… —su voz se desvaneció—. Lo siento, Serena. Me imagino que no estoy hecho para esto.

Serena mantuvo las manos en torno al bebé porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era alargarlas hacia Darién, aquietar su alma y asegurarle que el único error era no intentarlo otra vez.

—Estaré abajo —añadió Darién en tono indiferente, marchándose.

Serena dejó al niño en la cuna y recogió el baño antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras preparaba una sencilla cena, escuchó la voz profunda de Darién y ruidos de teléfono y ordenador desde el salón.

El miedo de Serena a que el bebé estropeara aquella cena fue infundado. Endimión durmió hasta la toma de media noche. Al concluir ésta un ruido alertó a Serena, que se volvió y vio una figura, fuerte y masculina, recortada contra la luz que entraba por el pasillo.

—Darién… —respiró su nombre.

Darién tomó a Endimión de sus brazos, lo puso sobre su hombro y le dio unas palmaditas.

—La cena estaba deliciosa, pero seguro que estás muy cansada. Vete a la cama, Serena, yo lo acostaré.

Cuando Serena fue a protestar, él la hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios:

—No, vete. Está casi dormido, así que… no voy a estropearlo —prometió.

¿Qué podía decirle sin traicionar a su propio corazón?, se preguntó Serena suspirando y marchándose.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena tenía listo el desayuno cuando Darién bajó con un traje negro. Llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda, y su expresión era de preocupación. Se había convertido en un sofisticado abogado de éxito por arte de magia, pensó Serena observándolo desayunar huevos fritos.

Al terminar, Darién le preguntó si necesitaba algo y, al ver que ella sacudía la cabeza, decidió salir de allí cuanto antes. Antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre Serena para poseerla allí mismo, sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—No me esperes para cenar, volveré tarde —dijo por encima del hombro.

Había tomado la decisión la noche anterior. El enorme atractivo de Serena y su fracaso con Endimión lo habían decidido. Era una retirada. Haría un esfuerzo de voluntad y se sumergiría en el trabajo de cada día durante toda la semana. Estaría tan ocupado que no volvería a desear una segunda oportunidad. Hasta el sábado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Darién a Kaoly, sorprendido de verla en su mesa en la oficina un sábado por la mañana.

—Estoy tratando de sacar algo de trabajo adelante —contestó ella sin dejar de mover un lápiz rojo—. Y tú excusa, ¿cuál es?

Evitar la tentación, pensó Darién sin atreverse a confesarlo.

—En toda esta semana no has rendido ni cinco minutos, ¿por qué tratar ahora de remediarlo?

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Que no? Vamos a ver: esta semana has contestado a tres o cuatro llamadas telefónicas, has escrito una carta… En resumen, has estado toda la semana ahí sentado contemplando los muebles.

—Estaba leyendo —declaró Darién sin rendirse.

—Uh—huh —exclamó Kaoly escéptica.

Y por supuesto hacía bien en no creerlo. Darién había sostenido entre las manos periódicos y revistas sobre temas legales durante horas, y de vez en cuando había pasado una página. Pero no había leído una sola palabra. ¿Cómo hubiera podido, si lo único que era capaz de hacer era recordar el llanto de Endimión?

Darién se dejó caer sobre el sillón del despacho de Kaoly, hundiendo la cabeza en las manos. Durante todos aquellos años le había guardado rencor a Eimi por negarle la posibilidad de ser padre, y de pronto descubría que no servía para ello.

—¡Chiba, eh, eh, Chiba! Suéltalo, vamos —lo animó Kaoly preocupada.

No era de extrañar que Eimi ni siquiera le hubiera consultado, ni que los ojos de Serena mostraran aquellas sombras al mirarlo. El niño y ella sabían que él no…

—¡Eh, eh! Tú eres el jefe, ¿recuerdas? —volvió a arremeter Kaoly—. Si quieres tomarte unas vacaciones de vez en cuando, ¡adelante! ¿Por qué no te tomas la semana que viene entera? Podrías pasarla en casa, con tus… invitados.

—¡No! —exclamó Darién a pesar de ser lo que más deseaba.

Echaba de menos a Endimión. Había vuelto tarde a casa todas las noches durante la semana a propósito. Al llegar había comido algo delicioso que Serena le había dejado en el horno, había subido las escaleras directamente hacia la habitación del niño y, sin poder evitarlo, había acabado por acariciarle la espalda hasta conseguir que hiciera esos estupendos gorgoteos y luego se quedara dormido. Después, en silencio, se había quedado al lado de la cuna observando los gestos del bebé mientras dormía y escuchando sus adorables ruiditos.

La madre de Endimión también hacía gestos mientras dormía, recordó Darién con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía como un curioso y un mirón observándola dormir, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Estaba preocupado por ella, era evidente que estaba trabajando mucho: el salón estaba limpio todos los días, había aparecido ropa limpia y planchada en su armario que él ni siquiera recordaba que tenía, y aquellos magníficos olores a comida casera llenaban todos los rincones de la casa.

Por las noches, tras observar a Endimión, Darién necesitaba acercarse también a la habitación de Serena para colocarle las sábanas, para arroparla, para retirarle el cabello que se le había escapado de la trenza y susurrarle las gracias por todo lo que hacía. Sin embargo no hubiera sido necesario que se inclinara además para besarla en la mejilla. Y ésa era otra de las razones por las que no podía quedarse en casa. En la oficina era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de que Serena Tsukino era una mujer como otra cualquiera, pero en cuanto escuchaba las tonterías que le decía a Endimió no veía sus ojos brillar o sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa… deseaba besarla, abrazarla, llevarla arriba y…

—¡No! —repitió.

Por fin Darién creía entender a qué se refería Serena al hablarle del perdón en relación a Eimi. Lo entendía mejor al comprender que él también cometía errores. Sin embargo Serena merecía algo más de lo que él podía darle, así que cuanto menos se vieran, mejor. Además Endimión y ella se marcharían pronto, y él… Él experimentaría entonces la verdadera soledad, suspiró.

—¡Está bien! —Contestó Kaoly soltando el lápiz—. Está bien, siéntate ahí y llora todo lo que quieras. Pero como no te aclares de una vez por todas sobre lo que está sucediendo te aseguro que me despido.

—Oh, vamos, Kaoly, no está…

De pronto Kaoly rompió el lápiz en dos. Darién se quedó mirándola y gruñó.

—No me sueltes otra vez la eterna y aburrida canción, cariño. Desde que te conozco no has hecho más que trabajar, Chiba. Incluso durante lo que tú llamas tus vacaciones no haces otra cosa que ir a ver a tu hermano a Montana y ayudarlo en su trabajo. No tienes aficiones, amigos, ni vida amorosa. Nada —resumió Kaoly contando con los dedos—. Y de repente un día, así, como quien no quiere la cosa, me llamas por teléfono y me encargas que te compre un dormitorio infantil completo, que vuelves con un niño. ¿Pero para qué?

Kaoly tiró el lápiz roto a la papelera y respondió ella misma a la pregunta sin esperar respuesta por parte de Darién:

—Para nada. Así de sencillo. Sin explicaciones. No me cuentas nada, y ni siquiera te traes una foto del supuestamente magnífico bebé. Entras en la oficina como si no ocurriera nada —terminó, casi gritando. De pronto bajó la voz y continuó—: Pero algo sí que te ha ocurrido, y quiero saber qué es.

Darién trató de negarlo, pero Kaoly rechazó su respuesta antes incluso de que comenzara a dársela.

—Escucha, Chiba. Nunca te he dicho nada a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos, y eso que es evidente que algo te está carcomiendo por dentro. Cualquier tonto se daría cuanta. Pero ahora hay un bebé en medio de todo este asunto, y tú estás de tan mal humor que ni siquiera puedes hacer nada. No puedes ni trabajar, así que suéltalo, Chiba, o me despido.

Darién se volvió dispuesto a entrar en su despacho y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Si Kaoly quería despedirse que se despidiera, no iba a vender su alma.

Sin embargo, tras el primer paso, Darién se detuvo. Las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca imparable, como monedas de una máquina tragaperras. Darién se escuchó a sí mismo contarle el accidente junto a la corriente de agua y el parto de Serena. Después volvió atrás y le contó la historia de Eimi y, finalmente, le describió su desastrosa experiencia con Endimión, sin ahorrar un sólo detalle de su patético fracaso.

—¿Comprendes? —terminó Darién, preguntándose por qué para seguir el consejo de su cuñada de dejar de compadecerse de sí mismo tenía que hablar precisamente sobre aquello que durante tantos años había evitado. Hablar de ello aquella vez, sin embargo, le había resultado menos doloroso—. Me he pasado todo este tiempo soñando con algo que no podía tener, que era imposible que tuviera porque… no valgo.

—Déjame que trate de aclarar esto —intervino Kaoly torciendo los labios—. ¿Has estado escondiéndote en la oficina durante toda esta semana sólo porque el bebé no dejaba de llorar?

Darién frunció el ceño. Endimión no era un bebé cualquiera, era el bebé de Serena. Y no era suyo por mucho que lo deseara.

—No me estoy escondiendo —contestó automáticamente—. ¿Pero es que no has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he contado? Traté de calmarlo por todos los medios, pero estuvo llorando durante una hora entera.

La risa de Kaoly resonó en toda la oficina.

—Chiba, me voy a morir de la risa —dijo ella al fin, cuando pudo parar de reír—. Escucha, mi hija Lorene, en una ocasión, estuvo llorando una semana. ¿Sabes montar en bicicleta?

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con…?

—Contesta —ordenó Kaoly.

—No se puede comparar un bebé con una bicicleta. Montar en bicicleta es una habilidad que se aprende, pero ser padre es cuestión de instinto. O se tiene o no se tiene. Y yo no lo tengo —añadió Darién pasándose la mano por la cabeza y escuchando su propia voz llena de angustia sin molestarse en ocultarla. Estaba harto de esconder sus propios sentimientos—. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer feliz a Endimión, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Soy un tonto —se lamentó disgustado, sacudiendo la cabeza y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Todo este tiempo lamentándome de lo injusta que había sido mi suerte, y sin embargo…

—Vamos, Chiba—lo interrumpió Kaoly sin darle importancia. Aquella mujer ni siquiera respetaba su desesperación, pensó Darién—. Tengo cinco hijos, soy una experta. Y te aseguro que el instinto sólo te hace desear cuidar de un bebé, no te dice cómo. Cada niño, cada edad es diferente. Lo que funciona con uno puede ser un desastre con otro. Se aprende a ser padre ejerciendo, así que… ¿por qué no te vas a casa y tomas unas cuantas lecciones con ese bebé tan maravilloso por el que has perdido la cabeza? Y con su mamá —añadió Kaoly sonriendo cómplice—. Porque estás loco por ella también, ¿no es así?

Darién sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Yo no…

Por mucho que lo deseara, Darién no iba a arriesgar su corazón por Serena Tsukino. Al fin y al cabo sólo se le había concedido una oportunidad, y ella había visto lo peor de él. En reiteradas ocasiones. Ella lo rechazaría, y además…

—Es que es viuda.

—Eso sólo significa que su marido ha muerto —observó Kaoly—. Ella no ha muerto. Por supuesto que tiene que estar muy desesperada para relacionarse con un tipo como tú, pero… —bromeó Kaoly haciendo una pausa para observar el semblante de Darién, que parecía incómodo—. Dios, Chiba, a veces eres un completo idiota. Pero básicamente eres un buen hombre, mereces ser feliz. Y si es a Serena a quien quieres, ¡a por ella!

Darién se pasó una mano por la barbilla. Había olvidado afeitarse aquella mañana. Nada más levantarse había olido los _waffles_ y había bajado a desayunar a toda prisa a la cocina. Serena cocinaba de maravilla.

—Y si ella te necesita… —continuó la secretaria interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, no dejes que nada se interponga en tu camino.

En realidad él no necesitaba a nadie. Sin embargo hacer el amor con Serena durante los próximos cuarenta o cincuenta años, mientras veía crecer a Endimión, resultaba mil veces más atractivo que ir en busca de una mujer que lo dejara frío porque no tenía los ojos del mismo color azul cielo.

—El amor también se aprende con la práctica —añadió Kaoly—. Así que, por favor, ¿quieres marcharte de una vez? ¡Vete a casa, no puedo seguir trabajando contigo merodeando por aquí!

El deseo recorría las venas de Darién, pero también la ansiedad. No, el terror, en realidad. ¿Qué ocurriría si le propusiera a Serena el matrimonio, aunque fuera un matrimonio de estricta conveniencia, y ella reaccionara tan negativamente que adelantara su marcha? ¿Qué ocurriría si volvía a intentar comportarse como un padre y lo hacía mal? ¿O qué ocurriría si por fin aprendía a amar?, se preguntó Darién.

Quizá debiera de concederse a sí mismo una segunda oportunidad. Una segunda oportunidad con Endimión, un segundo tanteo con Serena para observar si se mostraba receptiva a su sugerencia… Si era así quizá pudiera disfrutar al fin del futuro que se le había negado, de un futuro con un niño, con una familia propia. ¿Acaso era posible?, ¿acaso podía tener a Serena?, se preguntó Darién.

—Maldita sea, Kaoly, tienes razón. ¡Soy el jefe, y me voy a casa!

Estaba a punto de hacer realidad su segunda oportunidad, pero por desgracia el teléfono sonó justo en ese momento. Darién contestó y se marchó a casa, pero no para quedarse sino para hacer la maleta.

Serena y Endimión no estaban. Una nota, en la cocina, le informaba de que habían salido al parque. Por un momento Darién deseó correr allí y abandonar todo lo demás. Pero no, aún era pronto. Hubiera debido de ser él quien llevara a Endimión al parque. El niño lo necesitaba tanto como él. Quizá ése fuera un buen modo de convencer a Serena. Endimión necesitaba a un padre, y ella sabía que él deseaba cuidarlo. Además Serena se merecía a un hombre que la amara pero… ¿estaba preparado?

Darién hizo la maleta, escribió un mensaje a continuación del que le había dejado Serena y se marchó a Cleveland.

Serena respiró hondo. Después de todo lo que había sufrido con Seiya no iba a dejar que un simple viaje de Darién a Cleveland la hundiera. Haría lo que siempre había hecho: mantenerse ocupada.

Comida y habitación, ése era el trato, recordó mientras planchaba las camisas que había ido encontrando por todos los rincones de la casa.

Estaba jugando a la Cenicienta, y Darién era un extraño, no el príncipe encantado. Sus besos eran sólo… un impulso. No eran una promesa.

Una irónica sonrisa escapó de sus labios. El hombre que se había enfrentado a Rubeus sin parpadear tenía miedo del llanto de un bebé. Y de sus preguntas por el pasado.

Serena alisó el cuello de la camisa sobre la mesa y reflexionó. Tras aquellas dos semanas había llegado a la conclusión de que le debía a Darién una disculpa. Si quería vivir resentido con el pasado estaba en su derecho, después de todo no le hacía daño a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Tras planchar el cuello de la camisa, Serena estiró la espalda, y eso le hizo recordar los anchos hombros de Darién. Después, mientras seguía planchando, fantaseó sobre sus ojos azul azules y su sensual sonrisa. Todo en él le resultaba encantador, incluso los mecanismos de defensa que ponía en marcha para ocultar sus emociones.

Serena suspiró y planchó las mangas. Quizá debiera de considerar la posibilidad de volver a casarse. Por el bien de Endimión. Pero sólo si conseguía dejar de imaginar a su futuro marido con ojos azules y cabellos negros.

Serena terminó la primera camisa y miró a su hijo, que se había quedado dormido. ¿Crecería feliz sin padre?, ¿sin apenas familia?

Las dudas acerca de sus suegros comenzaron a corroerla de nuevo. ¿Se estaba comportando tan egoístamente como Eimi al negarse a llegar a ningún acuerdo con ellos?, se preguntó. Serena tomó otra camisa y continuó pensando en el problema. Tras planchar un par de ellas más le daría la comida a Endimión y probaría a experimentar con aderezos nuevos para la ensalada. Quizá pudiera cocinar y cuidar de la casa para una gran familia. Con dos o tres niños más los padres. Ella y Endimión ocuparían una pequeña habitación de la casa y… pero, ¿sin referencias?

Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por su hijo si se veía obligada a ello. Hogar, amigos, fantasías románticas, a los Tsukino… Todo. Así de simple.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la forma de contactar con sus suegros, con los abuelos de Endimión, con ciertas garantías. En primer lugar le preguntaría a Darién cuáles eran sus derechos legales. Si es que volvía de Cleveland algún día.

Kaoly había estado llamándola a diario para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, y nunca se olvidaba de comentarle las habilidades y los éxitos de Darién. Serena no estaba segura de si lo hacía para proteger a Darién o para protegerla a ella, pero no importaba. En poco menos de un mes ella y Endimión se habrían marchado, y Darién los habría olvidado.

Darién llamaba a la oficina cada dos días. Se acercaba la fecha señalada para un juicio, y el grupo de Endicott deseaba llegar a un acuerdo. También marcaba el número de teléfono de su casa, pero nunca dejaba que sonara lo suficiente. Con el cambio de horario o bien era demasiado pronto o bien demasiado tarde, y además… ¿qué diablos iba a decirle a Serena?

Darién trabajó con energía en el nuevo caso, pero se vio retenido en Cleveland, a pesar de todo, durante otro fin de semana y cuatro interminables días más. Habían pasado casi tres de las seis semanas del acuerdo con Serena.

Las noches en la soledad del hotel de Ohio se le hicieron tan pesadas que buscó una librería y compró varios libros sobre cómo ser padre. Darién los estudió por las noches en lugar de organizar sus notas de trabajo o de ver la televisión. Todos los autores coincidían en su opinión con Kaoly: tener éxito como padre era cuestión de ensayo y error, pero el amor y la buena voluntad eran capaces de subsanar cualquiera de esos errores cometidos en el intento.

—Pero no puedo aprender estando en Cleveland —musitó Darién mirando por la ventana del hotel.

Se sentía como un idiota al haber escogido una profesión que lo llevaba de viaje por todo el país. Sólo deseaba estar con Endimión y con aquella mujer que le enseñaría todo lo que, durante tanto tiempo, se había negado a aprender. Y algún día tendría un hijo propio tan maravilloso como Endimión.

¿Pero por qué no tener al propio Endimión?, se preguntó con el corazón acelerado, considerando la posibilidad una vez más. Eso significaba casarse con la madre del niño. Por un segundo, Darién estuvo pensando en aquella idea, imaginando a Serena en su vida, en su cama, con el pelo suelto sobre su…

A menos que ella esperara lo que esperaba toda mujer: ser amada. Darién se preguntaba si sería capaz de amar a ninguna mujer, aunque fuera a una tan increíble como Serena. Lo que había sentido por Eimi no había sido amor, y menos aún al conocer las consecuencias del acto irresponsable de los dos, de su locura.

—De la locura de los dos —dijo en voz alta—. Fue un error de los dos —admitió al fin, después de seis años de auto exculpación.

Darién contempló el paisaje a través de la ventana y decidió seguir el consejo de Serena: dejar a un lado el rencor y enfrentarse a su parte de culpa. Quizá Eimi le hubiera traicionado, pero él también le había fallado.

Una vez más las palabras de Serena surgieron como un eco en su mente: «No se trata de perdonar». Seguía sin estar seguro de comprenderlo bien, pero al fin podía caminar hacia adelante en lugar de revolverse contra el pasado en un inútil esfuerzo por transformarlo.

Darién se volvió suspirando y comenzó a hacer la maleta. Sonrió al encontrar unos zapatos y ropa interior debajo de la cama y lo metió todo en la bolsa.

Desconectó el ordenador portátil y lo guardó. Luego dejó todos los bultos al lado de la puerta y se tiró sobre la cama para mirar al techo.

Tendría que volver a Cleveland pronto, pero a la mañana siguiente se marcharía por fin. Le diría a Serena que había comprendido lo inútiles que resultaban todos aquellos años de resentimiento, y trataría de reparar los errores cometidos.

Y si la dama estaba dispuesta…

No, pensó lamentándose. Serena ya había tenido un marido. No podía pedirle que volviera a arriesgarse con un hombre que tenía miedo del amor.

Pero aquello significaba que le quedaban sólo tres semanas más para estar con Endimión. Sin embargo, si Serena decidía que necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse, le diría que estaba dispuesto a negociar. Sobre todo con un ángel de acento tejano y ojos azules, pensó buscando con la vista una almohada y quedándose dormido con una sonrisa en los labios nada más recogerla.

Serena oyó la puerta principal nada más cerrar el grifo. Resistiéndose a la tentación, giró el mando de la lavadora para que comenzara a lavar antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo, respirar hondo y dirigirse al vestíbulo.

Darién estaba de pie delante del arco que daba al salón, de espaldas, con las maletas y un oso de peluche en la mano. Su cabello brillaba contrastando con el abrigo oscuro.

Serena sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Quería llamarlo por su nombre, lanzarse a sus brazos. Pero por mucho que lo deseara tenía que comportarse como un adulto. Entonces debió de hacer algún ruido, porque él se volvió y Serena sintió que el corazón le estallaba en el pecho.

—Hola, Serena —la prudencia rezumaba de sus ojos azules. Al menos era mejor que la angustia de otras ocasiones, pensó Serena—. Es… es agradable volver a casa cuando hay alguien en ella —añadió con voz profunda y aterciopelada. El corazón de Serena dio otro vuelco—. ¿A qué huele, que resulta tan delicioso?

—A pastel de manzana —contestó Serena volviendo a la cruda realidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal estás, Serena? ¿Qué tal está Endimión?

—Yo estoy bien. Endimión está durmiendo. Gracias al chuKenji, ese gran invento. —¿Gracias a qué? —preguntó él volviéndose.

—Endimión ha estado muy inquieto —explicó Serena—, así que al final tuve que llamar al pediatra. La enfermera me dijo que algunos bebés simplemente necesitan succionar más que otros.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Entonces no fue por mí? —preguntó Darién con aquella sonrisa irresistible y ojos azules cálidos.

—No, Darién, por supuesto que no fue por ti.

Tras una pausa, Darién asintió y dejó la maleta en el suelo. Luego se volvió hacia el salón y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir cuando hablamos sobre Eimi y me dijiste que no se trataba de perdonar? —inquirió de pronto.

—Perdonar implica el derecho a juzgar la conducta de los demás, y no creo que eso sea asunto nuestro —explicó Serena. Darién se volvió hacia ella y la miró confuso. Había algo nuevo en la actitud de él, algo como abierto. Serena trató de explicarse un poco más, utilizando para ello su propia experiencia—: Escucha, mis padres siempre pensaron que yo sería capaz de conseguir todo lo que me propusiera. En cambio los de Seiya siempre estaban criticándolo, siempre esperaban de él más de lo que podía dar. Yo no puedo saber cómo lo afectó eso a él. ¿Cómo voy a juzgar su conducta si ni siquiera puedo comprender su dolor? No lo hago, la única persona a la que puedo juzgar es a mí misma.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo…? ¿Acaso crees que mi pérdida, todo ese sufrimiento y el de Eimi, no sirvieron para nada?

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos honrarlo y darle un sentido si extraemos de él una lección y no la olvidamos.

Darién se quedó mirándola durante un rato.

—Eres muy sabia para ser tan joven —dijo él al fin, con voz profunda—. Una vez más creo que te debo la vida. Gracias —añadió Darién en voz baja.

Entonces dio un paso adelante y la besó. Muy ligeramente, con suavidad. Y el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. A pesar de todo lo que se había prometido a sí misma estaba a punto de enamorarse de Darién Chiba. O quizá ya estuviera enamorada.

—Veo que… has estado ocupada —dijo Darién rompiendo el silencio—. Esto parece… diferente, no sé.

—He recogido un poco, eso es todo.

—Bastante, diría yo —la corrigió él con una sonrisa—. Pero no es eso, es algo más… No sabría decirte qué es lo que ha cambiado, pero el salón ahora resulta… no sé, más acogedor.

—Bueno, es que… he cambiado los muebles de sitio. ¿Te importa? —preguntó Serena. Darién no contestó, simplemente miró a su alrededor—. Si quieres… puedo volver a ponerlo todo donde estaba.

—No, es magnífico, es sólo que… —era un idiota, pensó Darién. Tenía que pensar en algo, y deprisa. Necesitaba prolongar el trato que había hecho con Serena, y para ello necesitaba un plan, hacerla sentir que era necesaria en la casa. En Virginia, en su vida—… Tengo planeado tomarme unas vacaciones y… —comenzó a decir Darién mirando a su alrededor, buscando una idea. Con todo recogido y los muebles redistribuidos el salón tenía aspecto de… Por fin dio con la idea—: había planeado hacer algo con el beige de las paredes.

—¿Te refieres a volver a pintar? —preguntó Serena mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos azules.

—¿No te parece que el salón ganaría mucho con un poco de color?

—Bueno pues… —Serena comenzó a morderse el labio—. ¿Y en qué color estabas pensando?

—Pues esperaba que tú me sugirieras alguno. Además… ¿no teníais que haceros Endimión y tú una revisión médica? —Preguntó Darién antes de que ella pudiera contestar—. Lo haremos todo esta semana.

—¿Algo más, señor? —preguntó Serena con una sonrisa traviesa que lo excitó.

—Sí —sonrió sexy—. ¿Qué te parece si me dieras un pedazo de ese pastel de manzana?

—Enseguida —contestó Serena dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Encima de la mesa, cerca del pastel, había un par de piezas metálicas de coche.

—Tengo intención de hacerle una revisión al viejo Station Wagon —explicó Serena contestando a la pregunta de Darién mientras le cortaba un trozo de pastel.

—Dios, ¿pero hay algo que no sepas hacer, mujer?

Excepto amarlo a él, claro. Nunca se atrevería a esperar su amor, por mucho que sospechara que comenzaba a desearlo…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Pintaron las paredes del salón de color naranja. Serena lo llamaba color melocotón. Darién tuvo que admitir que quedaba bien, pero aún mejor le sentaban a ella los vaqueros ajustados. Darién pintaba con la mente en otra parte: en su fantasía favorita, hacer el amor con Serena. O mejor aún, exactamente al revés. El deseo lo invadía, cálido y exigente. Serena se inclinó sobre la pared doblándose por la cintura, muy cerca de él.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! —exclamó él mientras los vaqueros se le ajustaban hasta reventar—. Es decir, arrodíllate para hacer eso, vas a destrozarte la espalda. Aquella regañina sobresaltó a Serena, que levantó la cabeza. Fue un error táctico si lo que pretendía era conservar intacto su corazón. Darién, con más pintura en la ropa de la que había en la pared, no se había afeitado esa mañana y estaba más atractivo que una estrella de cine. Y esperaba de ella sarcasmo y buen humor, podía adivinarlo por la expresión de su mentón. Serena guiñó un ojo, se sentó en el suelo y preguntó:

—¿Estudiaste medicina antes de ir a la facultad de derecho o después?

—Al mismo —replicó él—. Y también salvaba ballenas, proporcionaba consejos legales gratis y daba clases los domingos.

—Entonces es que eras candidato a santo.

—No, sólo los martes.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Luego Darién inclinó la cabeza para dejar que la pintura resbalara por su oreja, soltó el rodillo y lo pisó sin querer, tambaleándose y yendo a caer con un brazo dentro del cubo de la pintura. Los dos volvieron a reír.

Pasaron la mayor parte del día riendo, haciendo realidad el sueño de Serena mientras Darién se resistía a la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella para acariciarla y besarla.

—Bueno, y ahora que ya hemos pintado las paredes del salón, ¿no crees que el resto de las habitaciones resultan un poco sosas? —preguntó Darién.

Él limpió las gotas de pintura que habían caído sobre las ventanas mientras Endimión dormía y Serena se dirigía a Fallsboro a comprar retales, relleno para hacer cojines, una linterna y un juego de destornilladores. Pretendía revisar el motor del coche.

—Estupendo —comentó Darién.

Eso le permitiría pasar más tiempo con Endimión.

Por la tarde, tras la merienda del bebé, Serena cosió los cojines nuevos del sofá y los rellenó. La habitación cambió de inmediato, resultando más bonita y acogedora. Serena conocía la diferencia entre una casa y un hogar, y gracias a ella él había aprendido a apreciar la ropa limpia y planchada, guardada en su lugar, y las comidas hechas en casa en lugar de traídas de un restaurante.

Darién sabía muy bien quién era la responsable de todos aquellos cambios, y también sabía que él era incapaz de hacerlo todo solo. Era evidente que necesitaba a una mujer como Serena, que conociera los misterios de la vida que a él se le escapaban, los estados de ánimo de un bebé, que supiera de estética y de sentimientos.

¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que la vida era algo más que trabajo?, ¿cómo era posible que nunca hubiera comprendido que para criar a un niño hacía falta algo más que dinero y jugar con él?, se preguntó Darién.

Tendría que haberlo pensado antes. Si alguna vez tenía un hijo quería que disfrutara de un hogar lleno de amor, y eso sólo era posible si tenía dos padres que se amaban.

Durante un segundo el terror invadió el corazón de Darién. Era imposible que ella lo amara. Cada vez que trataba de ayudarla, Serena se apartaba de él insegura. Darién recordó los besos compartidos. Quizá fuera cierto, quizá ella no fuera del todo indiferente a él pero, ¿cuánto de interesada podía estar?, se preguntó.

No se atrevía a dar un paso adelante sin que ella lo alentara ligeramente primero, y sin embargo no pensaba en otra cosa más que en poner en marcha su plan y…

Por esa razón Darién arrastró a Serena y a Endimión al día siguiente a Alexandria a ver museos y a husmear en tiendas de antigüedades. No dejó de hacerle carantoñas al niño. Cada día que pasaba con Endimión aprendía a apreciar mejor la belleza y la complejidad de la vida, y cada día deseaba con más fuerza verlo crecer. Pero tenía que ser aquel niño en particular. Quería seguir siempre unido a aquel niño y aquella madre que lo habían enseñado a vivir, y no obstante las seis semanas acordadas iban desvaneciéndose como el humo.

Bien, él se ganaba la vida persuadiendo a los demás, de modo que sólo tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente compraron un cuadro para colgarlo encima de la chimenea y unas cuantas cosas más de un anticuario. Darién había anunciado que deseaba arreglar también el jardín trasero de la casa, pero…

—No sé nada de plantas —alegó levantando las palmas de las manos y encogiéndose de hombros.

Por suerte, en lugar de echarse a reír, Serena compró todo lo necesario. Por la tarde él estuvo cavando y mezclando distintas tierras, y tras la deliciosa cena el patio estuvo bordeado de flores recién plantadas.

Pero había un aspecto en el que el plan de Darién había fallado por completo. Valiéndose del consejo del doctor Kevin, Darién había decidido que las tardes tenían que ser horas de descanso para Serena, pero ella se había negado. O estaba con Endimión o estaba trabajando: cocinando, limpiando, o arreglando el coche. El único modo de hacerla sentarse consistía en pedirle consejo sobre lo que creería que diría un jurado en un determinado caso. Y fue una suerte que le pidiera consejo, porque gracias a ello, Darién descubrió un fallo en su razonamiento para el caso de Cleveland. El jueves, después de pedirle a Kaoly que solucionara aquel fallo, Serena le contó que iba a la ciudad a comprar una pieza para el coche.

—¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte, corazón! Prometiste que esta tarde descansarías, y lo que yo tengo que hacer es vender ese trasto.

—¿Trasto?

Cuando Serena lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules brillantes, Darién tenía que meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para poder resistirse a la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella. Era una suerte que hubiera aprendido la lección con Eimi, en aquella ocasión nadie saldría herido debido a una precipitación. Darién estaba decidido a no besar ni tocar a Serena aunque le costara la vida. Y menos aún a hacerle el amor hasta que no hubieran llegado a un acuerdo más estable sobre sus relaciones.

Sin embargo sí que podía fantasear.

—¿Sabes lo bien que podría funcionar?

—¿El qué? ¿El coche? —preguntó Darién.

—Sólo necesita un poco de pintura y un tambor de freno nuevo. Es por eso por lo que iba a ir a la ciudad, a comprar el tambor.

Bien, si se veía obligado a pasar al plan B lo haría: buscar en Serena a una mujer compatible con su carácter, una mujer dispuesta a intercambiar seguridad y apoyo financiero por una familia. Sin embargo hubiera preferido seguir con el plan A: hacerle el amor a Serena durante los siguientes cuarenta o cincuenta años mientras veía crecer a Endimión.

—Bueno, ¿puedes hacerlo o no?

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Darién frunciendo el ceño.

—Ir a la ciudad y asegurarte de que le ponen al coche un buen tambor de frenos mientras yo descanso.

—No reconocería un buen tambor de frenos ni aunque lo tuviera delante de las narices —contestó Darién pensando que todo plan debía de ser flexible—. Está bien, vayamos juntos.

Serena parpadeó al ver la sonrisa letal de Darién. Cada segundo que pasaba con él resultaba peligroso. Aquella semana había experimentado la tortura más deliciosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Habían bromeado y reído, trabajado y hablado juntos mientras cuidaban de Endimión. Incluso, en algunas ocasiones, Darién la había mirado con ojos cálidos y masculinos, haciéndola sentirse más mujer, más deseable.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó él con el niño en brazos—. Ninguno de los dos sabemos nada de coches, pero estamos dispuestos a aprender, ¿verdad, chico?

Una vez más Serena cedió a la tentación de disfrutar de la compañía de Darién mientras pudiera. Pronto estaría sola. Porque tenía que afrontarlo: los hombres como Darién Chiba no abundaban. Y ella no se conformaría con menos. El tiempo y la distancia curarían sus heridas. En un par de semanas le diría adiós a Darién para marcharse… a cualquier parte. Probablemente de vuelta a Texas, donde los Tsukino pudieran ver a su nieto.

—Bien —contestó Serena apartándose la trenza—. ¿Cuando estarás listo?

Darién miró el reloj. Y Serena se quedó contemplando el vello de su antebrazo y recordando el que cubría su pecho. El deseo se apoderó de ella. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de él si cruzaba la habitación y tomaba su mentón entre las manos para plantar sobre sus labios un profundo y apasionado beso?

Probablemente se echara a reír.

—Es casi la hora de darle de comer a Endimión. ¿Qué te parecería si fuéramos después?

Endimión gimoteó justo en ese instante, exigiendo la comida.

—Vaya, conoces bien a tu niño, ¿verdad? —bromeó Serena.

La sonrisa que esbozó Darién entonces permaneció imborrable en la mente de Serena mientras amamantaba a su hijo.

—Pues yo insisto en que Endimión ha sonreído esta tarde —dijo Darién mientras se dirigía a contestar al teléfono—. El hecho de que ese hombre del almacén de piezas de coches haya tenido siete hijos no significa que lo sepa todo sobre los niños.

Serena sofocó una risa y sacudió la cabeza balanceando la trenza, excitando a Darién de paso.

—Lo siento, pero Endimión es aún demasiado pequeño. Fue sólo un eructo —contestó ella.

—Pero Endimión es un niño muy avanzado para su edad —insistió Darién tomando el auricular—. Si hasta lo ha dicho el médico.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, chico —dijo Kaoly desde el otro lado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Darién.

Sí, era cierto. Tras buscar el tambor del freno, Serena y Endimión se habían hecho una revisión en el médico, y éste había confirmado que todo iba bien.

—Acabo de llamar a la oficina de Elio Perrodeaux, ¿y sabes qué? El senador acababa de cancelar una cita, así que está dispuesto a cenar contigo mañana por la noche.

—¿Mañana? —gruñó Darién molesto, cuando una semana antes aquello le hubiera parecido maravilloso—. Bueno, entonces supongo que será mejor que no falte. ¿A qué hora y dónde?

—Conten el entusiasmo, Chiba. Es tu oportunidad. La cena será en el Commander's Club mañana. Seréis tú, el senador y… —Darién apretó los dientes esperando a que Kaoly soltara lo que tuviera que decir—… y tu acompañante.

—¡Oh, Kaoly, puedes subirte el sueldo de mi parte! —Exclamó Darién pensando en que el _glamour_ de la vida de Washington quizá ablandara e impresionara a Serena—. Y dóblatelo si me consigues a una niñera.

—No seas ridículo —replicó Kaoly—. La secretaria del senador ha dicho que os encontraréis en el bar del Commander's Club a las ocho, así que yo llegaré a tu casa hacia las siete o siete y cuarto. Estoy deseando conocer a ese tunante y a su madre. Incluso escucharé todas las estúpidas instrucciones que queráis darme acerca del bebé. Porque vas a llevarte a Serena, ¿verdad?

—Si ella quiere… —musitó Darién—. ¿Es que vas a hacer tú de niñera?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —rió Kaoly—. Tengo que conocer a ese par de criaturas que han conseguido derretir tu corazón.

—Bien, te veré a las siete.

Darién colgó el teléfono y subió las escaleras en busca de Serena, que estaba bañando a Endimión. Estuvo a punto de besarla cuando ella accedió a asistir a la cena, y la besó de hecho cuando Serena le pidió que cuidara de Endimión a la mañana siguiente para ir a comprarse un vestido apropiado.

Cuando Serena volvió de la ciudad con el vestido, Darién estuvo a punto de sugerirle que se olvidaran del senador y pasaran la velada en su dormitorio. Era un idiota. Una sola noche con Serena nunca sería suficiente. Y no iba a poner en peligro su segunda oportunidad.

Aquella noche, antes de salir, Darién puso el baño y el dormitorio perdidos tratando de prepararse. Se cortó al afeitarse, usó una camisa para limpiar los zapatos, dejó un montón de ropa descartada en un revoltijo sobre el suelo y, por fin, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, se guardó la cartera y se puso el reloj. Antes de bajar a abrir echó un último vistazo en el espejo: traje formal negro, camisa blanca, corbata.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. El corazón de Darién comenzó a latir acelerado. Aquella noche tenía que demostrar toda la sofisticación y erudición de que fuera capaz. Tenía que impresionar a su acompañante. Y mostrarse educado con el senador.

—Ya voy —gritó cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio, tratando de ocultar el desorden. Si finalmente sucedía algo inesperado, sucedería en el dormitorio de Serena—. ¿Dónde está Endimión?

—En el corral —contestó Serena desde el otro lado de la puerta de su dormitorio—. Estoy casi lista, enseguida bajo.

—Tranquila —dijo Darién—. Kaoly llega pronto.

Darién abrió la puerta y guió a Kaoly hasta el salón, en donde estaba Endimión.

—Hola, tigre —lo saludó levantándolo—. Dile hola a la mujer más mandona que conocerás nunca.

—Ahbaaaa.

—¿No es un niño genial?

—Sin duda —contestó Kaoly seca, alargando los brazos para tomarlo—. Vamos, precioso.

—Bevooo —dijo Endimión.

Darién escuchó un ruido en el vestíbulo, junto a las escaleras, y se volvió. Y entonces se quedó mirando atónito, como si fuera un turista que visitara Miami por primera vez. ¿Era Serena Tsukino aquella exquisita visión, aquella figura de esbelta silueta con un corto vestido negro y tirantes finos? Tenía largas piernas y un moño sobre la cabeza. Las manos de Darién desearon revolver aquel cabello y buscar la horquilla que lo sujetaba para dejar caer los rizos por sus hombros.

—¿J…Darién? —lo llamó Serena con los profundos ojos azules nublados por la ansiedad. Se estaba mordiendo el labio—. El… el vendedor me dijo que… que este vestido sería… apropiado… —Darién hizo un ruido extraño, una especie de gruñido estrangulado—. Pero será mejor que me quede en casa con Endimión—añadió levantando el mentón para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Había sido una completa estúpida. Había creído que podía impresionar a un abogado de Virginia, que lograría que la encontrara atractiva. Incluso había creído que podía ir a cenar con un senador de los Estados Unidos. Pero no era más que una chica de Lufkin, Texas, de educación limitada y con una dura vida por delante.

Tenía que enfrentarse a su verdadera vida. Serena mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y añadió:

—Será mejor que os vayáis. Dejad a Endimión en el corral mientras yo voy a cambiarme.

—¿A cambiarte? —repitió Darién—. ¿A cambiar de qué, de opinión? —preguntó levantando las manos para comenzar a desabrocharse el nudo de la corbata—. Bien, nos quedaremos en casa. De todas maneras yo prefiero cenar una pizza y otro trozo de ese pastel de manzana. Kaoly…

—¡Oh, Darién, déjalo ya! —soltó Serena, parpadeando después al ver que él obedecía—. ¡No puedes dejar plantado a un senador!

—Te aseguro que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si tú no quieres venir.

El corazón de Serena zozobró al ver la determinación en su mirada. Darién Chiba hablaba en serio cuando decía algo. Estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a arriesgar la influencia que pudiera tener en Washington para quedarse en casa con ella.

Amaba a Darién Chiba. Quizá lo amara desde el primer instante en que lo vio, tras el parabrisas, en medio del desierto. Amaba su tenacidad, su ternura, su integridad. Darién se había ganado su respeto y su admiración.

Pero también deseaba desesperadamente su cuerpo. Deseaba sus caricias excitantes y dulces, sus besos arrebatadores. Y además había demostrado que sabía ser un buen padre. Y todo ello significaba, decididamente, una cosa muy sencilla: si lo amaba tenía que desear su felicidad y, por lo tanto, dejarlo marchar.

Darién necesitaba a una mujer que pudiera apoyarlo profesionalmente, que lo ayudara a alcanzar los éxitos que él se había propuesto. Y una chica de Lufkin, con un hijo, no podía ser esa mujer. Por eso tenía que olvidarse de su amor. De otro modo los sueños de ambos chocarían y ellos acabarían por convertirse en dos adultos frustrados mientras Endimión se convertía en el inocente sacrificado.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, Kaoly —añadió Darién desabrochándose el cuello de la camisa.

—Yo no voy a ir a cenar con el senador Perrodeaux —afirmó Serena frunciendo el ceño—, pero tú sí. El hecho de que yo no sepa vestirme apropiadamente no es razón para que tú eches a perder esta oportunidad.

—¿Vestirte apropiadamente? —repitió Darién con aquellos ojos azules muy abiertos, perplejo, mientras se daba la vuelta medio riendo y apoyaba una mano sobre Kaoly—. Kaoly, por favor, díselo tú.

—Estás muy bien —intervino la secretaria entre risas—. En serio. Creo que la palabra justa es estilo. Ésa es la razón por la que Chiba casi se cae al suelo desmayado. Creo que hemos hablado tantas veces por teléfono que es como si ya nos conociéramos, pero será mejor que me presente. Soy Kaoly Moon.

—Has sido muy amable ofreciéndote voluntaria para cuidar de Endimión—sonrió Serena—. Ya veo que conoces a mi hijo.

—Cuidaré de tu precioso angelito —contestó la mujer—. Que os divirtáis. Creo que esta noche hay luna llena —añadió guiñando un ojo—. Y dile a Chiba que te enseñe las luces a lo largo del río Potomac después de la cena.

—Bueno… el número de teléfono… —comenzó Serena a decir.

—Bien —la interrumpió Darién volviendo a abrocharse la camisa y la corbata—. El vestido es perfecto. El número de teléfono del restaurante está en una nota en la nevera. Y aquí tienes una lista de las cosas que le gustan a Endimión—añadió sacándose unos papeles del bolsillo—. Serena ha dejado un biberón preparado en la nevera. Vamos, cariño, al senador no le gusta esperar —continuó tomando la mano de ella tras besar a Endimión. Serena se puso tensa—. Venga, es sólo una cena y una luna llena… es decir, ir a echar un vistazo al paisaje. Endimión estará bien. ¡Por favor, Serena!

El hombre de sus sueños acababa de llamarla cariño. Si su destino era no volver a enamorarse, ¿podía permitirse el lujo de pasar una noche especial con él?, se preguntó Serena.

—Bueno… pero prométeme que me avisarás si digo algo inconveniente.

—Querida, en este momento Chiba sólo es capaz de oír campanas y fuegos artificiales. Lo harás bien, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó Kaoly acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

Pero no era exactamente eso lo que Darién oía. Oía sexys jadeos y el crujir de sábanas. Serena había vuelto a sorprenderlo. Una vez más. Cada vez que creía conocerla, ella le demostraba que tenía otra faceta más: ángel, madre, mecánico…

—¿Estás seguro de que el vestido es correcto? —volvió a preguntar ella en el coche.

—Estupendo —contestó Darién pensando en que sería mucho mejor quitárselo.

—En serio, Darién, no sé de qué hablar con un senador —insistió ella.

—¿Y eso lo dice una mujer que supo manejar a rubeus antes del desayuno? —rió Darién.

Veinte minutos más tarde el viejo Station Wagón giró majestuoso para detenerse a las puertas del restaurante. Darién guió a Serena por el vestíbulo amueblado al estilo francés del Commander's Club hasta una sala en la que había un piano.

—Me imagino que es aquí —dijo haciendo una pausa en la puerta.

Aquel lugar reflejaba poder y dinero, pero ninguno de los hombres que había en él podían compararse con Darién a juicio de Serena. Y las mujeres lucían joyas y vestidos parecidos al de ella, pero más caros. Serena sonrió triunfante mientras Darién se inclinaba y murmuraba en su oído:

—Es ése, ése de ahí —señaló hacia una mesa al fondo.

El cabello blanco del senador brillaba a la luz de las lámparas. Sostenía un puro sin encender, y su pose le recordaba a Serena al padre de Seiya, salvando las distancias. Serena se echó a temblar. La mano de Darién tocó su espalda, y el calor que irradió fluyó por todo su cuerpo.

—Por fin, Chiba—los saludó el senador al acercarse—. Justo a la hora.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos. El senador se levantó a medias para conocer a Serena, que musitó unas palabras corteses.

—Siéntense, siéntense. Pensé que podríamos tomar una copa aquí antes de pasar al comedor —Perrodeaux miró a Serena, que sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Y lo mismo hizo Darién—. No sea usted tímida, jovencita. Pida lo que quiera. ¿Una copa de vino, o prefiere uno de esos refrescos con una sombrillita?

—Creo que tomaré soda, gracias —dijo Serena al fin.

—¿Es que quiere apartarse del alcohol, señorita?

Serena estuvo a punto de deslizarse del asiento y desaparecer debajo de la mesa. Darién la miraba y sonreía.

—Vamos, dile al senador por qué tomas soda.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba, pero al fin contestó:

—Pues… es que… aún estoy dándole el pecho a mi hijo.

Aquella iba a ser la primera noche en que Endimión tomara biberón. Era parte del plan de Serena para comenzar a cambiar su alimentación y así poder salir a trabajar.

—¡Un niño! —Exclamó el senador—. ¿Y es niño o niña? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? ¿Tiene usted alguna foto? Mi hija pequeña acaba de tener a su segundo bebé. Es niña. Se llama Diana, ¡Dios! ¿Cree usted que escogió ese nombre a propósito para confundir?

—Mi hijo se llama Endimión, senador —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Y sólo tiene un mes.

—¡Dios mío, un niño! —exclamó el senador—. Pero llámame Elio. Y cuéntamelo todo. ¿Duerme ya toda la noche de un tirón?

Serena sabía que estaba boquiabierta y atónita, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un senador por Louisiana pudiera volverse loco hablando de bebés.

—Dejemos la conversación de Chiba para luego, para los deliciosos postres —añadió Perrodeaux.

—Lo siento, senador —interrumpió Darién alargando un posesivo brazo por los hombros de Serena—, pero nadie en este planeta prepara postres mejores que los de esta dama.

Perrodeaux dio un sorbo de bourbon y exclamó:

—¡Qué me dices! No pruebo un buen postre desde que murió mi esposa, hace diez años. Mis hijas están tan ocupadas entre sus profesiones y sus hijos que creo que ninguna de ellas sabría ni cocer un huevo. Y menos aún cocinar un pastel.

—Estás exagerando, Elio —sonrió Serena—. Algo tendrán que darle de comida a sus familias.

—Sí, algo del servicio de comidas rápidas traídas de un restaurante —soltó el senador—. Una de ellas, incluso, acaba de firmar un contrato con una empresa para que cocinen para ella todos los días. Creo que para cenar compra comida medio preparada y pone en marcha el microondas.

Aquel era el trabajo perfecto para ella, pensó Serena nerviosa. La solución ideal.

—Oh, Senador Elio, muchas gracias. Acabas de resolver mi problema, es decir, mi futuro. Y el de mi hijo. Podré trabajar y mantener a Endimión. ¡Oh, gracias, muchas gracias! —terminó Serena inclinándose para besar al caballero.

Darién gruñó. senador, ruborizado, rió.

—Cariño —dijo el senador sacando una tarjeta de su cartera y una pluma para escribir algo en la parte de atrás y luego ofrecérsela—, me encanta ayudar a las mamás. Este es mi número de teléfono particular. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. He oído decir que eres un experto en asuntos legales —añadió dirigiéndose a Darién—. Hablaremos y podrás aconsejarme.

El senador continuó hablando con Darién mientras abandonaban el bar y se sentaban a cenar. Los platos no estuvieron del todo mal, pero Serena Tsukino sabía cocinar mejor, a juicio de Darién. Él trató de responder a las preguntas del senador lo mejor que pudo, pero tenía la cabeza en otra cosa. No podía apartar los ojos de aquel ángel tejano con su sexy vestido.

Por fin le dio las gracias al senador y guió a su acompañante hasta el coche. Y de vuelta a casa se detuvo en un lugar desde el que se veían las luces de la ciudad de Washington brillando sobre las oscuras profundidades de las aguas del Potomac.

—¿Darién? —lo llamó Serena al ver que apagaba el motor y deslizaba un brazo con toda naturalidad por encima del asiento—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

¿Probar suerte?, preguntó Darién a modo de respuesta en silencio.

—Bueno, tomarnos unos minutos de descanso entre la política y los pañales.

—No puedo creer que me diera miedo cenar con el senador —rió Serena—. Lo siento mucho si hablamos más de niños que de política.

—Tranquila —dijo Darién—. Yo sólo quería influir un poco en la política medioambiental y, gracias a ti, he tenido esa oportunidad.

—Pero si yo no…

Podía dejarla que negara la importancia del papel que había desempeñado aquella noche, pero a lo que de ningún modo estaba dispuesto Darién era a discutir. Por eso la besó.

En alguna parte de su interior, en lo más profundo de su deseo, Darién se preguntó si sentiría lo mismo cada vez que estuviera con ella. Y creyó que sí. Hubiera deseado poder pasar décadas a su lado descubriéndolo.

Serena se deleitó saboreando la boca de Darién. Aquello era lo que más deseaba en el mundo: que Darién la abrazara, que la besara, que la dejara besarlo.

Serena se entregó a la pasión y al placer. Viviría su sueño durante unos instantes, sería la mujer de Darién, y él sería su hombre.

Sus bocas se fundieron, el beso se hizo más profundo. La lengua de Darién buscaba el camino hacia ella, entraba y la llenaba, la saboreaba, la exploraba, la tentaba.

—¡Oh, Serena! —Murmuró Darién, su aliento contra la piel de Serena, sus manos acariciándola por todas partes, excitándola y haciéndola estremecerse—. Eres tan maravillosa… quiero… —la mano de Darién se curvó abrazando uno de sus pechos, pesándolo con la palma, acariciando su cresta con el dedo. Darién jadeó. Un sonido salió de la garganta de Serena en respuesta—. Quédate —susurró él haciendo realidad el deseo más preciado de ella.

—¡Oh, Darién…! —respiró Serena—. Yo… no puedo…

—Sólo durante un tiempo —se apresuró él a añadir—. No para siempre. Sólo para… digamos… ver cómo funciona.

Serena sintió que desfallecía, pero no iba a echarse a llorar. Ya había llorado bastante, y sabía que las lágrimas no iban a cambiar nada. El llanto no podía transformar aquella propuesta en una proposición.

—Y hablando de marcharse —contestó Serena tensa, apartándose de los brazos de Darién—, es tarde. Creo que será mejor que me lleves a casa.

—Pero…

—Ya ha pasado la hora de dar de comer a Endimión—añadió Serena adoptando un tono de indiferencia.

Darién no arrancó el coche de inmediato. Se quedó con las manos sobre el volante, mirando las luces sobre el río.

—Serena, lo siento —se disculpó con los dientes apretados—. No he sido justo. Olvídate de lo que te he dicho.

Entonces arrancó. No estaba dispuesto a discutir con Serena. Si no quería quedarse para siempre era mejor que se marchara cuanto antes. Antes de que se llevara su corazón y todo su futuro con ella…

Recorrieron el camino de vuelta sin decir palabra hasta alcanzar la valla de seguridad del vecindario, que estaba abierta.

—¡Qué diablos ha…! —exclamó Darién reduciendo la velocidad al llegar a la casa y al infierno, una vez más.

En aquella ocasión había luces intermitentes y un humo espeso. Y camiones de bomberos, coches de policía y ambulancias aparcadas por todas partes. Unos cuantos espectadores, en pijama, observaban la escena.

Darién miraba a su alrededor tratando de descubrir lo ocurrido cuando de pronto Serena gritó, salió del coche y corrió por la oscuridad pasando por entre de las luces de los vehículos.

Darién frenó, sacó la cabeza para ver a dónde iba y apagó el motor. Entonces salió corriendo del coche y, alcanzando a Serena, la agarró por los hombros para ofrecerle su apoyo justo cuando ella llegaba a donde estaba Kaoly. La secretaria, apoyada contra un camión de bomberos, tenía una sábana sobre los hombros y una mascarilla de oxígeno.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darién.

Al ver que Kaoly asentía Darién hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta buscaba Serena frenéticamente con los ojos, mirando a su alrededor:

—¿Dónde está Endimión?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

—Allí —contestó Kaoly señalando más allá de un montón de vehículos, hacia una ambulancia. Luego se enjugó las lágrimas y añadió—: El bebé… —un acceso de tos le impidió terminar la frase. Serena rogaba en silencio que nada le hubiera ocurrido al bebé cuando de pronto comprendió las violentas reacciones de Darién y de los padres de Seiya al enfrentarse a la muerte de sus respectivos hijos. Perder a un marido era duro, por mucho que se hubiera convertido en un extraño, pero perder a un niño… Los hijos, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran, ocupaban el corazón de los padres, y nada podía borrar una pérdida como aquélla.

Serena esperó a que Kaoly terminara la frase antes de apresurarse a correr en busca de su hijo. Se esforzó por razonar positivamente y respirar con calma. En cuanto todo aquello terminara les mandaría a los Tsukino una carta con fotografías de su nieto. Y les diría que comprendía su dolor. Trataría de llegar a un compromiso con ellos que les permitiera ver a Endimión sin renunciar por ello a su bebé. A menos que hubiera ocurrido algo que…

Pero no, no podía ser.

—Tranquila, Kaoly —la calmó Darién con voz profunda y tensa—. ¿Necesitas oxígeno? ¿Agua?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Serena alargó las manos y las posó sobre las de él, que la abrazaba por los hombros. La secretaria sacudió la cabeza.

—Dame… —luego levantó una mano y comenzó de nuevo a toser.

Serena se inclinó hacia adelante. Sólo podía soportar aquellos instantes con el apoyo de Darién. Una vez más necesitaba su fuerza para sobrevivir a los acontecimientos, y una vez más él estaba junto a ella. Igual que en el momento de nacer Endimión. Serena apoyó agradecida la cabeza contra el pecho de Darién, contenta de no tener que pasar por aquello sola.

Finalmente Kaoly pudo aclararse los pulmones y contestar:

—Los médicos insistieron en examinarlo —dijo señalando hacia la ambulancia—, pero respiraba cuando yo lo saqué de la cuna.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Serena dejando escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y volviéndose para marcharse.

Kaoly la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Chiba… Serena… Yo…

Serena luchó contra sus ansias de correr en pos de su hijo. Sabía que los médicos le estaban procurando todos los cuidados que necesitaba, y era evidente que la secretaria necesitaba decirles algo.

—Suéltalo ya, Moon —dijo Darién—. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

Serena torció la cabeza y miró a Darién. Volvía a mostrarse como un guerrero. Tenía los puños cerrados, la mandíbula tensa como el granito. Observaba la escena como si fuera un conquistador, sin notar la palidez del semblante de su secretaria. Aquello acabó con la indecisión de Serena. Mientras supiera que Endimión estaba bien podía permitirse el lujo de perder unos instantes defendiendo a la mujer que había salvado a su hijo. No iba a dejar a Kaoly sola, a merced de Darién.

—Según parece se ha quemado el Ayuntamiento que está al final de la calle —comenzó la mujer a explicarse—. El bombero que me dio el oxígeno me dijo que habían logrado controlar el fuego, pero que el humo se esparcía por toda la planta superior del edificio —añadió volviendo la vista hacia Serena—. ¡Oh, Serena, lo siento mucho!

—Pero Kaoly, por favor, dinos qué le ha pasado a Endimión—insistió Darién.

Tras otro acceso de tos, Kaoly tragó y contestó:

—Bueno, no le gustó demasiado el biberón, lo cual no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que está acostumbrado a los pechos de su madre, pero al final conseguí que se durmiera y bajé al salón a ver la televisión —explicó enjugándose las lágrimas—. Para cuando me di cuenta de que olía a humo y subí arriba… el aire estaba ya muy cargado. Agarré a Endimión y salí de allí tan pronto como pude pero… No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuvo Endimión inhalando ese horrible humo del Ayuntamiento. Los médicos han dicho que creían que estaba bien, pero… Nunca me lo perdonaré… si le ocurre algo… ¡Dios, debería de haberme quedado arriba con él! ¿Podrás perdonarme, Serena?

Serena alargó la mano impulsivamente y apretó las de Kaoly. El incendio no había sido culpa suya pero ¿la culparía Darién a pesar de todo, aunque lo hubiera hecho lo mejor que podía?, se preguntó Serena mordiéndose el labio y apartándose de él para ver su reacción. Tras un largo silencio, Darién tocó el hombro de su secretaria y la consoló.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Kaoly. Te ofreciste voluntaria para cuidar de Endimión, no para salvarlo de ningún desastre. ¿Quién sabe? Si Serena y yo hubiéramos estado arriba, durmiendo, quizá hubiéramos inhalado el humo igual que Endimión. Todos habríamos muerto.

Eso era cierto. Serena observó a Darién ocuparse de que su secretaria llegara sana y salva a casa y se preguntó si podrían haberlo hecho mejor ella o Darién de no haber salido a cenar. Siempre era posible que ocurriera un desastre. Le podía pasar a cualquiera, en cualquier momento. Y sin previo aviso. Pero de los desastres podía salir también algo bueno, como por ejemplo Endimión. O como conocer a Darién. Nunca se arrepentiría de su experiencia con ninguno de los dos, por corta que fuera. Lo único que cabía hacer era estar preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir, aprender a recoger los restos del naufragio para comenzar de nuevo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué dejar que un par de pasos en falso terminaran con sus sueños para siempre?, se preguntó Serena valiente, esperanzada a pesar del miedo.

Los acontecimientos de aquella noche le demostraban que debía de preocuparse por el futuro de Endimión, tener en cuenta los imprevistos. Si algo le ocurría a ella, ¿quién se ocuparía del bebé?

Serena se propuso en serio dedicarse a preparar comidas para gente ocupada, pero también contactar con los abuelos de Endimión arreglándolo todo para no perder su custodia. Musitó unas palabras de impaciencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ambulancia, donde estaban tratando a su hijo. Necesitaba abrazarlo, cuanto antes.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que estés segura de que puedes volver a casa tú sola, pero me temo que Serena quiere ir a ver a Endimión—explicó Darién a Kaoly.

—No, no, estoy bien —contestó la secretaria haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Vete tú también.

Darién no necesitó que Kaoly insistiera. Serena se abrió camino por entre los vehículos y la gente. Darién abrazó a Kaoly y después la siguió, decidido a pasar por aquello junto a ella si Serena y Endimión lo necesitaban.

Después pensaba llevarlos a algún lugar tranquilo y bonito. Unos guardias de uniforme trataron de detenerlo, pero Darién los apartó a un lado diciendo:

—Al diablo, estoy buscando a mi hijo.

—Parece que ahora está bien, señora —estaba explicando el médico a Serena cuando Darién llegó—. Enseguida podrá llevárselo.

—Gracias —susurró Serena mirando al niño en sus brazos.

Endimión estaba envuelto en una manta, observó Darién ausente mientras agarraba a Serena por los hombros. Necesitaba aquel contacto con ella, acariciar la cabecita del bebé, sus bracitos, los piececitos desnudos. Sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—La inhalación de humo en bebés de su edad puede ser grave, sin embargo —continuó el médico mientras escuchaba la respiración del niño—. Es posible que pueda desarrollar dificultades respiratorias durante las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Y qué hacemos si ocurre eso? —preguntó Serena alerta.

—Llevarlo de inmediato al hospital para que le hagan una terapia de oxigenamiento.

Darién estaba de pie, justo detrás de Serena. La abrazaba respaldándola con su pecho, ofreciéndole su apoyo de nuevo. Exactamente igual a como había hecho durante el parto, pensó Serena.

—¿Y cuál es el mejor? —preguntó Darién.

—Bueno, el hospital All Saints está cerca, y tiene un buen equipo de pediatras, tiene buena reputación. Escuchen, creo que está bien —añadió el médico en tono profesional—. Conviene que se mantenga despierto esta noche, eso le dejará bien abiertas las vías respiratorias, pero es evidente que ha inhalado humo, no obstante. Puede que no tenga apetito, así que si es así no se preocupen, es normal. En un día o dos estará perfectamente. Es un niño fuerte, y guapo —murmuró volviéndose hacia su compañero y comenzando a guardar el equipo.

—Muchas gracias otra vez —dijo Serena mientras el médico subía a la ambulancia—. Gracias por salvar a mi hijo.

Otra vez, pensó Darién. Serena siempre lo llamaba «su hijo», pero Endimión era también hijo de él. Y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Cuanto antes.

Darién abrazó a Serena y musitó algo sobre el retorcido destino. La cena con un senador y unos cuantos besos no parecían haber causado un gran efecto en ella a juzgar por el entusiasmo que había demostrado con la idea de preparar comidas. Quizá, sin embargo, aquel accidente le concediera más tiempo, quizá sirviera para retrasar su marcha con la excusa de asegurarse de que Endimión estaba bien.

Y quizá, incluso, Darién pudiera convencerla de que no se marchara hasta que no hubieran pintado las escaleras. O, con un poco de suerte, la policía cerrara su casa y pudiera pretextar que necesitaba su ayuda para buscar otra. Para entonces quizá Serena se hubiera acostumbrado a…

Pero era mejor dejar los planes para más tarde. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Lo primero de todo era buscar un lugar en el que quedarse aquella noche. Darién ordenó a Serena que no se moviera y se acercó a indagar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

La policía no permitía el paso a ninguna de las casas del vecindario hasta que el lugar no hubiera sido inspeccionado. Eso significaba que tendrían que dormir en el coche o en…

—Vamos, cariño —dijo Darién nada más volver a ver a Serena, cerca del coche—. Saquemos a Endimión de aquí.

Serena obedeció sin decir palabra. Se había sentido exhausta ya antes de llegar a la casa y encontrarse con aquel desastre, pero tras él era incapaz de tomar la más sencilla decisión. Sólo deseaba sentarse y sostener a Endimión en sus brazos saboreando el hecho de que estuviera vivo.

Serena se dejó guiar por Darién. Subió al coche, lo observó entrar en un supermercado que permanecía abierto las veinticuatro horas y comprar pañales y ropa para el bebé. Luego Darién buscó un lugar en el que pasar la noche. Aquel hombre era fenomenal cuando se trataba de ponerse en acción.

En treinta minutos, Darién la llevó al lugar de sus sueños: la casa perfecta para la luna de miel de la que nunca había disfrutado. Era una mansión sureña clásica, una plantación cerca de un lago con un porche y columnas blancas relucientes a la luz de la luna.

Darién se disculpó ante los propietarios por llegar a esas horas y les explicó lo sucedido, aceptando la única habitación que tenían libre: una de una sola cama. Otro detalle más a sumar a los sueños de Serena: la cama con dosel, en una habitación con suelo de pino y altos techos. La fragancia de las lilas y de las rosas llenaba el aire.

Serena se dejó caer sobre el sillón cerca de la chimenea sin poder evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla. Entonces Darién se arrodilló delante de ella, tomó a Endimión de sus brazos y le enjugó la lágrima.

—Ssshhh, cariño —susurró en voz baja, haciéndola estremecerse—.Todo irá bien, estás cansada, eso es todo. Endimión está bien, mañana por la mañana estará aún mejor.

Darién se puso en pie, dejó al niño sobre la cama y se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata dejándolas caer al suelo. Luego se soltó el cinturón y la cinturilla de los pantalones, se quitó los zapatos y se desabrochó la camisa. Le ofreció la camisa a Serena y la guió hasta el baño, ordenándole que se desvistiera y que la utilizara de camisón.

Cuando Serena salió del baño minutos más tarde, con un aspecto irresistiblemente sexy con la camisa hasta las rodillas y las mangas remangadas, Darién se disculpó apresuradamente y se fue a tomar una ducha fría.

Endimión, tal y como les había avisado el médico, no tuvo hambre. Darién apagó la luz y se deslizó dentro de la cama. Colocaron al bebé sobre un montón de almohadas justo en medio de los dos. Serena se estaba quedabdo dormida cuando notó un movimiento. Darién había entrelazado los dedos con los suyos sobre la piernecita del bebé. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y profunda.

Con un suspiro, Serena volvió a echarle un vistazo a Endimión, pensó en llamar a Kaoly por la mañana y se dejó invadir por el sueño.

Darién no supo qué le había despertado, y por un momento ni siquiera supo dónde estaba. Escuchó un ruido y vio una silueta con una camisa de hombre al otro lado de la cama. El ruido procedía del bebé, que hacía esfuerzos por respirar. Aquello lo alarmó terriblemente.

—¿Qué… cómo está? —preguntó retirando a un lado las mantas y poniendo los pies en el suelo, listo para la acción.

—No… no está bien —contestó Serena tratando de contener su ansiedad.

—Entonces deberías de haberme despertado, ¡maldita sea! —soltó Darién trasformando su miedo en ira—. Vístete, nos lo llevamos al hospital —ordenó buscando su ropa en la oscuridad.

Su vida anterior había sido más fácil, pensó Darién agarrando los pantalones y poniéndoselos. Pero no podría volver a ella. Nunca jamás. Endimión y su madre habían derretido el hielo, lo habían arrastrado a sentir todas aquellas desgarradoras emociones: miedo, preocupación, impotencia.

Pero también felicidad y deseo. Darién tomó al bebé en sus brazos y le hizo un gesto a Serena para señalarle dónde estaba su ropa. Nunca había sentido una excitación tan inmensa al besar a una mujer, ni alcanzado aquellas cotas de pasión mirando sencillamente un par de ojos azules.

Ni nunca había sentido esa ternura, esa felicidad casi dolorosa, abrazando a un bebé. A un bebé que se esforzaba por seguir respirando.

—No tengo ningún seguro médico —afirmó Serena olvidando su modestia mientras se ponía el vestido y le pasaba a Darién la camisa. Luego trató de ponerse los zapatos de tacón, pero lo dejó por imposible—. Será mejor que vayamos al hospital estatal.

—El médico dijo que All Saints era el mejor, así que iremos a All Saints —respondió Darién.

—¿Y si no quieren atendernos? No podemos jugar con la vida de Endimión.

—Exacto —replicó Darién metiéndose la cartera en el bolsillo, los faldones de la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y los pies en los zapatos para prestarle después su chaqueta a Serena—. ¡Date prisa, no es momento de preocuparse por el dinero cuando la vida de un niño está en juego!

—Lo siento —dijo la enfermera que los atendió desde detrás del mostrador—, de verdad. No soy yo quien establece las reglas, señor. Y, tal y como le he dicho ya dos veces, en All Saints se necesita una prueba de que tiene usted seguro médico.

—¡No tenemos seguro médico! —Gritó Darién—. Lo que tenemos es a un bebé que… que… —Darién hundió el rostro en las manos, luchando por contener su ira.

Tras conducir a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas aquella burócrata no podía negarse a atenderlos. Endimión trataba de llorar, pero ni siquiera podía. Trataba de respirar y tenía el rostro colorado, luchaba en brazos de su madre.

Serena se deslizó entre el mostrador y él. Su fragancia llenó los sentidos de Darién. Llevaba el pelo suelto y desparramado por la espalda.

—Nos gustaría ver al director, señorita… —Serena se inclinó para leer el nombre de la enfermera en la tarjeta que llevaba colgando—… mime. ¡Ahora!

Con un gesto de desdén la burócrata desapareció detrás del mostrador. Darién apenas podía contener la tensión.

—¿Y qué piensas decirle al director? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, pensando en que si Serena había logrado imponerse a rubeus también lo haría en aquella ocasión.

—Nada, si puedo —replicó Serena—. El experto en leyes eres tú, cuento contigo para que empieces a soltarle un bonito discurso sobre las consecuencias que…

El poco control que le quedaba a Darién se desvaneció al descubrir la confianza que Serena depositaba en él. Aquella confianza era errónea, reflexionó. Se sentía como David luchando contra Goliat.

Sin embargo Serena lo necesitaba. Y lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules enormes y brillantes, limpios. Sin sombras, observó.

El corazón le estalló en el pecho. Rozó con un dedo la mejilla de Serena y dijo:

—No te abandonaré.

La señorita mime apareció por la puerta de detrás del mostrador. Un hombre con gafas la siguió.

—Muy bien, cariño. Ahora observa esto —dijo Darién en voz baja, sonriendo.

—¿Darién? No grites a menos que sea estrictamente necesario —recomendó Serena.

—No seas aguafiestas —añadió él rozando de nuevo su mejilla con el dedo, que deslizó después por sus labios. Luego se volvió hacia el director—. Soy Darién Chiba, y espero haber comprendido mal a la señorita mime cuando se negó a tratar una emergencia de un bebé.

—Edgar aino—replicó el hombre—. Y yo espero que comprendan que All Saints no es un hospital de caridad.

Darién se pasó una mano por el pelo y contó hasta diez. Después de ocuparse de los temas medioambientales trataría el asunto de la seguridad social de aquel país, se prometió.

—Este niño —continuó Darién señalando a Endimión, en brazos de Serena—ha sufrido una inhalación de humo esta misma noche y ha comenzado a tener dificultades respiratorias hace aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—No parece que corra un peligro inminente —contestó el director volviendo a colocarse las gafas que se le deslizaban sobre la nariz—. Y sin seguro médico, el hospital…

—Ése es el problema —declaró Darién alargando un brazo para agarrar al hombre de la corbata y tirar de él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros. Luego, con la mano que le quedaba libre, sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre el mostrador—. Puedo demandarlos, a usted y a toda la institución, pero para ahorrar tiempo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerles, buitres insensibles, algo mejor que un seguro médico. ¡Dinero!

Por fin había encontrado la palabra mágica. En escasos minutos la enfermera estaba llamando a un pediatra de la unidad respiratoria.

—Tenga —dijo la enfermera ofreciéndole un montón de formularios—. Tiene que rellenarlos y devolverlos en la oficina antes de que el paciente sea dado de alta.

—Luego los rellenaré —contestó Darién—, ahora me voy con ellos —explicó siguiendo a Serena que, a su vez, seguía a una enfermera que se llevaba al niño.

—No importa dónde los rellene —respondió la señorita mime—. Y me alegro de que llamara usted al señor aino. Detesto tener que rechazar a los bebés, pero… tengo las manos atadas. ¡Que tengan suerte!

Darién aceptó la disculpa y siguió a Serena que, temblando y con los puños apretados, se preparaba para lo peor. Darién sabía, aunque no pudiera verlo, que se estaba mordiendo el labio. La alcanzó justo cuando la enfermera decía:

—La exposición a ciertas emisiones químicas en bebés de esta edad, con el sistema respiratorio aún inmaduro, puede producir daños permanentes en el cerebro. ¿Sabe usted si se ha producido alguna emisión de productos peligrosos en ese incendio? ¿De asbestos o de…?

—¿Cuándo veremos al médico? —la interrumpió Darién tomando la mano de Serena para apretarla y reconfortarla.

Serena lo necesitaba más que nunca, y por eso mismo no debía de notar su estado de nervios. Darién se escudó tras una máscara de hielo, tal y como lo había hecho durante seis años, escondiendo su ira. Al menos su sufrimiento tendría una utilidad.

—No lo sé, ya está avisado —contestó la enfermera señalándoles la sala de espera.

A aquellas horas de la noche la sala estaba vacía. Había una televisión, unas cuantas revistas atrasadas, y una ventana que daba al _parking_. Serena y Darién esperaron en silencio, agarrados de la mano.

Poco después del amanecer un joven médico entró en la sala y los arrastró hasta lo que llamaba la unidad respiratoria infantil, comenzando a hacerle a Serena multitud de preguntas para luego pasar a hacérselas a Darién. Tras negarse a responder a las preguntas de ellos, el médico los despachó repentinamente y se inclinó sobre el expediente que colgaba de la cuna de Endimión, musitando algo para sí mismo. El bebé estaba tumbado de lado, dentro de una especie de caja de plexiglás, irritado e inquieto. Pero vivo.

Serena y Darién siguieron esperando. Darién trató de mantener la calma volcando su atención sobre lo único que podía: Serena. Encontró un par de máquinas y le llevó un zumo de naranja y un burrito de desayuno, que le obligó a comer. Y, poco después, llamó a las enfermeras para que la ayudaran cuando la leche comenzó a brotar de sus pechos.

Transcurrieron horas. Los médicos y enfermeras cambiaron sus turnos. Darién esperaba buenas noticias, pero no llegaban. Aquello era un infierno. No podía imaginar qué era lo que iba mal, ni podía dejar de amar a Endimión o huir. Simplemente tenía que permanecer sentado, impotente, sufriendo.

Pero no estaba solo. Nunca hubiera podido soportar aquello solo, ni sufrir de igual modo por otra persona que no fuera Endimión. O Serena. Ni siquiera por Eimi o por el bebé perdido seis años atrás.

Entonces Darién comprendió. La idea surgió en su mente, primero, como un rayo de luz, iluminándolo todo de pronto. Después, tras el shock inicial, la feliz idea pareció asumir el aspecto sólido y firme de una roca: amaba a Serena.

Amaba a aquel precioso ángel de Texas, que había sabido sacar de él lo mejor. Y amaba a Endimión. Deseaba ser su padre para toda la vida, aunque el precio que tuviera que pagar por ello fuera aquella interminable espera repleta de miedo y de dolor, aunque tuviera que perder años de sueño ante los peligros que lo acecharan en el día a día.

No podría ser padre de ningún otro niño, ni con otra mujer que no fuera Serena. Ella y Endimión eran su segunda oportunidad. Los necesitaba en su corazón, para darle sentido a su vida.

Serían suyos… hasta que se marcharan, recordó.

Darién se levantó de la silla de un salto, alarmado de pronto, dejando que cayera al suelo el periódico que había fingido estar leyendo. Tenían que quedarse, y no sólo unas pocas semanas más.

—¿Qué ocurre? —gritó Serena asustada ante lo brusco de su movimiento.

—Ah… es que… creí haber visto al doctor.

—No —contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. He estado observándolo, se fue hace rato por aquel pasillo, y aún no ha vuelto.

Darién parecía deseoso de decir algo más, pero tras una pausa se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse.

Durante otra hora nada ocurrió. La espera, con aquel nudo en el estómago y aquel miedo que inmovilizaba todos sus músculos, comenzaba a convertirse en una experiencia familiar para Serena. Había vivido de un modo semejante las horas finales de Seiya en el hospital. Deseaba gritar, arrojar cosas al suelo. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada, así que en lugar de ello enlazó las manos en el regazo.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta calma? —preguntó Darién de pronto.

Porque él estaba allí, con ella, pensó sin decirlo en voz alta. Nunca habría sobrevivido a la impotencia de aquellas horas de espera sin la confianza y los cuidados que le procuraba Darién.

Tras marcharse el doctor, Darién le había permitido llorar sobre su pecho. Sabía que las lágrimas no servían de nada, pero al menos se había desahogado. Sin embargo a Darién no parecía servirle el hecho de que ambos se agarraran de las manos. Su rostro parecía de granito, y sus bellos rasgos estaban endurecidos.

—Mientras siga vivo aún tengo esperanza —insistió ella.

—Yo…. ¡Dios me ayude! —susurró Darién con voz entrecortada, pasándose la mano por la barbilla sin afeitar. Tenía el cabello revuelto y lo ojos azules húmedos—. Quiero ser fuerte para ti y para Endimión, pero… ¡no sé cuánto más podré resistir! —Darién se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado y a otro por la sala de espera, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Durante todos estos años he estado lamentando la pérdida de un niño que Eimi me negó, y no era más que… una idea que nunca llegó a ser realidad. Endimión, en cambio… lo he sostenido en mis brazos, lo he bañado, he jugado con él, conozco su olor. Lo he dormido… ¡Oh, Serena!, ¿qué me dirías si…? Es decir, ¡Dios!, Serena, ¿cómo sobrevive la gente a una cosa así? Aunque se ponga bien esta vez los niños no dejan de…

—De ser niños —terminó ella la frase por él, con una sonrisa—. Así es la vida, es peligrosa. Y siempre resulta demasiado corta.

Y sólo el amor hacía que mereciera la pena la lucha. Serena miró en las oscuras profundidades de los cansados ojos de Darién, sintiéndose incapaz de endulzarle la realidad.

—Siempre puede ocurrir algo malo, Darién. Los sueños mueren, la gente… muere. Incluso los niños… —continuó Serena dejando que su voz se desvaneciera.

—Sshhh —Darién presionó la cabeza de Serena sobre su hombro, sosteniéndola allí mientras ella volvía a humedecerle la camisa con las lágrimas—. Estamos juntos.

No podía pedir más, pensó Serena. Alguien con quien compartir la felicidad y el dolor, la esperanza y el miedo. Y la única persona con la que deseaba hacerlo estaba con ella. Pero no podía tenerlo.

—Soy la doctora Davila. Endimión tiene hambre —sonrió. Darién casi se desmayó. Serena abrazó a la doctora, que volvió a sonreír—. Creemos que tiene intolerancia a la lactosa —añadió haciéndolos salir de la sala de espera—. La inhalación de humo hace un poco difícil que estemos seguros, habría que hacerle unas cuantas pruebas, pero…

—¿Quiere usted decir que es alérgico a la leche? —preguntó Darién obligando a ambas mujeres a detenerse delante del nido abarrotado de gente.

—A la leche de vaca —lo corrigió la doctora Davila—. Según parece sigue con leche materna. Les sugiero que más adelante le hagan unas pruebas…

Darién dejó de escuchar. Endimión estaba bien. Agarró a Serena y la besó. Y se elevó hasta las estrellas como era habitual, pero delante de una buena audiencia.

—¿Son ustedes los padres de Endimión? —preguntó una mujer joven con bata blanca.

—Sí —contestaron ambos poniéndose en pie mientras Serena agarraba a Darién de la mano.

—¿Cómo… cómo está? —preguntó él estrechando su mano.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —dijo Serena temblando unos cuarenta minutos después, mientras abandonaban el hospital, en el coche.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Darién sonriendo.

No había podido evitarlo. Endimión estaba sano y su madre había participado con entusiasmo en el abrazo, al menos al principio.

—Besarme —contestó Serena—. Sobre todo en público. La gente se hace una idea equivocada.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño —acordó Darién ausente, mientras su fantasía favorita seguía flotando en su imaginación.

Pero Serena no iba a casarse con él sólo para hacer realidad sus fantasías, pensó en silencio, en tono de reproche.

—Y no soy tu cariño tampoco, Darién.

Aquellas palabras de protesta habían sonado cansadas más que irritadas, pero Darién no estaba preparado para discutir. Aún no. Pronto, en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad, le propondría el matrimonio.

Darién dejó a Serena y a Endimión en el lugar en el que estaban hospedados y se encaminó hacia la oficina para recoger la ropa que guardaba allí. Pero una vez en el despacho las llamadas telefónicas desde Cleveland lo retuvieron.

Tras una larga conversación, Darién volvió a la mansión colonial en donde Serena estaba sentada, dando de comer a Endimión, en el porche delantero. Aquella tarde se los llevó a los dos a la ciudad a comprar lo más necesario. Todavía no podían volver a casa.

Pasaron otra noche más en el mismo lugar, pero en habitaciones separadas, y al día siguiente supervisaron los trabajos de limpieza de la casa. Aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar apropiados para declararse, eso podía comprenderlo cualquier tonto.

Al día siguiente, no obstante, Darién estuvo retenido por asuntos de trabajo en los juzgados. Por la tarde, en la oficina, estuvo reflexionando. Necesitaba tiempo, encontrar el momento para hacerle la proposición pero, ¿cómo? Tenía que ofrecerle algo más que una promesa. Serena sabía que las promesas podían romperse.

Y era mejor ofrecerle algo más que amor, reflexionó. Ella ya había conocido el amor y él, por otra parte, tras todos aquellos años de rechazo del más leve sentimiento, no estaba seguro de poder ser un buen amante. Tenía que ofrecerle algo tangible.

Pero sólo tenía una casa que apestaba a humo, un jardín demasiado pequeño incluso para un bebé, un coche viejo…

Darién miró a su alrededor buscando algo valioso que ofrecerle, pero se deprimió. Entonces se preguntó si aquella segunda oportunidad era de verdad real.

Tenía que admitirlo, no valía nada como marido. Y no iba a engañar a Serena, cuyos verdaderos intereses eran Endimión y aquel negocio de comidas a domicilio.

Lo haría lo mejor que pudiera y esperaría a que Serena se conformara con ello. Buscaría una casa nueva con un jardín y una cocina enormes, cambiaría el viejo coche por una furgoneta para que ella pudiera desarrollar su empresa. Incluso se quedaría en casa a cuidar de Endimión si era eso lo que Serena deseaba.

Darién suspiró. No estaba seguro de que con eso fuera suficiente. Muchas mujeres deseaban tener un romance antes del matrimonio, y él no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse de un modo romántico.

Kaoly apareció entonces en la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede que no sea nada, o puede que sea un problema —dijo la secretaria. Darién hizo un gesto para que continuara, y ella sacó un dedo y señaló a su espalda—. Hay un hombre que pregunta por ti. No lo había visto nunca antes.

—¿Y? Si es un nuevo cliente hazle la entrevista preliminar y dile que nos pondremos en contacto con él.

—Mmm… La verdad es que se ha sorprendido al saber que eres abogado. Se llama Taiki

—No me suena, pero si no está buscando un abogado, ¿para qué quiere verme?

—No me lo ha dicho —contestó Kaoly cruzándose de brazos—. Dijo que era un asunto personal. Y tiene acento tejano.

—Siempre dije que eras una experta observadora. Hazlo pasar, Kaoly.

—Pero…

—Si lo que sospecho es cierto esto puede ser mi golpe de buena suerte. Haz pasar al señor Taiki, Kaoly —repitió Darién abrochándose el primer botón del cuello de la camisa y poniéndose en pie—. Yo lo sacaré de aquí después y me iré a casa a comprometerme.

—¡Bueno, ya era hora! —Contestó Kaoly—. Ese hombre habla bastante despacio pero, ¿crees que podrías terminar en unos veinte minutos?

Darién se apretó el nudo de la corbata y rodeó la mesa del despacho hasta llegar a la puerta.

—Cronométrame.

Aquella entrevista lo ocupó diecisiete minutos. Justo lo suficiente para que Taiki, un hombre de unos cincuenta años con botas de vaquero, le mostrara a Darién su licencia de investigador privado y le contara que estaba trabajando para Kenji y Ikuko Tsukino, tratando de localizar a Serena.

—He seguido su pista desde el oeste de Texas, hará un mes, hasta una pequeña ciudad llamada No Lake. Creo que allí vio a un doctor, pero nadie de la clínica ha podido decirme nada. El empleado de un motel me dijo que estaba con un tal Darién Chiba, de Virginia. Y creo que ése es usted.

Taiki le preguntó entonces a Darién dónde estaba Serena en ese preciso momento sin darle tiempo a confirmar o negar los datos que había recabado.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Darién pensando que al fin y al cabo no estaba delante de ningún juez y que Serena, además, podía estar de compras, en el parque, o en cualquier parte—. Lo siento, no puedo ayudarlo.

Taiki hizo un par de intentos más por sacarle la información, aseguró que los Tsukino ya no pretendían obtener la custodia legal del bebé y, finalmente, al ver que era inútil, se puso su sombrero y sacó una tarjeta en la que escribió el número de teléfono de los Tsukino antes de ofrecérsela.

—No soy tan ingenuo, caballero. He tomado buena nota de que no niega usted conocer a la señorita Tsukino, así que si recuerda algo o se entera de dónde puede estar apreciaría mucho que me llamara a mí o a los Tsukino. De día o de noche. Ellos sólo quieren saber si su nieto nació bien, si está bien y si necesita… él o su madre, alguna cosa. Los señores Tsukino perdieron a su único hijo, señor Chiba—continuó Taiki—, y están profundamente preocupados por su nieto. Es el único nieto que van a tener nunca, ¿comprende?

Darién bajó la mirada. Lo comprendía muy bien. Él mismo había pasado seis años obsesionado con un pensamiento semejante, dejando que destruyera su vida.

—No sé dónde está Serena ahora mismo —repitió Darién levantándose de la mesa—, pero puede decirles a sus clientes que Serena dio a luz a un niño hace aproximadamente cuatro semanas.

Taiki trató de sonsacarle más detalles, pero Darién volvió a sonreír, insistió en que no era libre de contarle nada más y lo sacó de la oficina. Luego se volvió hacia Kaoly y la levantó por los aires dando vueltas hasta que la secretaria, riendo, juró:

—Si no te marchas enseguida te las vas a ver conmigo. ¡Déjame ya y vete!

Darién obedeció contento. Por fin iba por el buen camino. A casa, con Serena. Hacia un futuro feliz. De nuevo la vida le parecía simple, transparente y brillante como el cristal. Emocionante y llena de esperanza.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a Fallsboro, Darién estuvo meditando sobre la afirmación de Taiki de que los Tsukino ya no deseaban la custodia de su nieto. Quizá fuera cierto, pero quizá no. De todos modos ya no importaba, porque por fin tenía algo a su favor. Y estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo. A cambio le ofrecería a Serena todo lo que tuviera.

—¡Serena! —la llamó al entrar en la casa oliendo a algo apetitoso.

—Aquí arriba —gritó ella.

Serena estaba sentada en el dormitorio. Darién hizo una pausa en el umbral de la puerta para mirarla embelesado. Unos cuantos rizos le caían por la cara, rozándole la piel. Y sus ojos azules brillaban enormes. Sus labios, sensuales y generosos, se curvaban en una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—¡Dios, qué guapa eres! —respiró él.

—¡Y tú qué loco estás! —rió ella sofocadamente deseando que hubiera hablado en serio.

—¿Dónde está Endimión? —preguntó Darién.

Serena señaló hacia la ventana.

—Abajo, en el patio.

Había puesto a Endimión en el corral y colocado éste en un lugar donde pudiera verlo desde la ventana. De ese modo el niño respiraba aire fresco.

Darién se acercó a la ventana y Serena lo observó caminar a grandes pasos. Había llegado el momento de marcharse, pensó. Lo sabía incluso desde antes de aquel beso en el hospital. Trataba de buscar algo que hacer, algo que la retuviera allí aunque fuera un solo día más. No quería abandonarlo.

—Hoy… he… tenido una visita inesperada —dijo Darién sin dejar de mirar a la distancia.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella al ver que no decía nada más.

Darién se volvió. La emoción llenaba aquellos ojos azules, pero Serena no fue capaz de descifrar de qué se trataba. Entonces algo hizo que Darién cambiara de expresión y, respirando hondo, soltó una larga retahíla de palabras:

—Un tipo llamado Taiki. Es investigador privado, contratado por tus suegros. Te ha seguido hasta aquí. Dice que los Tsukino han decidido no pedir la custodia de Endimión, pero puede que sea mentira. Me siento responsable, y creo que… —Darién se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró por la ventana de nuevo—. La única forma de asegurarnos de que no nos quitarán a Endimión es casándonos. Así podría adoptarlo legalmente. Te he cuidado bien, Serena. A los dos. Conmigo estarás segura para siempre. ¿Qué me dices?

Durante unos instantes, Serena no pudo pronunciar palabra. No podía siquiera respirar.

—No… no sé qué decir —susurró al fin buscando una silla en la que dejarse caer al ver que las piernas no la sostenían.

—Di que sí.

—No es tan fácil —respondió ella mordiéndose el labio.

No era en absoluto fácil, y sin embargo ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué vacilaba. Amaba a Darién, y él acababa de pedirle que se casaran. Era su sueño hecho realidad. Ésa era la razón.

Era el sueño de Serena, no el de Darién. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que su sueño se convirtiera en la pesadilla de él. Porque él no había dicho una palabra sobre amor, sólo había dicho que se sentía responsable.

La decisión era sencilla, no hacía falta que lo pensara. Tenía que marcharse. Antes de que su corazón le convenciera de lo contrario. No podía permitirse el lujo de vivir otro matrimonio basado en la esperanza y las fantasías, aquello sólo podía terminar en un desastre, y ella lo sabía.

No era justo para Darién. Darién merecía algo mejor, la oportunidad de encontrar a una mujer a la que pudiera amar, tener su propia familia. Serena imaginó a Darién rodeado de niños de ojos azules y cabellos negros, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan difícil? —preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Abandonarlo, decirle adiós al sueño más anhelado de su corazón. Callar en lugar de decirle que lo amaba.

—No puedo.

—¿Y por qué diablos no? —preguntó Darién con la mandíbula tensa.

¿Qué podía decirle? Cualquier excusa que se acercara a la verdad no serviría sino para comenzar una discusión, y Serena se sentía desfallecer. Cinco minutos más frente a aquella tentación y estaría dispuesta a condenar a Darién para el resto de su vida.

—Porque yo tengo que vivir mi propia vida, Darién —contestó levantando el mentón y tratando de resultar convincente—. El matrimonio no entra en mis planes, al menos por ahora.

—Bueno, pues es ahora precisamente cuando te hace falta casarte —soltó él—. Si tus suegros saben dónde trabajo sabrán también dónde vivo, así que…

—Así que será mejor que me vaya —terminó Serena la frase cerrando los ojos para tratar de amortiguar el dolor que le partía el corazón—. Me marcharé hoy mismo.

—¡No, no puedes hacer eso! —exclamó Darién mirando a su alrededor, buscando inspiración.

Darién sabía que si se marchaba la perdería. Tenía que retenerla hasta que diera con una idea, con algo que la obligara a quedarse.

—Debo irme —afirmó Serena.

Entonces el teléfono sonó.

—Espérame aquí —ordenó Darién corriendo escaleras abajo para contestar—. ¿Sí?

—Hola, Chiba—saludó Kaoly—. Siento interrumpir, pero te esperan en los Tribunales por el caso Reinholdt. Ahora mismo. El juez está a punto de dictar sentencia.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¿Aún no estáis comprometidos?

—Ni de lejos.

—Bueno, la suerte no te sonríe por el momento —contestó la secretaria—, pero no dejes de ir a los juzgados. Ya conoces a Reinholdt, como no acudas te echará a los perros. Y no creo que puedas cortejar a tu Serena desde la cárcel.

—Sí, tengo que ir —confirmó Darién colgando—. Tengo que estar en los Tribunales dentro de diez minutos —explicó dirigiéndose a Serena, que lo había seguido escaleras abajo—. No te vayas hasta que no haya vuelto —ordenó caminando a grandes pasos hacia la puerta—. Por favor, hablo en serio. Sólo… ya pensaremos algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Darién desapareció sin esperar respuesta. Por un momento, Serena creyó morir de desesperación y anhelo, pero escuchó a Endimión en el patio y recordó que tenía que seguir adelante.

Serena hizo la maleta y llamó a la estación de autobuses. Por suerte uno salía hacia Little Rock en el plazo de una hora. Desde allí tomaría otro hasta Lufkin.

Había llegado el momento de abandonar a Darién Chiba y de abandonar Virginia, de hacer las paces con los padres de Seiya y de volver a Texas. Tenía suficiente dinero para el autobús, pero no sabía cuánto le costaría el taxi desde la casa de Darién hasta la estación. ¿Y qué ocurriría si Darién llegaba antes de que ella se marchara? No confiaba en sí misma, no se creía capaz de resistir a la tentación una segunda vez.

Serena se mordió el labio y subió las escaleras en busca de la tarjeta que le había dado el senador Perrodeaux. Marcó el número aprisa, antes de cambiar de opinión.

—¿Senador Perrodeaux? Soy Serena Tsukino, ¿te acuerdas de mí?… Sí, fue una noche encantadora. Sí, está muy bien. Casi duerme seis horas seguidas.

Las lágrimas emborronaban la habitación. Serena respiró hondo y, actuando del modo más noble que pudo, a pesar de ser lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer nunca, continuó:

—Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un pequeño favor…

Darién trató de callar y de no ponerse nervioso. Reinholdt comenzó a hablar interminablemente, en un tono monótono. Darién ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar. Que escuchara el abogado defensor.

Estaba ocupado pensando en qué decirle a Serena cuando volviera a casa, en cómo convencerla.

Tenía que ser con algo tangible, pero distinto de casas o coches. Algo romántico. Una proposición, concluyó mirando el reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde. No podía dejar de maldecir a Reinholdt en silencio, conminándolo a terminar de una vez. Tenía que comprar flores, muchas flores. Y un anillo. Eso le demostraría que hablaba en serio.

Además la llevaría a cenar. A un lugar tranquilo, elegante e íntimo. Quizá tratara incluso de organizar una de aquellas escenas en las que se conspiraba con el camarero para que le sirvieran a la dama el anillo a los postres.

De pronto su cliente sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

Habían ganado el juicio. Darién aceleró las felicitaciones, declinó la invitación a celebrar la victoria y corrió hasta el coche.

Arrancó el motor y volvió a reflexionar sobre el anillo. Ningún diamante podía igualar el fuego de los ojos de Serena, pero era un gesto romántico con un significado evidente, algo que ella no podría malinterpretar.

Serena jugó mecánicamente con Endimión para calmarlo, consiguiendo sonreír y hacer un gesto de adiós con la mano hacia el senador mientras la limusina giraba en una curva. Con un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad esperó en la cola y pidió un billete para Little Rock.

Endimión se quedó dormido mientras esperaban para subir al autobús y Serena, sola en medio de tanto extraño, se deshizo en lágrimas.

Una vez más, Darién entró en casa precipitadamente. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, iba cargado con todas las rosas que había podido encontrar en la ciudad. Y en el bolsillo llevaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

—¡Serena! —la llamó al pie de la escalera. Hubo un silencio—. Serena, ¿dónde estás? —de nuevo el silencio. El pánico se apoderó de Darién—. ¡No, Dios, por favor!

Darién se apresuró a subir las escaleras, a buscar por todas partes.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? —musitó muerto de miedo.

Por fin vio una tarjeta bajo el teléfono en el salón.

Las rosas se le cayeron al suelo sin que se diera cuenta. Darién tomó la tarjeta y leyó el número escrito con tinta. Volvió a mirarlo una segunda vez y llamó. Su miedo se trasformó en desesperación cuando la secretaria de Perrodeaux le confirmó que el senador había recibido una llamada telefónica aquella tarde.

Serena no volvió.

Darién estuvo sentado en las escaleras, mirando hacia puerta, durante veinticuatro horas. Esperando. Luego, con la mandíbula tensa, se dirigió al salón y trató de trabajar. Tenía que escribir cinco hojas de argumentos, bien razonados y documentados, para un importante caso que…

Pero sólo tenía tres frases, y de ellas únicamente una tenía sujeto y verbo.

—¡Al diablo! —gruñó arrojando el bloc al suelo.

Al diablo con la Corte Suprema y con todo lo demás, pensó Darién pasándose una mano cansada por los ojos. Seguía sin poder creerlo, seguía sin poder comprender cómo era posible que Serena lo hubiera abandonado de ese modo.

Se había marchado con Endimión. Y nunca más volvería a verlos. Había perdido su oportunidad.

Y dolía. Demasiado como para olvidarlo. Demasiado, incluso, como para sobrevivir…

Una suave neblina nocturna comenzaba a caer cuando Kaoly llegó sin avisar. Se quedó parada en el arco que daba al salón, con las manos en las caderas, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que es aquí donde has estado escondiéndote —dijo al fin con un gesto de desdén—. Chiba, resultas patético.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Tras mirar absorto a su alrededor por primera vez después de varios días, Darién supuso que Kaoly tenía razón. Había rosas marchitas en el suelo justo donde las había dejado caer, una caja de pizza y otras pocas de comida china en la mesita delante del sofá. Eso debía de significar que había comido, pensó Darién pasándose una mano por la barbilla sin afeitar. ¿Pero habría dormido?

No lo recordaba. Lo único que sabía era que el dolor no había cesado, que no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

—¿Es que ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido llamarme para contarme que estás aquí, lamentándote? —preguntó Kaoly.

—Lo siento —suspiró él.

—Desde luego que lo sientes, Chiba—contestó ella volviéndose hacia la puerta—. Y por cierto, me voy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darién comprendiendo que sólo le quedaba el trabajo y que, sin Kaoly, podía despedirse también de él—. No puedes hacer eso.

Kaoly se dio la vuelta y sacó un dedo acusador para señalarlo.

—Puedo y me voy si no abandonas esa actitud ahora mismo, Chiba.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena se ha ido! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo?

—Seguirla, so tonto.

—¿Y qué hago cuando la encuentre? Eso si la encuentro, claro…

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo? —soltó la secretaria—. Simplemente no te quedes ahí sentado.

—¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? —preguntó Darién desesperado—. Le pedí que se casara conmigo y me rechazó.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Porque no quería casarse conmigo, supongo.

—¿Supones? ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Chiba? Ví la forma en que te miraba la noche que fuisteis a cenar con el senador. Estaba enamorada de ti entonces, ¿qué has hecho para hacerla cambiar de opinión?

—Nada —contestó Darién encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto defensivo—. Dijo que no podía casarse conmigo, que tenía que vivir su propia vida.

—¿Y qué diablos significa eso?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Darién desesperado, poniéndose en pie—. Escucha, después de deshacerme de Taiki vine a casa, le expliqué a Serena que el detective la había localizado y que lo mejor era que nos casáramos. De ese modo yo podía adoptar a Endimión y ella no tenía que preocuparse por los Tsukino. Entonces ella…—de pronto Darién se interrumpió. Kaoly parecía tener un ataque, tenía dificultades para respirar—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia? —Kaoly sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para ponerse la mano en el corazón—. ¿Te estás… riendo? Pero, ¿qué diablos es lo que te resulta tan divertido?

—Tú, Chiba. Para ser un brillante abogado, conocido por su magnífica oratoria ante el juez, te cuesta… —carcajadas y risotadas ruidosas volvieron a surgir de la secretaria. Cuando finalmente pudo controlarse, preguntó—: ¿Te molestaste en decirle a Serena cuánto la amabas y adorabas?

—¡Nunca hablamos de amor! —replicó Darién cerrando los ojos de pronto al comprender su estupidez—. ¡Oh, dia…! —se llevó una mano a la frente—. No le… Pero es imposible que ella… ella no sabe que… —luego, extendiendo las manos hacia su secretaria como si fuera una instancia superior, apeló a su sabiduría y preguntó—: ¿Crees que tengo alguna probabilidad si me arrojo a sus pies y le declaro mi amor eterno?

—Puede ser un buen comienzo —contestó Kaoly con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero cómo voy a encontrarla? ¡Éste es un país muy grande, podría estar en cualquier parte!

—Si ella te ama —aseguró Kaoly—, no te será difícil encontrarla. Y ahora vamos a ver, tenemos que pensar cómo va a ser esa declaración.

En pocos minutos idearon un plan y la forma de ponerlo en acción. Juntos llegaron a una conclusión: en lugar de ponerse en contacto con los Tsukino telefonearían a Taiki.

La dirección que le dio Taiki pertenecía a un rancho de ladrillos rojos, de estilo años cincuenta, algo apartado de la calle. Darién entró con el coche por el camino de grava y apagó el motor. Caminó hasta la puerta principal y llamó al timbre, esperanzado e irritado a la vez.

Un hombre de mediana edad y cabello cano abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó con acento tejano.

—Estoy buscando a Kenji Tsukino.

—Pues ya lo ha encontrado —dijo el hombre sin soltar el picaporte de la puerta—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Me llamo Darién Chiba, y la razón por la que… —Darién se interrumpió al escuchar un sonido familiar. Era el llanto de un bebé. Y no de un bebé cualquiera—. ¿Dónde está? —exigió saber tratando de entrar en la casa—. ¿Dónde está Endimión?

El hombre señaló una puerta al final de aquella habitación.

—En la cocina. ¿Debo entender que conoce a mi nieto?

Darién asintió y caminó en la dirección que el hombre había señalado. Entró en la cocina y vio, en el centro, a una mujer mayor de pelo y ojos castaños. Estaba tratando de darle el biberón a Endimión. El pobre niño, con lágrimas en los ojos, torcía la cabeza a otro lado. Darién se acercó de un solo paso.

—Ven aquí, precioso —dijo Darién tomando al niño y abrazándolo contra su pecho, preparándose para regañar a la buena mujer—. Para empezar, este niño tiene intolerancia a la lactosa, y…

—Igual que su padre, joven —soltó la mujer—. Esta leche es especial, y hasta ahora la ha estado tomando muy bien.

—Entonces es que no tiene hambre —declaró Darién—. Está cansado.

—Sí, eso pensé yo, pero cuando lo dejé en la cuna no paró de llorar. No sabía qué hacer —sonrió la mujer—. A decir verdad hace muchos años que no cuido a un bebé, he olvidado todo lo que sabía. ¡Y el trabajo que Zafiro!

—A Endimión sólo le gusta acostarse en la cuna por la noche. Para las siestas prefiere esto —explicó Darién haciéndole caricias en la espalda hasta que el bebé dejó de llorar y bostezó sobre su hombro.

Kenji Tsukino había seguido a Darién hasta la cocina. Se acercó a su mujer y puso las manos sobre su hombro en un gesto protector.

—Apreciamos su consejo, señor Chiba, pero debería usted de explicarnos a qué ha venido aquí.

—Estoy buscando a Serena. ¿Dónde está? Si creen ustedes que pueden secuestrar a su bebé así, sin más, están muy equivocados. Es un delito federal…

—Eh, un momento, hijo —lo interrumpió Kenji Tsukino tranquilo, levantando la palma de una mano—. Creo que ha habido un error…

—Puede estar seguro de que sí, caballero.

—Parece que tienes razón, Ikuko —volvió a decir Kenji riendo—. Hay algo más entre estos dos que un simple samaritanismo. El bebé que tiene usted en sus brazos es nuestro nieto, y pretendemos formar parte de su vida, joven. Sin embargo no deseamos tener su custodia para siempre.

—¿Y entonces por qué amenazaron a Serena con…?

—Eso fue producto de nuestro dolor, señor Chiba. No sé si puede usted comprender cuánto… —la mujer se interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Cuánto duele? —Preguntó Darién—. Sí, señora, puedo comprenderlo.

—Bien —continuó Ikuko más tranquila—. Durante los últimos dos días hemos comprendido que hay que ser joven para criar a un niño, nosotros somos demasiado viejos para dedicarnos a él todo el tiempo.

—Pero Endimión necesita abuelos también, ¿no es eso? —Afirmó Darién—. ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Cuando volvió de Virginia era evidente que tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar —explicó Kenji Tsukino—. Sin embargo no quería hablar. Una vez que la relación entre ella y nosotros se aclaró, Serena aceptó que cuidáramos de Endimión durante un par de días mientras ella se tomaba un descanso para reflexionar.

—¿Saben dónde está?

Kenji Tsukino escrutó el rostro de Darién durante unos instantes.

—No exactamente, pero dijo que si necesitábamos hacerla llegar algún mensaje nos pusiéramos en contacto con el doctor Kevin, que él la localizaría en la cabaña.

Darién deseó soltar al niño y dar saltos de alegría. Sin embargo se contuvo y dijo:

—Señor Tsukino, voy a hacerle una pregunta muy importante. ¿Qué les parecería a ustedes que alguien ayudara a Serena a criar a Endimión? Alguien que seguramente cometerá una infinidad de errores, pero que ama a su nieto y a la madre más que a la misma vida.

—Los errores son humanos, hijo. Yo también he cometido algunos de los que me arrepentiré toda la vida… —confesó Kenji—. Pero el dolor de perder a Seiya me ha enseñado una cosa: al final lo único que importa es el amor. Bienvenido a la familia —añadió alargando una mano para estrechársela.

Darién trasladó con cuidado a Endimión, dormido, a los brazos de Ikuko, y luego le estrechó la mano a Kenji. Y después salió a todo correr.

El helado amanecer con su espectacular púrpura había dado paso al dorado magenta del sol levantándose y después al calor brillante de la mañana. Serena había permanecido durante todo ese tiempo sentada en el porche trasero del refugio, contemplando el desierto y esperando que el silencio amortiguara el dolor que sentía. Pero no funcionó. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y trató de contener el resto. Había llorado en abundancia, y ninguna de aquellas lágrimas había cambiado en nada las cosas. Amaba a Darién, pero él no la correspondía.

¿Seguro?, susurraba una voz en su estúpido corazón. De todos modos, él le había propuesto el matrimonio aunque no fuera así, deseaba adoptar a Endimión. Y Darién no era un niño que hiciera promesas sin estar seguro de poder cumplirlas. Darién Chiba era todo un hombre, un hombre de experiencia, fiable. ¿Se podía decir lo mismo de ella?

A pesar de haber hecho lo correcto Serena se daba cuenta de que había huido, de que lo había hecho mal. Tan mal como Eimi. Darién le había pedido que se quedara y lo esperara, y ella se había marchado sin decir una palabra.

—¡Socorro!

Un estremecimiento la recorrió. ¿Era un grito real, o sólo producto de su imaginación?

—¡Socorro, socorro!

—¡Ya voy! —gritó mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado de nuevo—. ¡Ya voy!

Serena corrió por el camino que llevaba desde el refugio hasta la carretera.

—¡Socorro!

Llegó a la enorme piedra que bloqueaba el camino, se agarró a ella y asomó la cabeza. Y se quedó mirando. Era Darién.

Aquel queridísimo, loco, atractivo y tierno Darién Chiba estaba de pie, sobre una piedra, en el cauce del río seco, con un montón de rosas en los brazos.

—Socorro —dijo él una vez más en voz baja, con una sonrisa de inseguridad—. Tienes que ayudarme, Serena —añadió saltando de la piedra.

Atónita por la intensidad del deseo de lanzarse sobre él para llegar hasta el cielo de sus besos, Serena sintió que su voz sonaba entrecortada al preguntar:

—¿Cómo… qué clase de ayuda necesitas?

—Necesito una segunda oportunidad, Serena —declaró Darién dando un paso hacia ella—. Y sólo tú puedes concedérmela.

Ella era incapaz de articular palabra.

—Cuando me sacaste de este arroyo durante la crecida… —comenzó Darién a explicar abrazando las rosas que comenzaban a caérsele—… me concediste una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Ahora te pido que me concedas una segunda oportunidad para declararme.

—Darién, yo… —Serena se retiró nerviosa los rizos de la cara.

—Por favor —rogó él acortando la distancia que los separaba—. Si me rechazas yo… —sacudió la cabeza.

Serena no deseaba seguir resistiéndose. ¿Por qué no aceptar la oferta y amarlo durante el resto de su vida?, se preguntó. Quizá él, en un futuro, pudiera llegar a…

—No, no puedo prometerte que me marcharé, Serena —continuó él derritiendo la poca resistencia que quedaba en ella—. No podría. Casarte conmigo, Serena, por favor. Te amo. Quizá no sepa cómo expresarlo, pero aprenderé. Tú puedes enseñarme, igual que le enseñas a Endimión.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Que tú… me amas?

—¡Dios, sí! —gritó él.

Serena dejó que sus pies gobernaran su conducta.

Unas cuantas rosas cayeron al suelo en medio del desierto, otras se aplastaron entre los cuerpos de ambos al correr ella a sus brazos.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Darién deleitándose.

—Dilo otra vez —ordenó ella con voz ensoñadora.

—Te amo, Serena Tsukino.

—Demuéstramelo —dijo entonces ella echándose hacia atrás sin soltarse. Darién podía leer en los ojos de Serena, que brillaban azules sin sombras, llenos de amor, y deseo—. Llévame al refugio ahora mismo y demuéstrame cuánto me amas, Darién.

—En cuanto nos hayamos casado —prometió él—. Te demostraré que te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma, de todos los modos posibles. Y mientras tanto… —Darién buscó la pequeña caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo y la abrió—… deja que esto simbolice mi amor.

Darién sacó el anillo y dejó caer la caja al cauce seco del arroyo junto con un par de rosas más. Después, con cuidado, le puso el solitario en el tercer dedo de la mano izquierda.

Los ojos azules de Serena lucían cálidos, como los árboles de Montana en primavera. Darién la atrajo a su lado, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—No espero que tú me correspondas, Serena. No hasta que…

Entonces Serena tocó con un dedo los labios de él.

—Te amo, Darién —aseguró—, y me casaré contigo en cuanto la ley nos lo permita.

Darién no pudo evitarlo. La levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que los dos rieron y se marearon.

—¿Y qué hay de los niños? —preguntó Serena en cuanto él paró.

Darién la dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Esperaba esa pregunta. De hecho pensaba hacérsela él mismo. En aquella ocasión tenía planeado discutir sobre el asunto con antelación, y sin embargo eso no significaba que fuera a ser fácil. Darién sabía, no obstante, que la respuesta le saldría del corazón.

—Tenemos a Endimión—dijo posando los labios en lo alto de la cabeza de Serena—. Ser su padre es todo lo que un hombre podría esperar.

—Endimión no será hijo único —declaró Serena mientras sus dedos recorrían el cuello de la camisa de Darién—. ¿No te gustaría tener otro niño algún día? —preguntó desabrochando el primero de los botones—. Algún día, ¿digamos pronto? —añadió desabrochando el segundo y el tercero—…con cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Los dedos de Serena provocaron deseos ardientes en Darién. Reacio, él atrapó sus manos con los puños. Aquella sensual tortura tenía que cesar mientras no tuvieran un par de cosas resueltas primero. No iba a precipitar los acontecimientos, no en aquella ocasión. Esperarían, aunque eso lo matara.

—Azules —jadeó él mientras Serena dejaba los botones y comenzaba a besar la piel desnuda—. Yo quiero una niña con ojos azules y con tu cabello —Darién agarró la sedosa trenza de Serena y la obligó a parar aquella excitante exploración de su torso—. Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces —insistió gimiendo—. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. Lo primero de todo, nos comprometemos…

—Eso está hecho —susurró Serena moviendo la mano para ver el brillo del diamante.

—Luego nos casamos —continuó Darién—, nos vamos de luna de miel y entonces, y sólo entonces, hacemos el amor. Y niños.

—No.

Todo cesó de repente.

—¿No? —repitió Darién preguntándose si sería posible que hubiera cambiado de opinión tan deprisa.

Serena escrutó su rostro leyendo en él las diversas emociones, escuchando el dolor y la confusión en la profundidad vibrante de su voz. No pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo femenino al ver que aquel hombre tan sofisticado, atractivo y lleno de éxito, necesitaba de su amor. La necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

—Quiero decir… quizá podamos dejar eso de ir de luna de miel —se apresuró a explicar Serena con ojos azules sonrientes y picaros—. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en casa, sencillamente, con Endimión?

Darién suspiró de alivio y de felicidad. Sin embargo…

—No —contestó besando la piel sedosa de detrás de la oreja de Serena—. Vamos a hacerlo todo bien, y al detalle. Tú sólo tienes que decirme la fecha, yo lo arreglaré todo. Por esta vez —añadió riendo—seré yo quien se haga cargo de la situación.

Serena se mordió el labio. No podía esperar a unir su vida a la de Darién Chiba, no lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a que organizara una gran boda, al menos. ¿Pero por qué discutir? En Virginia no hacía falta período alguno de espera antes de casarse, así que si las cosas se ponían mal siempre les quedaba la solución rápida.

Serena rió y abrazó a Darién por el cuello.

—Te doy una semana, ni un minuto más.

**Fin**


End file.
